Hetalia: 1p and 2p Pregnancy!
by mjschotzko
Summary: What happens when the Nordic 5, two of the micronations, the Axis Powers, the Allies, and two OC happen to date their own 2ps! The surprising news about their relationship takes it to a new level when either 1p or 2p get knock up and raise their kid. Will they have some problems with the child coming around into their lives, or will they get married in some chapters? F MpregWarning
1. Denmark 1 The Start

Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Start

#1: Markell and Matthias

Title: The Coffee and Test

Date when Baby Come/Start: March 8- November 8

Markell is not happy at all. He look at the test as he stare at it for a while now, just waiting for the result to come back. Hoping he's not what he think he is.

"Hey, babe," He growl at his lover, Matthias. His 1p. He never like him, or Lokki. He liked Lukas better, but his other self is completely not like Lokki. Not setting the place on fire (Happen already about 1,770,009 times already. Plus viking times), Matthias is more of a person who will give his lover some privacy, and he is not a psychopath on… things. Also if he was dating with Lukas, he would be bored already. Maybe Lukas too…?

"Hallo…" Markell told his 1p. Matthias look at his lover self and gave him a cup of coffee. Markell look at Matthias as Matthias had his grin on. Markell nod as he accept the coffee.

He took a sip as Matthias sat next to him.

"So…" Matthias started, "What do you think?" Markell look at him as he sigh.

"I don't know," He told himself, "I mean, having a kid is one thing, but would we be ready? I'm not that great with kids, you know that. When Lokki had to do something, I would watch over on Egil and he was hard to handle. Now when I mean hard I mean really- really HARD to handle." Markell told his 1p. Matthias look at him and wonder.

"This is where I ask you like how hard, but you already answer that question…" He sigh. Markell lean back as he wait for the test to beep already.

"And then… there is Liliac," The two thought about her. Lilac Rose was a dead serious woman. She can wrest a bear in three seconds, kill someone with a same dagger, etc. But when it comes to baking and cooking, it's like 1p England cooking. Only different is that it's not like rocks, or literary on fire, just taste blane and uncooked. Which is weird that Abella is dating and helping her out.

"Yeah…" Matthias spoke to himself. Markell took another sip of his coffee.

"I love my little sister, but… what would she do? Would she beat me until blood come out of my mouth? Or just say whatever and doesn't help me?" Markell ask himself. Matthias put his arm around his lover shoulder and pull him closer. Oh how Markell blush when the two get close like this.

"I know you're worry, but don't forget," Matthias kiss his lover lips hot and patiently for him. Markell kiss back as he set his coffee down and put his hands on Matthias jaw line. When they broke, Matthias grin and held him in his arms.

"You will always have me. And I would be with you for as long I can live for. Without getting beaten by Abella, just because I stole some cookies here and there." He mutter himself and look away. Markell look at him like what the fuck man.

"How much?" He ask. Matthias smirk as he pulled out a bag of homemade cookies. Chocolate chips. Markell laugh at him as he got his coffee back.

"Your sister is going to make a funeral out of your skin," He comment.

"Hey, when I die, I'll die for three things. One is for the man who I love sent I lay eyes on," Matthias told him. Markell look at him and rolled his maroon eyes at his lover.

"Actually, it started when Ludwig and Abella were in deeply in love and Luciano wanted to kill you all. Thus the war began, until Abella made peace." Matthias glare at his love.

"You're spoiling the moment, babe," Markell put his hands up with his coffee as the test beep.

The two stop and look at each other. Markell sigh as he took one last sip of his coffee. Matthias look at him as Markell grab the test and look at him.

"Together?" He ask. Matthias nod as they both closed their eyes. They both counted as Markell show the test. Both danish glare at the test.

...

… Positive…


	2. Sweden 1 The Start

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#2: Bernard and Berwald**_

 _ **Title: Doctor 2p Sweden is A MOTHER!**_

 _ **Datewhen Baby Comes/Start: March 30- November 30**_

Bernard took his temperature as he look at himself in the mirror. His eye's are a little bagge, and he look fine. Of course, he's a doctor for crying out loud! He keeps in check on his body and his swedish lover self too! But when it comes to body checking, he does something a little… gruesome. The temperature beep as he look at it. It reads 76 persent. He frown as he look at it. He touch his forehead and didn't felt hot like a volcano. He sigh and look at his body. He looks fine, but when he turn his side, it seem like how it always been.

The front door open. He know very well it's Berwald, his 1p. How things with the two are a odd couple, but Berwald couldn't help himself when he like when someone understand what is it like to have a annoying finnish in the house (Mostly on Bernard side).

"Bernard?" He ask through the house.

"In the bathroom!" Bernard shouted back. He continued to look at himself as he poke his belly. He felt something in there as he poke it again. The bathroom door open as the 1p see his doctor love looking himself.

"Feel better?" Berwald ask. Bernard smile as he look at his lover.

"Yep!" He hug his swedish lover as Berwald pry him off. Bernard look at the ground as he pout.

"Just don't want to get sick too," Bernard smile as he look at his lover.

"I know~!" He rolled his crimson eyes at his love, "Oh and do we still have those pregnancy test?" Berwald look at his doctor love weirdly.

"Why?" He ask. Bernard look at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Just wondering," He reply back. Berwald sigh as he think about the testes he remember where he last place them.

"They should be in your… usually drowes." When it comes to dorles, Bernard would stash some knives in there for two things. One is either cooking, or need to do some surgeries. Berwald would stay away from them as much as possible. The other thing is, when Bernard brings his "Work" home and do them in the basement or use them to for protection.

Bernard smile as he walk to his droles, leaving the other swede shiver as he remember the knives. It kinda scares him when he would see his doctor lover with knives. He even remembers he has them in their bed. Heck everywhere you can find them! The couch, the bathroom, the kitchen table, hell even the garage! He wonder why did her started to date him. It was either stay with Tino, who is a crybaby and seem so helpless on the outside, or have someone who smiles more and can do some good stuff, than be a baby about it. Plus he's also marry to the man!

He got out as he see Bernard pulling out the test. He smile as he walk by and kiss Berwald on the cheek. Berwald kiss his lover check back as Bernard walk in the bathroom. He wait as Bernard take his time and sat on the chair. He froze as he thought about the doctor acting lately. Vomit in the mornings, being a little moody lately, and did he as two caramel rolls last week? He shake the thought. Men can't get pregnant! Unless, Bernard did something that he did surgery on himself?

Berwald heard a small eep from the bathroom, letting himself running to his lover. He open the door as he see Bernard covering his mouth as he stares down.

"Nej!" Bernard told himself, "I'm a male! I can't get pregnant! It would take surgeries to do them!" Berwald knock as Bernard look at him as he grab to swede arms.

"You love me, right? No matter what?!" He ask a bit scared. Berwald pull him into his hug and hum back yes. He see three test on the sink, and all read the same thing.

Positive.


	3. Norway 1 The Start

**_Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _#3: Lokki and Lukas_**

 ** _Title: Double Trouble_**

 ** _Date when Baby Come/Start: Apirl 17- December 17_**

Lukas sleep through peacefulness. No fire burner, no lighter flickering, and nothing else that involves fire starters. Yes, he love his 2p self as Lokki love him too. He felt bad for Lokki for breaking up with Markell, and had to watch when Markell said he love Matthias. The two became lovers quick as Lokki couldn't understand why. Lukas, being so kind to him, had told him that Markell just think it's time to move on. Thus the two became friends then slowly into lovers. Lukas had to help out Lokki with things here and there, but what he mostly love about Lokki was being care free.

As he dream on about his relationship with the 2p, a sound was heard in bedroom bathroom. Lukas woke up and heard Lokki in there. He knock the door as he heard Lokki reply.

"DON'T COME IN!" He yelled at the 1p. Lukas never been afraid of his 2p, but when he hear his voice like that, it means don't mess with him. Lukas sigh, he want to help the poor man but if Lokki said no, then he won't help. Lukas slowly walk back to their bed as he heard Lokki spewing.

Lukas whimper. He didn't want his lover to be sick like this! He didn't care if he's going to get burn at, he just want to help. So he open the door as he see Lokki dark blue orbs turn quickly to a dark violet color.

"I told you don't. Come. IN!" He yelled at him. Lukas cross his arms.

"I'm not leaving," He told Lokki. Lokki got up but he reach back to the toilet. Lukas walk over and rub his back.

"It's okay," Lukas told his lover, "let it all out," Lokki vomit again as Lukas heart began to hurt. He love the norwegian man, but this hurt him. Finally, Lokki stop as he flush the toilet. He took a breath and rinse his mouth. Lukas walk to the kitchen to get his lover a glass of water. He walk back up as he see Lokki in his bed. He felt tired as his small body killing him.

"Lok?" He use his lover nickname. Lokki look up and look at his hands.

"I'm sorry," He told Lukas. Lukas smile as his eyes went back to their normal color.

"I know, and it's okay." He told his lover. He gave him the glass as Lokki drank the whole glass. He took some breaths as he look back at Lukas.

"Can you get me another glass, from the bathroom, please?" He ask. Lukas smile as he walk in the bathroom as he fill Lokki glass up.

Lokki lean back on the bed head. He feel so tired, that he could sleep. He see Lukas coming back with the glass as he gave it to Lokki. Lokki drank the glass as he save half this time. He set it on the night stand as he pull the blankets up. Lukas walk over as he lay next to Lokki. Lokki just look at the bed sheets as he look up at Lukas.

"Lukey," He use the silly nickname (That only Lukas can aloud him to call that when they are alone), "What do you think is wrong with me?" Lukas pull out his arm and wrap them around Lokki body.

"I think it's something you might've ate. You haven't ate anything did you?" He ask. Lokki thought as he snuggles to Lukas chest.

"Would Oliver cupcakes count? You were with me and so was Arthur." Lukas thought as he remember they did a magic trio meeting. Vladimir had Dragomir with, as Arthur brought Oliver, and Lukas brought six were talking about things as Oliver gave them cupcakes. They first didn't trust them, but Dragomir told them it's safe to eat.

"Dragomir said they were fine." Lukas reply. Lokki sigh as he gave him a pleading look.

"Then check me out. See what's wrong." Lukas nod as he sat up. He look at the norwegian body. Nothing seem odd, until he see something growing in his belly. It look like a mouse, but he look closer.

"...You're pregnant…" He whispered to himself. Thus Lokki fainted, glad he's in bed. Otherwise Lukas would have to panic and faint as well.


	4. Finland 1 The Start

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#4: Taisto and Tino**_

 _ **Title: Angle with a Shotgun**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: April 25- December 25**_

Taisto sat in the kitchen table. Reading the paper and drinking his black coffee. He listen to the radio as they play Heathens. He slowly sing to the song as Tino walk in and heard his finnish lover singing. Which they also end up getting married, as well.

"When were you going to tell me you can sing?" Taisto shut up as he look at the kitchen way. Tino smile as he walk over and gave Taisto a kiss on his cheek. Taisto blush as he turn off the radio. Not wanting to start singing again.

"Why do you blush when we talk about your hobbies?" Tino ask happily. Taisto rolled his bright red orbs as he look back at the paper. Tino giggle as he stop, when he saw Taisto glare at him. That doesn't mean he could stop smiling though. Tino got the coffee maker started at he sat across from Taisto. He look at his 2p with cirouiseostaty, and gentleness. Taisto stop as he look at Tino.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He ask blane. Tino smile as he remember the coffee would kick in the next hour.

"Maybe you look great as I'm looking sick for a week now." Tino told him. Taisto tist at him to come over. Tino obey as he walk to his lover. He sat on Taisto lap as he nuzzle on Tino chest.

"You're not sick," Taisto told him as he continued to rub his head on Tino chest. Tino blush as Taisto look at him, "Who's blush now, whenever we talk about your body problems?" He tese. Tino got off as he went to his coffee.

"You can't hide love," Taisto told him. Tino look at him, with a sorry look.

"Is this payback for nosing in your singing?" He ask. Taisto pull down the paper as he look at him. He had his devil smirk as he look at Tino body.

"Might be…" He told Tino. Tino pour the coffee in as he stop. He reach his hand to his belly as he thought about something.

Taisto look at him as Tino look at the floor. Tino put his hand on the countertop as he continued to look at the floor. He started to feel woozy, and dizzy.

"I'm… gonna go and… lay down for a bit, kay." He told his husband (Fun fact: they got mairred after Berwald said his getting married, to his 1p, about 5 year ago) as Taisto look at his 1p. Tino remove his hand as he made his way to the living room, but he ran to the bathroom instead. Taisto ran after him as he heard Tino closing and locking the door in front of Taisto.

Taisto hate when people slam the door in his face. His blood boil as he pound the door.

"TINO FINLAND!" He shouted at the door, "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN SLAM DOORS AT MY FACE, YOU-!" He stop when he heard Tino vomiting. He step back as he look at the door. He started to feel bad, even though he claims he doesn't show his feelings out with others. But when it comes to this, he feels sorry very bad. Like a kid who did something they shouldn't do and they would start to swell up with tears and about to cry.

Taisto growl as he kick the door down as he saw Tino breathing heavily. Tino look at him as he rest his head against the rim.

"Taisto…" He started as he whip his mouth, "I'm sorry…" Taisto went over and hug his little finnish lover. He saw as Tino started to cry as Taisto put his arms around him. Humming Tino in a finnish tune. When he stop he look at Tino and smile.

"I'm sorry too," He told him, "Just… don't do that again. I'll be with you as much as I can. I love you, my little Santa." He told him. Tino smile as he look away.

"Even…" Tino look at him as he stop. Taisto smile as he look in the covers.

"Here," He told his lover, "Take these and tell me the result, okay?" Tino nod as Taisto walk out, giving Tino some privacy.

When 15 minutes went by, Tino slowly walk in as he look at Taisto.

"Well?" Taisto ask as Tino put out the test. Taisto look at him then back at the test. It reads positive.


	5. Iceland 1 The Start

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#5: Egil and Emil**_

 _ **Title: Ice, Ice Baby- wait WHAT!?**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: May 7- January 7**_

Egil talk with his friend on the phone, as Emil talk with his brother. Egil laugh as he pull out his collection of eye patches and look through them.

"... No I think it's something more than that Flavio," He told his friend as Emil chew on his nail. He roll his brown orb as he look at another patch.

"... It's more like Bernard is going to be having a little minion, as you and Oliver would joke about so much~!" Emil stop as he lean up and went somewhere else.

"... Yeah… Me? Oh I don't think me and Emy would start having kids." He told the italian, "They just remind me of my wonderful- no sorry awful childhood memory." Emil started to panic in the other room, as Egil stop and look at the door.

"I need to go," He told his friend as he hung up. He went to the kitchen as he see Emil chewing on his licorish.

"What do you even mean, everyone is expecting?" He ask his brother. He continued to chew his licorish as he slam it on the table.

"... For the last time, me and Egil haven't slept with each other for three weeks now." He scold his brother.

"Ja… me and Egil have been wearing protection, you don't want to push your luck Lukas…" Egil sat next to Emil as he sneak a licorish to nip on.

"I need to go now," Emil told his brother as he hang up the phone. Egil just munch on the licorish as he look at the table.

"Take it that everyone is pregnant?" He ask as Emil just ignore his lover is eating his candy, "Hopefully, not us." Egil added. Emil rub his temple as he look at the table. Egil scout next to Emil as he smile.

"Well, who's expecting? I kinda want to know who's a mother figure," He spoke as he lean in his icelandic lover shoulder. Emil just look at him as he gently push him off.

"Well… there's Tino,"

"No doubt,"

"Bernard,"

"Already heard,"

"Markell,"

"Not really a surprise,"

"Your brother, Lokki,"

"Ah, that's gr- WAIT WHAT!?" Egil shouted. Emil look at him horrified, like in the movies that both Finland's made about a dead Santa is coming to kill them all.

Emil put his hands up as he remember he has something to tell his 2p lover. He may not say it in front of him or anybody, but he love his icelander 2p. If only he didn't look so much like Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler.

"Ah… and speaking about people getting knocked up… um we need to talk." He told his lover. Egil look at him as he cross his arms and look at him.

"What is it Icey?" He ask nicely. Emil look at his finger and sigh as he look at Egil.

"Remember three weeks ago, me and you were… you know," Egil shrug as he thought as he remember the memory.

"Getting down, yeah I remember. Did you find out what's wrong with you?" He ask like Emil is dying already, but Emil took a breath as he look at his lover.

"Promise me you won't leave me," He beg as Egil look at him as he smile.

"Love," Egil state, "I won't leave you."

"Even if it has to do with… kids?" Egil look at him as he thought. Emil sigh as he pull out something from his pocket and show it to Egil. Egil look at it as he look back at Emil.

"Your pregnant?" Emil slowly nod as Egil hug him. He felt so relive as Egil look at him, "You know he's going to be dress up with eye patches, right?" Emil laugh hard as he see Egil like this.

"Yeah, and Lukas did press his luck a little so… maybe this is payback." He said.


	6. All Nordic The Talk

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: The Talk**_

 _ **Date: May 13**_

Everyone is visiting at their sisters, Lilac and Abella, for the day, and they all have something to tell them. The Denmarks and the Sweden's are in their third month, as the Norways and Finland's are in their second months, and Iceland's are in their forth week of pregnancy. They all heard the news (Though Egil and Lukas are becoming rivals now because they both got their brother pregnant) and thought about telling their little sisters. Hopefully, for Markell, his sister won't go off on him and does help him out.

Abella talk with Matthias and Tino, as Liliac make some coffee and get some drinks for the others. Markell and Bernard are both showing a little, but hoping Lilac doesn't bring up the weight thing.

"Last time I remembering see you guys," Lilac spoke as she walk in with a tray of drinks, "We were at Berwalds and Tastio wedding. Which would great if the groom didn't have to bring his rifle with and the bride would stop shooting at Allan and Francis," Tino remember his wedding day. How everything was perfect and nice, until Allan grab his ass and told him get to the bed already. Thus Francis came in and Taisto started to shout at them as Tino just pull out his rifle and gave it to his husband. As a wedding present~!

"Right… that was fun~!" Taisto comment as Abella glare at him. Lilac gave the drinks to her big brother and Matthias as she look confused.

"You sure you don't want nothing to have something a little stronger?" She ask her 2p brother lover, Matthias.

"Yeah… me and Markell both thought it would be a good idea for me to stop drinking." Matthias spoke as Lukas scuff.

"For like the first time," Abella look at her older brother as she glare at him.

"Be nice, or no cookies," Lukas sip his drink as Emil look at his hands.

"You're a bit quiet today, you're not sick are you?" Lilac ask. Emil nod as Egil look at him. Or more like begging him to tell them about the little one on the way.

"Please," He beg as Emil look at him.

"Fine," Egil look at his sister as Liliac rolled her lilac eyes at him. Egil smile as he hug Emil.

"We're having a baby!" He told them, or yell. Emil try to pry off him as Bernard look at Lokki.

"When were you going to tell me?" He look at his brother. Lokki smile.

"Well I was going to tell you that me and Emil brother are going to have kids, but you seem to want to know about Eggy and Emil." Lilac eyes widen.

"Wait, you're pregnant too?!" She yelp, as Bernard smile as Berwald blush.

"And my wife," Berwald mumbled as Abella look at him. Lilac got up and put her hands up.

"My brothers, and her brother, are pregnant?!" Tino look at Taisto as Taisto put his hand up.

"Tino is pregnant too," He utter. Lilac felt something like her day went to hell.

"And let me guess," She look over at Markell, "One of you are expecting too?!" Matthias grin as he put his arms around Markell.

"He is!" Abella spit out her drink as she look at Denmarks. She look at Liliac as she smile fakely as she look at everyone.

"Excuse me, I remember about something…" Lilac went off as Abella look at her brothers.

"Liliac has been… a mess lately." She started, "Lutz and Ludwig were considering that we're gay and we all got into a fight. Next week later, Lutz and her started to think on kids, but when it happens with 2ps… they start to fail. Me and Ludwig thought on that but we couldn't either. So me and Lilac been together as Lutz and Ludwig too. Only thing is Luciano is pissed off and wish he was with Lutz, or Ludwig, but he started to have love triangle happening again." Markell sigh and look at her.

"Love triangle on what this time?" Abella smile as she look at Markell.

"Lutz, Ludwig, Feil, Lilac, and me." Tino glare at her as Lukas eyes pop out, "I think it's more like a love hex." Lilac came in with books in her arms, staked. She walk as Berwald got up and help her with them. She nod as she place them on the table.

"Okay, lads," She started, "Now I know Bernard is a doctor, but if you guys want to have you kids call me auntie Rose," She look at Markell and Matthias, "Mind as well help you with this. Otherwise have the talk on you pregnant men." She told them.

Markell look at her as he look at the book. He look back at Liliac as he shyly spoke.

"Is this a dream?" He ask. Lilac roll her eyes.

"Hey, I may hate you and overrule you, but I am not having my brother just feel a mess where he got himself in. Even if he got pregnant!" Markell felt a tear coming down as Abella put her hands up.

"And that is where we start talking about mood swings!" Taisto gulp as he remember some women (or men, now that his wife is expecting) would have crazy mood swings. Depends on how many they're having.

Bernard groan and look at his sister.

"But I have learn about this pregnancy. I am a doctor, and I know what to look out for~!" He scold his sister. Abella look at him devilly.

"Be glad that you're not next to me, other wise I would bend your arm and maybe have you abort it." She spoke darkly. Lokki put his hands up as he look at her.

"No vocilens around the babies!" He told her as Liliac smirk.

Abella look at her as she look away.

"Bitch Queen," She told Lilac.

"Smart ass," Lilac reply. Egil look at his sister as he just want this over with.

"I listen to big brother, if I were you."

"Stop calling me that!" Lokki told his younger brother. Thus the Talk began.


	7. Denmark 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#1: Markell and Matthias**_

 _ **How Long: 4 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: March 8- November 8**_

Markell lay on the couch as he whine about not having his coffee. He can't have any caffeine and it's starting to piss him off. So he had to find a new way to have his morning drink. Matthias suggested on water, since Markell need to stay hydrated, but he got bonk on the head. But that soon later became his morning drink, and he would add water flavor in his cup.

"CCCCo offfffff eeeee~~~!" He moan. Matthias try not to interfere with his danish lover with the coffee. But he guess he would call this a fair trade. Matthias don't drink in the house anymore as Markell doesn't drink (and try not to kill him) coffee when he's pregnant.

"Matthias!" He yelled. Matthias smile as he got out two danishes. He walk over to Markell as he pass one to his pregnant lover.

Matthias look at him as he took the danish. He bit it and savor it in his mouth. Tasting the cherry and the cream in his mouth, feeling the tecter with his tongue, and can hear little smacking nose from his mouth. Matthias just ate it as he watch how Markell ate his. Like it's something he'll die for.

"Thank you, babe," He told Matthias he finish his danish and lean on his lover shoulder.

"Anytime, my queen," He joked with his love. Markell glare at him as he snuggle next to Matthias.

"Do you remember that time you were about to tell me something? When you told me you'll die for three things?" Matthias pull him closer as he kick their legs up as they cuddle.

"Well, one is the man who I love, and who is carrying my little prince or princess. Two is for my sister awesome cookies, and beer. And three is this," He lean to Markell lips and kiss him hot. Markell return the kiss and he ruffle Matthias hair a bit. The two broke the kiss as Matthias smile at him. Markell look at him as he wait for Matthias last wish.

"Three is to remember that wonderful time I had with him…" Markell tear up as he whip his eyes.

"That's… very sweet of you, Matthias," His tears came down as Matthias started to kiss his hair and told him sweet things.

Soon the two watch a movie, as Markell manage to try to stay awake to watch the movie, Matthias thought about what his sister had told him. He knows very well that Lilac is happy and all, same with Abella, but Liliac doesn't want to have a baby wedlock as Abella started to ingrown her christian talk. Obviously, not into the christian things as Liliac is and Abella just believe the Norse Gods. But Matthias thought about setting up a place where he and Makell can do it.

He need to do it before the baby come or after it's birth. He need to think fast when it comes, otherwise Liliac would skin him and tell him he can't have Markell if he's not going to marry him. Then Abella would start having a fight with her as Liliac brings Abella in the ring. Where Cian 2p has their fight at. And if Liliac loss, everyone would start and go kill the 1ps again.

At least he hope that won't happen. He doesn't want to start a war with the 2ps, even is he is in love and dating one. He can't do that! He felt Markell getting comfortable as he stop his painting. Markell love him. And he love him back. So, he is going to propose to Markell before the baby comes. And he want to do it when he can find a good place to have his 2p danish to eat. And find a good diamond ring, or just a golden band.

But he needs to make sure Markell doesn't wonder what's with him. Markell maroon eyes open as he look at his lover oceanic blue orbs.

"Matthias," He started as Matthias girn.

"Ja?" Markell blush as he look at him.

"Can you get me another danish? But the apple one and a little of cherry in it?"


	8. Sweden 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#2: Bernard and Berwald**_

 _ **How Long: 4 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: March 30- November 30**_

Berwald had to stay in today. He end up being sick. Bernard started to take care of him, but Berwald told him no many times. What Berwald really hate about being sick is the medicine. He hate that stuff! Whenever Bernard comes in with the medicine, he would run out of the house as fast as he can. Sometimes he would tell Bernard that he's fine, but then later Bernard start to play "doctor" on Berwald. And now that his wife is pregnant, he has to listen.

Bernard started to find his husband cough meds as he found the pink bottle. As he turn around, he see Berwald out of bed.

"Oh no you don't mister," Bernard told his husband, "Bed. Now," He snap his fingers. Berwald groan as he walk back to their room. Bernard follow as he see Berwald got back to bed.

"Now then," He started as he walk over, "Let's get you to take you medicine now." Berwald look at him as he see his death glare. When Bernard pour the medicine in the little drinking cup, Berwald could see Bernard is going to force it in his throat if he doesn't behave.

"Open." He told Berwald as he slowly open his mouth. He doesn't want to fight over with a pregnant man as he smell the liquid coming to his mouth. He close his mouth as he saw Bernard glare at him.

"Don't push me," He warn his husband. Berwald nod as he open his mouth wide as Bernard pour it in his mouth. Berwald swallow it as Bernard smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it big guy?" He teased as Berwald look at him.

"Don't make me take those again…" Bernard smile more.

"Maybe if you get yourself over work and sick, then no meds for you." He got up as Berwald look at his wife leaving the room. It's true. Berwald have been overworking himself and end up sick. He been doing what his sister (and sister-in-law if Matthias would propose to Markell very soon) have told him. He even took some notes here and there to be aware on what will later happen or what could happen when his wife is expecting.

He started to go to bed as he felt his eyelids closing. He started to dream about holding his little one in his arms and such. Then he woke up as he see Bernard open the bathroom door open. He look at him as Bernard check himself out. He also took off his glasses and look closer to the mirror. Checking his eyes and his teeth. Berwald continue to watch his lover looking himself in the mirror and he pull out his measuring tape. He wrap it around and check his weight.

" 18'' wid, still growing in the next week" He mutter himself. Berwald continue to watch as he saw Bernard pulling out a notepad. He click his pen and wrote down what he told himself. Berwald started to feel a little more better as he got up and look at his pregnant doctor.

"What are you doing?" He ask. Bernard smile as he walk over with his pad and pen.

"Just taking some recording on my pregnancy, nothing more." Berwald look at Bernard belly as he seem to be like that.

"Is it normal to have you belly like that?" He ask nervously. Bernard rolled his crimson eyes at Berwald as he sat next to him.

"It's normal, but I'm only fourth month along. Plus, I'm going to get a little more weight in it and when the fifth mouth comes," He touch his soon expose belly as Berwald move his hand to his stomach, "We can start to feel something inside here."

Berwald smile as he rub his wife belly.

"I don't think you're just taking notes so you can 'record', m'wife." Bernard rolled his eyes at him.

"You never know, Ber-ber," He look at his husband, "I could take this down and see if this is right and supposed to happen." Now it was Berwald turn to roll his eyes. Knowing the truth, behind that knife-lover-wife-doctor is thinking.

"Our kids will not be going to the basement until they're at least 14," He told Bernard. Bernard flop on his back carefully as he wine to his husband.

"But what if I want to show them when they're 10~!?" He whine some more. Berwald shake his head as Bernard look at him as he beg some more.

"They could think about becoming a doctor!" He playfully slap Berwald as Berwald look at him.

"They could be like their father," Bernard giggle as Berwald lay next to him.

"As a IKEA manager, I could see a little of that." He smile as Berwald was about to kiss his wife lips but he remember he's still sick.

"And I could see them becoming top doctors, like their mother is." Bernard kiss him on his lips as Berwald panic.

"I'll be fine, you just got a overwork flu. Not contagious at all." He told Berwald. Berwald didn't know if he should be okay or not, but he'll let it slid and hope Bernard doesn't get sick. Along with the little one.

"I don't know…" He muttered as Bernard took off his glasses.

"If I feel woozy or sick, I start calling you doctor and I won't do that again. I promise." Berwald took off his glasses as he want to kiss him again, but he nod. The two went to bed as Bernard sleep like a baby. Berwald look at his lover as he sleep. He just hope Bernard isn't going to get sick, because of him.

In the next morning, Berwald woke up early as he got to the kitchen and made some breakfast for his wife. He made the best breakfast he could do. As the time fly bys, Berwald got the tray and pates as he made crepes with lingonberries. He know how much lingonberries mean to Bernard. He carry it to their room as Bernard slowly woke up.

"Morning," He spoke softly. Bernard smile came up. He look at Berwald hands as he smile.

"Ah~ Honey~!" He squeal, "You're that best!" Berwald came over with the tray as he had his breakfast. So far, he doesn't look sick or anything new with his body.


	9. Norway 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#3: Lokki and Lukas**_

 _ **How Long: 3 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: Apirl 17- December 17**_

Lukas read through the pregnancy book, that he thank for Greenlands for giving him, as Lokki is doing his best not to go near by fire. He love the little light of flame, but now that he's pregnant, Lukas FORBADE Lokki to go near by anything that can be use as fire propose. So another way of saying it, Lokki is bored as hell and just watch Lukas read the book. For like that hundredth time already!

"Lukey," Lokki wine as Lukas reply back a hum, "You could use your eyes a break and spend time with your pregnant lover~!" Lukas look at the book still and chuckle.

"Now you know what is it like for me to tell you to stop playing with fire. Haha," Lokki got pissed. He threw a pillow at Lukas as it mess with his hair. Lukas look back at his lover as Lokki smile.

"You know better then to do that," He told him. Lokki just look at the ceiling and act like what is he talking about.

"You're sure?" He ask innocently, "Because it doesn't sound like me," Lukas still look at him.

"You can't blame Mr. Troll. Last time you did that, your Troll and my Troll both had burn the house down." Lokki awe at the memory.

"Oh how beautiful it twas~!" He poetically speaking. Lukas look back at the book as he started to remember how huge the fire was. He even remember that Lokki pull out a marshmallow stick and s'mores supplies. At first, Lukas got mad at him and yelled at him. Lokki didn't seem to listen at the moment. He just walk next to the fire as he place a marshmallow on the stick and roast some. Lukas pull out his phone as he started to call a fire truck, but he started to see something about Lokki.

Lokki wasn't just roasting marshmallow just for fun, he was watching the fire burn the place down. He had a reason why he blame Mr. Troll. It's because he felt unloved. Yeah his little brother calls him Big Brother, like Lukas wish his would, but Lokki just wish someone would would call him 'love' and such.

Lukas walk next to him as he sat next to Lokki. Both watch the fire burn. Lukas stare at the fire as he see something dancing in the flames. It was so beautiful that is reminds him of something. That's how he amite he love Lokki. Lokki didn't seem to listen as Lukas explain he loves him dearly. Thus the two became lovers. And later on, they are expecting a little one coming. And after that… they would be parents!

"It twas a good memory," Lukas finally reply. Lokki look back him as Lukas put the book away as he usher Lokki to cuddle next to him. Lokki smile as he got himself in a good portion between him and Lukas. Lukas flick the fire as they both watch it dance on the wood. Lokki smile as he cuddle closer as he kiss Lukas hot.

The kiss as Lukas slowly got on top Lokki, but he stop. Lukas felt the kiss broke as he pull Lokki hair back. Not trying to touch the floating curl.

"What's wrong?" He ask. Lokki sigh as he had pleading eyes on.

"Lilac wouldn't be happy that we're not married, and she end up having a wedlock." He mutter. Lukas got off as he let Lokki get up.

"What do you mean?" He ask. Lokki glare at him, as his eyes slowly turn to violet.

"I lie to her that me and you are married!" His voice rows a little, "And she look at Markell like he's nothing to her! Yes, your sister isn't christian but our is! And if she learn that we are not married, she is going to think that we are just want to fuck-"  
"Lokki," Lukas told him calmly, but his eyes got more darker violet.

"And really don't give two shiz about bring a little one out in the world!"

"Lokki," Lukas voice got louder as Lokki continue on his rant.

"Thus your sister would argue with her! And then the two fight-"

"Lokki," Lukas rows his voice a little more louder.

"And if our sister lose, every 2p will and come to kill you all! Which that means I'm a 2p, so that equal I'm going-!"  
"Lokki Norway Bonderkir, calm the fuck down!" Lukas yelled at him.

Lokki stop as his eyes turn back to their dark blue ones as he look at Lukas. Lukas felt the anger rows up as he relise that Lokki is scared and sorry for his attauiet. Lukas put out his arms as Lokki hug him back. He cry on his shoulder as Lukas hum his lover a tune. He slowly got him to calm down as Lokki dry his tears.

"I'm sorry I snap again…" He told Lukas. Lukas just shushes him softly as he still hug him.

"It's alright, my little flame heart, it's alright," Lokki hug him still as he cry more. The two held each other like this as Lokki let go of Lukas.

"Maybe we're not ready…" He whip his eyes. Lukas put his hand up as he whip his eyes. He held his jawline as he smile.

"We've been ready from the start," He told his norwegian lover.

Lokki dark blue orbs didn't look up but Lukas kiss his lover lips.

"And do you know what?" He ask him, Lokki orbs look up as he try to smile back at him, "I was starting to think about getting married to you." Lukas let go of his jawline as he pull out a box.

Lokki look at him as Lukas got on one knee on the floor.

"Lokki Norway Bondevik," He spoke slowly, "Will you marry me?" Lokki scream as he hug Lukas in his arms as Lukas try to put the ring on his finger. When he finally put it on, Lokki put his arm out as he look at it. The ring was beautiful as it gleam in the light. Lokki kiss Lukas as Lukas kiss back.

"I love you, Lukas!" Lokki giggle.

"I love you," He kiss Lokki in his lips as he put his hand on Lokki third month of pregnancy and smile more, "And you, my little Ball of Flame,"


	10. Finland 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#4: Taisto and Tino**_

 _ **How Long: 3 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: April 25- December 25**_

Tino watch as Taisto clean his gun, while he start to remember what happen today. Today, he and both Switzerland's went hunting. Poor Tino had to stay back. He want to be out there with his husband and the Swisser. But he stay back with Vash little sister, Lillie. Though Voss little sister, Liesl, was being a little snotty one. But she just had to play nice with Lillie until her brother come home. Tino watch as the girls as they both talk about things, like crushes, guns strangely, and oddly being pregnant.

"Mr. Tino," Lillie ask as Tino snap back to reality, "Was is it like to have a baby growing inside you?" Tino blush as he scratch his neck.

"Um…" He try to think what to say to the girls, hoping they would come back really soon, "It would be… a little sickly at first. In the mornings you would have to use the bathroom until you have nothing at all today."

"Oh…" Lillie thought about it.

"What happens in the second month?" Liesl ask. Tino blush a little more.

"Well, like the first month but will be over when your in your third." The two girls nod as they wait for Tino to go on.

"What will happen in the fourth month?" They both ask at the same time. Tino look at the door as he look back at the girls.

"You would get a little bigger around the mid-section." Finally the door open as Voss help out Vash. Taisto close the door as he help out Voss.

Voss and Taisto lead Vash to the sofa as Lillie panic.

"Big brother!" She yelp as she ran to him. Liesl follow as Tino went to get a medkit.

"What happen?" Liesl ask. Tino came back as he look at the leg. He look at Taisto as he shrug.

"Told ya it's dangerous for a pregnant person to walk in the woods." Tino lightly hit his head with the med kit as Taisto smirk.

"What?" Lillie ask worriedly.

"You're brother probably forgot that Matt has his ways on hunter. Only this time," Voss pull out a chair as he prop up, "Matt has spare his life and…" He look over at Lillie then back at Vash, "I would cuss, but your sister is little."

Liesl scuff as she look at her brother.

"I really don't mind at the moment, because I'm gonna be cussing all night." Tino look at Vash leg. He look over at Taisto.

"It's bad," He told him. Taisto nod in a agreement.

"I guess we could call up Bernard or Oliver, but I think Oliver might be busy with his cupcake sale. And Bernard might come and see." Tino nod as Vash groan. He isn't looking forward to get stitches in his leg.

After taking Vash to the ER, Bernard came over and told them the good new.

"Well, consider that Matt doesn't want hunters around, he might have to stay off on his feet for a few weeks. Until he could start walking again." He explain.

"Thank you so much Doctor Sweden." Voss told him as he shake hands with him.

"With pleasure. Beside I need to get my hands dirty before I stop working when the times comes," Tino giggle.

"What? Did Berwald started to forbid you to have your work at home now?" Taisto join in as Bernard smile at them.

"No, but he forbade when we have our kids, he's not letting them in the basement." Taisto roll his red orbs as he thank Bernard.

As they leave, they heard Liesl ask about being pregnant. Taisto put his arms around Tino as Tino wonder what's making him this happy.

"So," Taisto ask his pregnant lover, "You want to go home or go a get something to eat?" Tino kiss him as he smile.

"I could eat," And they both went to Subway and order two sandwiches.

"Hey, Tino," Tino got out of his daze as he look at his husband, "Was it me or is Bernard kind getting jealous?" He ask. Tino thought as he lean back and sip on his coke. Bernard seem to be okay but the look that he glare at him for saying about Berwald. It kinda start getting him to think about it.

"I… hope he isn't. Otherwise what could make him upset like that?" Taisto finish cleaning as he put it back in their guns case.

"I hope so too. I mean, we can both agree that we use to be call m'husband or m'wife." Tino nod as he agree. Tino just drank more of the soda as he think until he felt his husband tapping his shoulder. Meaning share. Tino smile as he pss it to his counter self as Taisto drank some. Tino just drift as he thought more on to the thought. He's hoping Bernard isn't jealous, and he's starting to feel jealousy on Taisto.

Tino just stay quiet as Taisto pull him into his lap. The two both smile as they nuzzle. Taisto just look at his wife as he see Tino in his eyes that he could see the bit of jealousy in his own eyes.

"Moi," He told his wife, "Whatever that head of your is think about, I will never be jealous on your friendship with Berwald." Tino nod as he nuzzle on his chest, which gave Taisto an idea.

"Mm Finny," He use his counter pet name.

"Joo?"

"Since the baby isn't in the way, for now, wanna have a me and you time?" Tino playful punch him as he got off. Taisto look at him like WTF.

"Maybe, but you gotta promise me that you won't kill me that I spend about 30 bucks on two tickets to see Twenty-One Pilots, that's having a concert next weekend?" This turn Taisto on fast.

"Come here you!" He ran after the fin as they both ran to the bedroom. Sexy Fun Time for some finnish in the house!

"OH TASSY~~!"

* * *

Okay! Okay! What just happened here? Oh you want to know who am I? Alrighty, I'm the author of this writing. mjschotzko, nice to meet you all! Right now the into is done (Short one) let's me clear this up. I am BAD at lemons, got that? Sweet, and... I really hope you all continue reading them. Thank you! :)


	11. Iceland 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#5: Egil and Emil**_

 _ **How Long: 2 month**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: May 7- January 7**_

Egil is making some icelandic treats for Emil, and some for himself. He know how much Emil been with his morning sickness and Egil help him out a lot. Of course he didn't think that both puffin wouldn't be… pleas with the hearing that they are going to have kids in nine months.

"OI!" Egil rolled his brown orb as he hear his counter pet, "What'ch doing here?"

"I live here," Egil told him nicely, he and Mr. Puffin don't go on the same wing since he's a 2p and he got Emil pregnant. Which calculate that Mr. Puffin keep his eyes on peel.

"Last time I check, this is boss place!" He swqke back. Egil roll his eye again as he see his Sir Puffin fly by.

"Actually, it's both of theirs. If I remember correctly that what Emil told us, is to stop acting like this." Egil smile as he look at Mr. Puffin.

"See," He told him, "Listen to him for once." Mr. Puffin roll his eyes as Egil pick up the plate, "Now if you excuse me, I need to make sure my 1p lover, Emy is feeling better to have some of these cinnamons rolls that I made for him." He walk away as the puffins follow behind.

Egil smile as he knock on their bedroom door, as he wait for Emil to answer the door.

"One moment!" Emil shouted back. Egil hum to himself as Mr. Puffin land on his left shoulder.

"Doesn't your sister, what-her-name Cherry Blossoms? No, Fireweed? Sunflower?" Sir Puffin landed on Egil right shoulder as he clear his throat.

"It's Lilac Rose," He told Mr. Puffin as he shrugged it off.

"Whatever, doesn't your sister follow the christian way?" Egil nod as Mr. Puffin go on, "Would she get pissed off that her own bro got his 1p prego and be expecting a weed-thing?"

Egil thought about his sister would tell him. Yes Lilac wouldn't be too much happy on him like that, but would she be okay with the fact that Egil is just dating him? They been dating a year now! And Egil love Emil, but he doesn't know how to ask him that.

"It's not that imported," He told Mr. Puffin, "And if I was going to propose him, how would I do that?" Mr. Puffin roll his eyes at him.

"Easy, you just go up to boss and say 'Hey, my sister is gonna kill me because I didn't propose to you. Just like Lukas and Lokki didn't get married. So I was-'" Emil open the door as he had a surprised look.

"They didn't WHAT!?" Emil look at his puffin. Mr. Puffin lean on Egil ear.

"This is where you propose," Egil look at him as he gave Emil the cinnamon rolls to Emil. Emil smile as he look at the Puffins.

"Can me and Egil have some alone time, please?" Both of the puffins flew off as Egil look at him.

"Hey, love," Egil blush as he see Emil hair is a bit wild up. Emil blush like Spain's tomatoes as he let Egil in their room.

"So," Emil started, "If my brother… and your brother didn't get married. Then that means…" the two lock eyes together as Egil smirk. Emil put the rolls down on the night stand, and lunch forward to kiss Egil. Egil was surprised on Emil reaction as he look at Egil.

"What?" Emil ask as he stop kissing Egil. He just look at the floor as he slowly reach at his eye patch.

"Emil," He started, "You love me right?" Emil look at Egil as he look confuse.

"I'll love you no matter what," He told Egil. Egil gon on his knees as he held Emil hands.

"Then… will you marry me?" He asked shyly. Emil look at hims as he nodded.

"Yes…" He spoke softly, "As the mother of your child, I would marry you." Egil lep up as they kiss again. But Emil put his hands up at Egil lips, and ran to the bathroom. Egil follow as he help out Emil vomiting cycle. How he just want the vomiting to be over and just want the baby to grow already!


	12. Denmark 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2**_

 _ **#1: Markell and Matthias**_

 _ **How Long: 5 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: March 8- November 8**_

Matthias lay on the bed as he look at Markell belly. He touch it as Markell just watch him. It was getting big every week as Markell just want to stay home. Not want to go in public and show his belly. It's embarrassing for him. He just look at Matthias as he put his ear against the skin. He smile as he listen to it's heart beat.

"Well," Markell ask his softly, "Got any guesses?" Matthias look at his lover as he kiss his lips.

"I was thinking a little boy," Matthias got closer to Markell chest as he continued on, "Who has his mother eyes, and his father built. Blond spiky hair, and has his mother cute little face~!" Markell blush as he started to think about his child gender.

"I was thinking on a little girl," Matthias look at Markell as he blush more, starting to blush like a spain's tomato.

"What's your thought then?" Matthias ask him as he cuddled into his lover.

"Well…" Markell look at Matthias as he thought on his side of a little girl, "Maybe have her father's eyes… and her father's hair style." Matthias look at him.

"How about her mother side?" He ask. Markell blush as he move his hand to his belly. Matthias smile as he reach over his lover hand as Markell sigh.

"I think she could have her mother hair…" Mathias kiss Markell as he lean on his shoulder. Markell look at Matthias as he fiddled with something in his pocket. Matthias look at Markell as he grin.

"What?" He ask. Markell look at him as he sigh.

"You seem like you're upset about something, Mat." Matthias went back to reality as he look at his love. He sigh as he lean up and look at him.

"I don't know if you remember, or not, that Liliac ask me to stay behind for a moment?" Markell thought as he remember about his counter self talk to his sister.

"Ja, I remember, why?" Matthias look at his lover and his unborn child growing inside of the man he love.

"You're sister want me to marry you. Even though we have been dating for about 8 years." Markell look back at the memory. The good time that he and Matthias had, right after the war, and both Sweden's and Finland's wedding. He thought it would be time if he and Matthias start to tie this in a knot.

"Oh Matthias," He started as he lean up a bit, "I love you, and I know my sister probably doesn't care about my relationship with MY counter part, but she just want me to be safe, She just want me to not fuck up my life, and throw it like trash! Hell I even dated Killian and I some drugs here and there with him!" Matthias listen to his words as he go on some more, "I'm clean! If you're just wondering if I am or not, but I am straight clean! And if you want to marry me, you have my answer," He grab Matthias head as he slam his lips into his mouth. Matthias kiss him back, as their tongue dance away. Markell started to take control as he started to lung up to Matthias as Matthias try to take back. Markell won the kiss as they both pant. He started to hold his hands as he looked shyly at Matthias.

"My answer is yes…" He mumbled as Matthias was in a shock mood. Matthias look at him as he just try to figure out what just happen. Markell look at him as he snap his fingers at him. Matthias went back to reality as he had his grin back.

"I… wasn't expecting you to say something about your life like that…" Markell put his hand on his stomach as he look down. Matthias pull up his face as he change his grin to a smile.

"But, since you're about to answer my question," Pull out a black velvet box, he open it as a golden band gleam. Markell look at it as he look back at Matthias.

"Would you still like to be married idiot, that is no other than me?" Markell nod as he started to yell out danish on how much he love him.

The two felt happy as Markell started to organize the wedding. Oh how Matthias still love him, but Markell could be like is sister Abella on most time. ***Roll eyes***


	13. Sweden 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2**_

 _ **#2: Bernard and Berwald**_

 _ **How Long: 5 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: March 30- November 30**_

Bernard started doing his notes as he cotinue his routine. Wake up, go to work, cut up some bodies, eat, rest, eat again, go home, eat, check himself (and the baby), rest, cuddle to his husband, sleep. Sometimes he would eat five times a day, but the baby does need to stay nutrient and healthy. Berwald routine is more helpful to his pregnant wife. Wake up, massage his wife, go to work, organize some stuff, go home, eat, massage his wife again, cuddle, eat, massage his wife once more, sleep. It's something that they both agree on, most Berwald because he could massage his wife all day long.

" 27'', gaining a little more then thought so," He noted.

"You look fine, sweety." Bernard jump as he turned and saw Berwald hugging him behind. He smile as he contiue writing more of his notes.

"Ber," He started, "Don't you know it's bad to go up to a 5 month pregnant woman like that?" Berwald nuzzle on his neck as he look at him innocently.

"Nej," Bernard roll his crimson orbs as he finish up writing the progress. He started to yawn as Berwald pick him up in a bridle style and took him to bed. Bernard nuzzle on him as he felt being put on the bed. Berwald kiss him as he pat the round stomach as he look at it.

"Found out the gender?" He ask. Bernard smile as he felt his glasses being taken off, because last time he slept with glasses on he was looking himself in the mirror and saw marks on his face.

"You want to know, or be a surprise?" He ask his husband. Berwald lean down and kiss his lips as he smile.

"It's going to be a boy, is it?" Bernard shook his head no as Berwald kiss his belly.

"Hello, my little girl," He talk to his round belly, "Daddy is waiting patiently for you to come." Bernard look at his husband as he put his hand on his pregnant belly as he doze off. Berwald look at him as he kiss his wife and look at his belly. He put his hand on there as he look at the night stand. His note pad just sitting there, but just this time he cold look through in them! He couldn't help but look through his notes. Looking at the date and time his doctor wife did. Weight, weight, height (don't know if it's possible), etc. He came up with a comment section, when it look like when Bernard wrote this on his second month. The thought made him curious as he look at the comments of his wife. As he read, he learn about his wife world pregnancy. It reads:

 ** _I really didn't expect that I would be carrying a child so soon. I mean, me and Berwald kinda been thinking about having kids (Though I really don't think Peter and Richard count, also Elias and Eliot) but I never told him about OUR kind of pregnancy. In the 2p World, countries who end up pregnant, would mostly have a early birth. Either around seventh or eighth month pregnant. Rarely in sixth month. I do hope that won't happen to my brothers: Markell and Lokki. I even hope this doesn't happen with me too, plus Tino and Emil. I remember when Erzsebet (AKA 2p Hungary) was expecting her first with Roland (AKA 2p Austria)... They lost her. They were expecting a girl, but when they came to have her check by the ultrasound…. Erzsebet start to feel her water broke. But it was more like blood when I saw. Noted as Miscarriage._**

 ** _She was only five months along, why would life take an unborn life so fast? I can still remember Liliac was trying to help her friend as Christian was holding her back. Erzsebet claims that Roland was a drug dealer (Like about the last 12 twelve people I have cut open- Nope sorry! I meant look at) and he should be responsible with his action…. He just felt sorry as I just stand there like nothing happen. What kind of a doctor do that?_**

 _ **Anyways, enough with past patterns (as much as I care for) I just hope I don't lose this one. I pray I won't and I really hope Berwald (my husband for about 3 years now) doesn't get mad at me**_ _ **IF I lost my sweet child. I hope I will make it through to this nine months, otherwise I would still be happy that I have (or had, depens if I lost it- again IF) carried my sweet little one to this world.**_

 _ **Doctor Bernard Sweden Oxinerad**_

 _ **Doctor on Surgeries and Medical Treatment**_

Berwald just keep on reading the 'If' parts and 2p Hungary. How rough it was for him to see this and such. The 2p world pregnancy are also cruel as well! Berwald hear his lover moved a bit as he look at him. It must've been making his mind crazy with his last position he dealt with her pregnancy.

He put the book back as he saw one more thing. It was his third month of Bernard pregnancy as he wrote down something in his comment.

 ** _I'm starting to hope to have a little girl. I may not feel a kick yet, but I just somehow started to feel it's a girl. When I get my ultrasound, I'm going to hope it's a girl. Or a boy, but somehow I just want a girl badly. Maybe it's a mother feel. Oh and I hope Berwald stop worry on me. In my last notes (In my different note pad) I wrote about his overworking. I HATE it when he thinks he need to act like he's a man! Well, to be fair he's a man (And a god damn sexy one in bed) but he don't need to worry about me all the time. This will continue on in my other note pad, but I really wish Ber-Ber would be less worry of me and be more worry when the time comes. He can worry on me if he want but I was hoping he wouldn't be this much into my pregnancy. Not that I don't mind! Also note to self, stop using this note pad as a diary! I already have about everything I wrote in my other note pad, and if Berwald starts reading this, I will know you did!_**

Berwald stop as he look at his pregnant lover. The scary thing about him is his eyes are open, and looking at him. Berwald put back the note pad as he saw Bernard looking at him still.

"Um…" Berwald started to speak but Bernard sat up as he reach for the lamp. Berwald put his hand up as the lamp turn on and saw Bernard putting his glasses on.

"Talk," He told his husband, "Or you can stay on the couch until you do start talking to me why are you reading my notes in the middle of night," Berwald sigh and gave him a sorry look.

"I'm sorry," He started as Bernard listen, "I just want to know about what you record. I really didn't want to cause any trouble!" He put his hands up and Bernard rolled his eyes.

"It would be easy if you just ask." He told his husband as Berwald put his hands down, "But you are going to be glad that I'm tired and I not in the mood to slap you in the face, at the moment." He turn off the lamp as he put his glasses back on the night stand. Berwald didn't know what to do. Sleep on the couch or bed? He went to the bed as he felt Bernard hugging him close.

"And that I can forgive my husband easy to~!" He smile as he sleep. Berwald kiss his head as he slowly fall asleep.

"I love you," He told his wife.

"I love you too, Berber," He spoke softly. Berwald smile as he put his wife free hand and his on Bernard belly, "And we love you too, little girl" Berwald spoke. They cuddle as Bernard move his body up, so they can feel the baby. But Bernard race his hands to his belly as Berwald painc.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly. Bernard took Berwald hand as they both wait on the baby. Berwald wait as he felt something press on to his hands. A kick. He lean up and felt it more. He never thought he could feel his daughter like this, this just made him feel happy.

"She kicked," Bernard smile as Berwald put his ear on his belly. Listening to her heart beat.

Berwald listen more as he face at his wife. Bernard place his hand on top of his lover hands as he felt the baby move.

"She's going to have a wonderful father, Ber-Ber," He told his husband. Berwald smile as he kiss his lover lips and nuzzle on his chest.

"And she will have a wonderful mother, Ber," Berwald told him as they both went to sleep.


	14. Norway 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2**_

 _ **#3: Lokki and Lukas**_

 _ **How Long: 4 Month in**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: Apirl 17- December 17**_

Lokki lay on his bed as he wait for Lukas to come back with his ice cream sandwich. He started to crave on them recently and he never like cold food! It's starting to piss him off but when eat it, he starts to be happy and joyful. It's odd for his opinion, but Lukas would make a joke about him to 'Cool Off' and earn a punch to his shoulder. Lukas came in as Lokki look up as he touch his small bump.

"What took you so long?" He ask bordly. Lukas climb in bed as he pass one of the sandwich to his soon-to-be-wife and mother. He lay next to Lukas as he open the wrapper.

"It was way back of the freezer." Lukas told him.

Lokki bit the bar as he exhaled in the cream ice cold taste. He felt it melt in his mouth as he close his dark blue orb. Lukas look at Lokki as he heard his phone ring. He groan as he got up and went to his phone. Lokki look at his lover getting up as he went to the phone.

"Hello," He asked as his look change fast as he heard the person he's talking to. Lokki look at him as Lukas sigh and put on speaker.

"You're on speaker," He spoke as his face turn to gilt.

"We need to talk," Lokki panic as he heard that voice. The voice of his sister.

"Why did you lie to me, Norway!" Lokki didn't answer back, "I'm not FULLY mad at you, you just need to tell me why?" Lokki breath calmly as he reply.

"I… just remember how you look at Markell…" She became silent. Lukas open his mouth to defend his love.

"Lokki didn't know how would you react if you didn't know about us. But we do p-." He was interrupted by Lilac.

"I hope you do. Otherwise…" She became silent as Lokki held his breath, "One of you or I will kill it and hope you two will never see each other again." Lokki started to feel the tears sliding down on his face. Lukas drop the phone as he hug his pregnant soon-to-be-wife. Lokki started to cry softly as another voice came in.

"Dame it Liliac!"They heard Abella coming in.

"Oh please, just doing a silly stupid prank." Lokki eyes flare as Lukas look at him.

"What?" He ask close to anger.

"Oh no," Lukas mutter to himself.

"You are an idiot!" Abella yelled at her.

"Hey, I didn't finish my stupid prank. THAT Luciano AND Taisto both told me, before I tell them that we are coming over and see how big brother is doing. Not to men-." Agreements came over the line.

Lokki is fuming with anger as Lukas get him to calm him down.

"I'm going to burn her alive." Lokki orbs turn dark violet as Lukas could see him about going rampage.

"Lokki," He started, "Remember what Bernard told you. Don't stress on anger to much otherwise you know what happens." He told him calmly as Lokki began to think how to burn Lilac alive.

"I could just knock her out, slash oil on her pretty face as she wear a-." Lukas kissed him as his anger went away. He return the kiss as he moan a little. Lukas went his hands on his pants as the two moan more.

"Gross! You guys could've hang up!" They both stop as they heard Abella talking over the phone.

"You could hang up too, bitch," Lilac told Abella.

"Hey that's my little sister you're talking to!" Lukas scold her.

"Well…" Lokki shyly as Lukas look at him. He went over to the phone and hang up as he ruff on on his pregnant lover.

"You may be pregnant with my child, but when it comes to my little sister." He told him suddenly, "You get a small viking sexullality from an ex-viking, my little Flame Heart." Lokki smirk as he perpare himself being used by his ex-viking lover.


	15. Finland 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2_**

 ** _#4: Taisto and Tino_**

 ** _How Long: 4 Month in_**

 ** _Date when Baby Comes/Start: April 25- December 25_**

Taisto sat on the chair as he wait for Tino to come out of the changing room. He know that Tino is growing, but he wish he isn't force to go shopping with him. He saw Tino coming out with his cloths and had his smile. Tino look at him as he fold the cloths under his arms.

"Ready?" He ask as Taisto got up and smile.

"Um… yeah, ready as you are." Taisto told him. They both went out of the store, after paying for the cloths, and had something to eat. Taisto would do anything to keep Tino happy but sometimes he see weird cravings in front of him. He sat on the couch as he watch Tino making… squid ink soup. With salt and onions, celery, and a half of pint of peppers. Taisto look at him as he brought the soup to his lips. It made him started to make his food up to go out of his mouth.

"Taisto," Tino started as Taisto got his mind out, "If you don't like me eating this in front of you, then just say it."

Taisto look at him as he look at his pregnant wife. He soot over as he place his arm around him as he look at the growing belly. Taisto smile as he place his free hand on it as he look at his lover.

"Tino," He stated, "Would I ever tell you that, without hurting your cute face?" He mush Tino face as Tino chuckle with laughter. He place his 'Soup' on the table as he put himself on Taisto lap. He snuggled on his husband as he kiss his lips. They look into each other eyes as Tino smile brightly.

"I know you too well Tassy!" Tino told him. Taisto nuzzle on him as he smile.

"True, true. But I am you opsite self and I," Look into Tinos violet eye as Tino wonder what is he going to say next, "I am more… respectable person, then you." He drifted off as he look at Tino belly. He got up as he walk into his room. He can hear Tino calling after him as he lock himself in. He can remember how back in his viking days with Bernard, Lokki, and Markell. He was more ruthless than the three combined. He lay no mercy on the people he attack. Taisto was a psycho as he went to killing. Best archer as well! He started to imaging his child wouldn't care in the world as he also see his child cover in blood. A child that would be disrespectful and a killer. Taisto slam his head on the wall as he regret to see Tino heart broken in front of his eyes.

"Taisto!" Tino knock on the door, "Taisto what's wrong?"

How? How can Tino still love him? After all they been through! He nearly killed him three times back then! He want this torture to go away. Whoever is using him like a puppet.

"Tino…" He spoke, "... Leave me…" Tino still knock on the door as he wait.

"Taisto," Tino started, "Whatever it is, I will be there with you! No matter what the cost is going to be, I will be with you! Because you're my husband, my friend, my lover, the father of our child! And I LOVE you as my 2p! Who could actually stand up to himself, than a coward." Taisto look at the door as he felt his heart is heaved on.

Taisto went to the door and open it. Seeing Tino standing there with his brave face. Taisto can't say no and tell him mean things to his face! (And the fact he is pregnant) Tino love him more than anything in life!

"Oh Tino," Taisto hug him as Tino return the hug, "If I was still with Bernard, I don't think I would have him say thing to me like that!" He started to cry. Tino started to think to himself as he thought he was the one to have the mood swings.

"I think Bernard would, but you're with me and we will be seeing our little elf in five months!" Taisto look at him with a confuse look.

"I'm sorry," He started, "Should this be in… the other way around? Should you be the one who should be moody?" Tino laugh as he look at him.

"Maybe…" He spoke in a sly voices, "But maybe we can do a little make up sex?" Taisto look at him.

"You're getting horny are you?" Tino look shyly at the ground.

"... Maybe…" Taisto laugh as he pull Tino in their room. Still been careful on the kid.


	16. Iceland 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2**_

 _ **#5: Egil and Emil**_

 _ **How Long: 3 month**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: May 7- January 7**_

Emil watch Egil putting on some ice on his left eye. The one that has a patch on. Emil wonder what even happened to his eye. Though it must've been an accident when he was little. He want to ask Egil what happen so many time now, but he will respect his future husband memory. Egil exhale as he felt the ice on his eye. It hurt a lot in some days, but he can still feel it. He just want it to be over with.

"Egil," He heard Emil started as he munch on the licorish, "I know this might be rude to ask but… what happen to you eye?" Egil chuckled as he went over to the fridge and put out another tray of ice and put them in the ice bag.

"When I was little," Egil started, "I was wondering why would my big brother would mess around with fire and look at it. So… I was being stupid and I was looking into the fire. I started to see why would big brother do something like this. It was… beautiful. The fire just dancing on the wood as it burns it. Then I pick up a log that was tipping off and… I trip over on something. Marking my left eye… You don't want to see it." Emil got up as he see Egil still holding the tray and fill it up with water. He place it back in the fridge as Emil look at him.

"I still want to see it, if you don't mind…" Egil chuckled as his head look into the sink.

"You want to see it?" He ask as Emil snake his arms over him. Egil sigh as he slowly turn around, "Okay, here what it looks like." Emil saw his eye very… scorch. It was a lightish deepish red as it made a press on his eye. Not brown as he thought it was going to be, but it's whitish grey.

"Well?" Egil ask with a hint of disappointment, "Like it?" Emil hesitantly moved his hand to his eye. Strangely, he want to touch it.

"Can I?" He ask as Egil nod. His move his fingers over the burn mark. It was rough on the skin as he felt it more. Emil remove his hand as Egil smile.

"Don't worry too much about it," He told him, "As long I don't scratch it or rub it too hard, I'll be AOK!" Emil drag him to the chair as Egil look confuse.

"You are like Matthias, but mostly yourself," He told him as he reach to grab the omint. Egil heart race as he see it, and he doesn't want that.

"M-ma-maybe I'll be-." Emil glare at him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little of cream on you?" Egil shut his mouth as Emil sigh. He pull up a chair to Egil face as he open the omint. Emil scope it a pinkey size as Egil lean back.

"I'll be fine, beside my big brother told me I should be fine!" He spoke a little too quick. Emil just look at him as he had a pleading look.

"Please," Emil plead, "Just for the baby and me…" Egil sigh as he look at his fences.

"Fine!" He told Emil, "But I'm doing this for the baby!" Emil smirk as he rub it on his burn mark. Being careful not to go too hard on the mark, but making sure it's getting good. Egil flinch as he felt the pain stinging on his left eye. It hurts so bad that he want to put the ice bag on his face again.

As Emil finish up with the cream, Egil let his burn dry for a few minutes before he could put on his eye patch again. The two sat together on the loveseat as Emil look at his fiancee eye.

"Is it bothering you?" He ask as Egil look away.

"I can see fine with my right, but the left I see is… blurry. And if I close my right eye… it's more blurry." Emil nod as he look at the burn more.

"Was Lokki there when you hurt yourself?" He ask as Egil smile at him.

"Yeah, he was there. He panic and put some aloe on my face, and keep telling me to put it on my face every day. Then I stop when I started using eye patches. Hoping he could let go of that." Emil look at Egil as his looks just look so…

"You're okay?" Egil ask him as Emil just look at his face.

"When you smile, it look… kinda creepy. Like if Arthur went back to his pirating days and got a scar on his face…" Egil laugh as he got up and went to find his eye patch he left behind. Emil started to wonder why is he the one to carry the baby when it could be him… Maybe he has more body of a woman?


	17. Denmark 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!**_

 _ **#1: Markell and Matthias**_

 _ **Date when Baby Come/Start: March 8- November 8**_

Markell is finally getting what he thought he would in his entire life! He's getting married to Matthias today! He is very nervous, doesn't know what to expect. But he just can't wait anymore, he told Matthias they will get married after the baby is born, and yet the two agree that they could just have the wedding now. Though, they just want a small wedding and only be their family. Both 1p and 2p family. Also, they thought about bring both America's and both Prussia's and both Ireland's to their wedding. But they both fingure that Matthias would drink and join in with Gilbert and Cian, as Markell just watch with Glien and Christian. So no friends to figure out what's up.

"Mark?" Markell heard Tino opening the door. He let him in as Tino smile at him. Tino walk over and look at him.

"You look like you're going to pop," Tino joke as Markell try his best to hide it, but Tino's right. He could pop any day now and he could only hope it doesn't come out on this day.

"Right… that's…" Markell lost his words as the finnish straighten his tie out.

"It's okay," He told him, "Beside, today is the big day! Are you even excited to get married?" Markell look at the mirror as he sigh.

"Well… I am but… I don't know what could happen. Matthias could leave me for all I care, but that means Liliac could kill his ass as Abella beat the shit out of me or him! Or he really doesn't want to get marry to me and just doing what my little sister told him. Or- or he-!" Tino squeez his hands as Markell stop and look at Tino.

"Trust me…" He started. "When I first found out Taisto want to marry me, I thought he was joking. I just know he was a cold hearted person and when he met the real me… he just fell into me. I did the same. But then the day came, I wasn't hoping Taisto wouldn't leave me at the alter. But he was nervous as I was. It's funny, the two of us didn't think we didn't love each other… but we really do. Now if Matthias didn't propose to you when the two of you were going to have a cute running around, then would he care about you or not?" Markell nod as he understood what Tino is trying to tell him.

"Thank's Tino…" He told the finnish. Tino smile brightly as he nudged him to get going. They start to walk out of the room as Markell look through the past of his love life. His first kiss… his first date… his frist time of having sex… everything he shared with Matthias is going to their happy moment. Markell felt a strong kick to his side. His child (Since they thought about not knowing it's gender when they went to the appointment) was being active more than usual. He rub it as he smile sweetly at it.

"Hey there," He spoke quietly, "Could you please calm down? Maybe your nervous as I am now." He kind find it weird that he's talking to his stomach before he see his husband.

"Markell," He heard Tino talking, "You're okay?" Markell nod as Tino smile a little worry.

"Okay, but if you start to feel different, you tell Matthias or me. Got that?" Markell look at Tino strangely.

"I wonder why can't Taisto can't be nice like you?" Tino chuckled as they walk.

"Tassy has a good side! You know that very well." Markell could only nod as they walk. Matthias felt nervous, excited, and unpastiait! He see Markell walk down as Matthias is feeling his chest being tight as he see Markell coming closer. He was now getting married to someone he love everyday. Matthias grip on his hands as he see Markell up to him. Lukas smile as Matthias could have sworn he saw a tear just rolled down on his eye. But Matthias didn't want to bother him with that yet. They both started with their vows they wrote as Matthias went first. Being nervous with this. That or it's Markell sister, Lilac is preaching for them.

"Markell," He started sweetly and calmly, "From the first time we met, I never thought I find someone who is the opposite of me. So calm on things, not into the things I would like, and more. But… that's when the war between the worlds started. I never thought it would end if I never thought about admitting my feelings to you. You helped me as later on I'm helping you. If I could make one wish, it would be this…" Markell eye's started to water as Mathias chuckled at him, "...I would never leave your side. No matter what team you and I would play in, I won't leave you side. You're the only one who could understand me as I can understand you… Markell Kolar Denmark… I love you too much. That I could pull out my heart to you." Matthias finished as Markell just tear up more and more. He got the tears away as he started to say something to him.

"T-that was sweet…" He clear his maroon eyes some more as Matthias pull out his handkerchief to him. Markell acet it and clean his eyes out. As he finish, he pull up his vows to his now husband.

"Matthias," He spoke, "When I first met you, I could never thought I could met someone who is happier and an idiot at the same time. But I could love any idiot, because they could give me a good laugh or more. And now that I'm carrying you child, or childrens since we both want to just know what the gender health and don't want to know how many," Everyone laugh as Markell chuckled as he felt the baby kicking again. He rub it as it calm down a little and went on, "I could never trade anything for this. Matthias Kohler Denmark, you're with me no matter what happens. No matter how angry I can get, or how I want to be alone, or even when I just want to kill you. But you just keep me smiling… no matter what happens. Even if the baby want to be born today, I couldn't care less. As long we can see his or her beautiful face, and eyes and hair, I wouldn't trade it for the world." He smile as Matthias look worry.

"What?" Markell ask as Matthias look more worry.

"Did you say.. 'If the baby want to be born today'?" He ask Markell. Markell look confuse.

"I did, why?" Berwald shack his wife as Bernard woke up from his nap.

"What?" He ask as Berwald nudge him to the danishes, "Is something the matter?" He ask as Matthias look at him.

"Didn't you check on the month when the baby is going to be born?" He ask as Bernard thought.

"I did say the baby would be born on November 8th," Markell grunt as he felt the baby moving more. He look at Matthias as he wonder.

"What?" Markell ask in impastin, "What does it have to do with the baby?"

"Markell," Matthias spoke calmly, "what day is it?" Markell scuff as he cross his arms.

"November 8th, you loveable idiot." He told him as he felt another pain coming. Trying not to show it as Abella slap her head.

"Dameit Denmark!" She look at Liliac, "I told you not to do it on their wedding day when the baby comes!" Lilac look at her counterpart as she shake her head.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who thought about let's my brother, who was only a eight month pregnant, hit on mood swings!" Markell isn't in the mood to hear the two Greenlands bicker on. That's when he fell on the floor as Matthias help him.

"Markell!" He spoke in worry and scared. Bernard pull out his phone as he call 911.

Markell felt something pop as he saw his pants are wet. He look at Matthias as he look up at Lilac.

"Dear… little sister," He started as he breath carefully, "Can we… get to that part now?" Liliac smirk as she look at Matthias.

"I'll make this short, Matthias Kohler Denmark, Do you dare to take my brother, who will be giving birth to you kid now, to be your wife or husband?"

"I do!" He told her as he look at Markell in pain.

"And do you, big brother, take my counterpart brother to be the father of your child?" Markell glare at her.

"You know DAME well I am!" He told her as she smirk.

"You can kiss the bride." She finish off as Matthias and Markell kissed. Though they cut it short as Markell felt his lower body is using to push. Lukas and Lokki both cover their brother's eyes (Or eye on Egil) as they don't want to see this coming. Tino hug Taisto as Taisto hug him tight. Bernard told them the ambulance will be coming any minute now as Berwald is trying to act normal, but he might as well prepared what will or could happen to his wife.

When the ambulance came and got Markell, they went to the hospital. Matthias held on to Markell hand as he look at him.

"You'll be fine, sweetie," Matthias told him as Markell grunt in pain.

"Why… can't be you… be the one… Ahh~ in this position!" Markell groan in pain. Matthias rolled his eyes as he look at his now husband.

"Hey, if god made the wife carry the baby for nine months, mide as well have the husband do it for the wife." Markell glare at him.

"Are you mocking me!?" He growled as Matthias look at him.

"I'm trying not to!" He told Markell back. Markell groan more as he glare at him again.

"I'm… DEFINITELY not going to carry the kids again!" Matthias nod as Markell is waiting a come back. It seem Matthias is not. Guess it's not his fault for putting him in pain. Bernard came along, since he's a doctor too, and Berwald too. Not want to be alone and want to see if he can help out.

"Alright, Marky," Bernard used Markell pet name, "You nearly there on dilation. Just keep breathing and stay calm." Markell scuff at his old friend and glare at him.

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing for the past hours!? Dying on the day of my wedding?!" Bernard look at Berwald with a smile.

"Pain talking," He told Berwald as he grunt and Matthias nod.

They went inside as the others follow and saw Matthias speed walking with the doctors. When they got Markell in the clothing, he right away felt the baby coming out. He pushed for hours until he gave his final push. He heard something crying. It was his baby. Matthias and his baby. Matthias went to cut the cord and held their baby. He brought it over to Markell as they both smile.

"Say hello to our baby girl." Markell started to cry as he look at Matthias.

"What are we going to name her?" He ask. Matthias thought as he look at him.

"I remember back in our viking times… I remember this little girl named Siggy." Markell look at the baby. She had Markell brownish hair, and Matthias wide hair. She open her eyes as they had maroon eyes. She look so beautiful.

"Siggy," Markell tested the name, "Siggy Kolar Corphanga… It suits her, and I love it…" Matthias smile as they both look at their liik girl. She is beautiful…


	18. Sweden 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!**_

 _ **#2: Bernard and Berwald**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: March 30- November 30**_

Bernard didn't went to work after delivering the baby of Matthias and Markell. And he loth being in the basement for the moment. He look though the chains he keep here. They were old looking and he used them once… on Berwald. It made him remember about the war… kidnap Abella, then Berwald. Play the 'Sucker for Pain' as he wiped them and cutting them. He didn't know why he's remembering that, it just made him… odd. He roll his orbs as he thought of throwing them away until he saw a pair hands sliding in.

"When was the last time you chained me?" Berwald spoke as Bernard jump a little. He put them on the table and walk around the table to the other side.

"I remember it was either the 2p 1p war or how this little one decided to pop in this family now." Berwald chuckled as Bernard see a smile peaking on his lips. He would tease about him now but he felt his baby moving. He reach down as he look at it. Berwald look at him.

"Are you… okay?" he ask. Bernard smile as he walk over to his husband.

"Just a little tired… and…" He was embarrassed to say it as Berwald look at him.

"Horny?" Bernard nod as Berwald understand. He want to have sex but he's afraid he would hurt it.

"We can still do it, beside from what I read and heard from a very sweet friend of mine, it's supposed to help the labor process." Berwald look at him still.

"I… still don't want to hurt it." Bernard nod as he look at his large belly. Berwald walk over as he touch it. Feeling it kicking and moving. It would be his last day to feel it.

"Berwald…" He heard his wife talking.

"Ja?"

"...Why do you still love me? After I done things to you and sweet Abella." Berwald look at him as his chin rest on the swollen belly.

"It's in the past." He told him, "Whatever happen in the past, stays in the past. Sad or hurtful moments… it won't come back and hurt us." Bernard smile as he felt the child kick. Knocking Berwald chin off with a surprise look. Bernard chuckled as he look at his husband.

"Hehe… our little Berlinda is probably excited to see us soon!" Berwald pet the belly as Bernard giggel.

"Don't you think having too many names that has 'Ber' in front of their names would be confusing or so?" He ask as Bernard smile brightly.

"Well… I was thinking have our little girl named Susan, but then I remember that Tino would call you Su-san. Which it would be confusing to you and our pretty little girl!" He rub his stomach more as Berwald thought of something.

"There's one name I use to remember. Though I don't think you would understand." Bernard smile at him more as he sat on the table, legs were starting to kill him as he carry such a weight.

"I would, but if you didn't like it I thought of Leggattha. The wife of Ragnar Lothbrok." Berwald look at him with wide eyes at him, making Bernard feeling his stomach more.

"I was thinking about that name too…" The two look into each other eyes as Bernard grunt a little. Berwald walk over as he place his large hands on the swollen stomach. Bernard on the other hand felt pain coming a little until it went away.

"You're going to be all right?" Berwald ask as his lover smile again.

"Bright as day!" He restasure him husband. He got up and walk to the door, "Why don't we get out of this room. I'm already thinking about having sex again in here…" Bernard said it in a sexualy manor as Berwald slowly follow.

"... Ja, I suppose so." This… made Bernard face changed. He glare at Berwald as Berwald get the message. He slap his head as Bernard walk up stairs. Now knowing Berwald would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Then again, Bernard easily can forgive him. If he make his wife some lingonberry pancakes. As night came, Bernard slept very uncomfortable. He toss and turn as he try to find his spot. But the child has been moving a lot lately. It's getting hard for him to sleep now as his groan in defeat. Bernard got up and put on his dark red robe on. He tie it carefully, not want to hurt his little girl, and walk down stairs. Bernard had the lamp on as he walk back and forth in the living room. It still hurt. He even put his one hand on his back and one where his daughter has been kicking. Bernard may be a fool and idiot, but he know when something serious is going to happen… it's going to happen. That's when Bernard heard a small pop coming from his lower regions. He then felt the pain very strong and felt his pants wet.

He started to use his psycho head of his. Pain equal strong contraction. Wetness from lower regions also equal to water. Water…? It hit him like a frying pan. His water broke.

"BERWALD!" He shouted as Berwald flop off from his bed as he heard Bernard scream. He ran down as he see his floor being soke and his wife fall on his knees and held his stomach.

"Bernard!" He ran to him as Bernard grip on the coffee table.

"Ber… URH!" Bernard crimson eyes shut as he held on to his stomach, "Th… the bab… baby is… ARH!" Berwald held him in his arms as he calm him down. Bernard squeeze on Berwald shoulder as he look at him.

"Get… get the bag!" Berwald nod as he let go of his wife. He ran up stairs and thought about this. Tonight… his wife is giving birth. Is he ready to be a father? Is he ready for this moment? He dosen't know…

"BERWALD!" He shake his thoughts as he ran down stairs and grab the car keys.

Berwald open the car door as Bernard got in. Bernard never thought he would feel this much pain of his life. Sure, he got slap at and such by his ex-husband, but this never compare to be shot from his knee cap before. And that is how Bernard wanted to be a doctor! As Berwald drove, Bernard started to hold on to his stomach for his dear life. The pain was unbearable! But if he's going to have kids with Berwald, he won't give up on this small family he and him started to make.

"Taisto!" Berwald pull out his phone as he called the 2p finnish.

"What?!" He shouted back, "Don't you know what the fuck time it is, you stoic swede!" Yep. Morning or midnight calls are never a great time to talk with Tasito. Even after hunting some elk.

"It's… good to hear you, but call the others. Bernard is giving birth!" He told him. He heard on the line someone asking what's going on as Taisto reply back in finnish. Bernard chuckled as he lean back.

"Oh~ that finnish man isn't going to be too happy about waking up on his cl… closest friend is… giving birth." Bernard manage to say as he groan in pain.

"Stoic!" Berwald listen to Taisto talking over, "Imma gonna call the others. Will see there. And tell Bernard to be okay! I may… divorce him because I loved- and still do- Tino better, and he may be a… Oliver-Flavio type. BUT I'M still responsible to that psychotic doctor, no matter what happens. You got that!" Berwald grunted as he heard Taisto hang up on him. Bernard smile as the pain stop for a second.

"Tassy, Tassy, Tassy…" He mutter, "You're more stubborn than me… Oh!" Berwald look at Bernard as he see the pain hurting him again. He pray that he get to the hospital on time.

When they arrived, Bernard got into the hospital gown and breathing calmly. Berwald stay by his side. Not letting go or anything. Just sat next to Bernard the entire time. The door open as Berwald look up as Bernard dryly laugh.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Oliy." He told his close friend as Oliver smile and start to pull out his gloves.

"Oh, I was staying here late and I heard a friendly doctor swedish man came through~! So here I am!" Berwald look at his wife with a confused look.

"What I find funny is that you're friends with Oliver and Flavio and I'm not friends with Arthur and Loviano." Bernard laugh dryly again as he felt the urge to push now.

"Don't worry, Berry!" Oliver told him as he put up his mask, "You're already dilating and now you can start pushing on the next contraction." Bernard nod as he listen to his 2p friend. Berwald been giving him encouragement to his lover as time pass by. Oliver look at the moinatir and his cotton candy eyes werey.

"Bernard," He spoke, "I'm afraid we might have to do the C-section." Bernard dryly laugh once more.

"And… I though I wouldn't… be cut up." Berwald look at Oliver as he had pleading eyes.

"Don't make me leave." Berwald beg to Oliver. Olive smile under his mask as he nod in understanding. After a few minutes later, Oliver came out as he remove his mask and went to get the others.

"You can go in now." Everyone went in the room and saw Bernard clapes on the bed tired as Berwald held their child. Their baby girl.

Berwald had tears in his eyes as he look at his daughter. Blond hair like her father as she had her mother eyes. Her face is a mixture between his and Bernard face. She was the perfect little girl he could ever have. Bernard woke up as he see Berwald holding their daughter.

"Can I see my little princess?" Berwald pass the baby to Bernard as he look at her face. It was like seeing a face of an angle.

"My sweet little Leggattha Oxenstiernadir Stockholm…" Tino smile as he see his dear friend and his baby in Bernard arms.

"You two are going to be great parents." Taisto look at Tino as Berwald look at his friend.

"So will you…" The two finnish look at the swedish men as Bernard thought of something.

"Taisto, Tino," The two look at Bernard as he smile, "I was thinking, and I hope it's okay with Berwald too, but… would the two of you will be Stockholm gardien? Since the four of us are like a family already, minse the rest of our brothers and sister." The two smile as Taisto put his arm around Tino.

"Joo," He told them, "We are family by us four."


	19. Norway 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!**_

 _ **#3: Lokki and Lukas**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: Apirl 17- December 17**_

Lokki started to draw a warm bath. He fell deep in the water as he never thought he could sleep in the tube. He woke up as he see his large belly moved. Lokki woke his lazy dark blue orbs as he see his stomach pushing through his skin. He chuckled as he move his hand to his belly. His baby move a little more harder as he thought about Lukas. He must be wondering where his wife, now that been married after Denmark's and Iceland's. Lokki started to get up but the door open. Lukas walk in and saw Lokki about to get out.

"Oh, hi honey," Lokki spoke as Lukas smile at him. Lukas sat by the tube and grab a cup that was sitting next to the tube. He scoop up about half full of water and gently pour it on Lokki hair. Lokki got up from a jolt as he felt the water hit his hair. It was cold like an ice cube.

"You're alright?" Lukas ask as Lokki felt his baby jolt a little.

"Better as ever." Lukas move his hand to Lokki swollen stomach as he felt his little angel kicking. Lokki move his hand to his belly as he stare at it. As if it's something give him a mother glow.

"It been kicken a lot lately." Lokki told his husband. Lukas move his porcelain finger to Lokki chest as he slowly make it his face. He lean to Lokki lips as he closed his violet eyes. Lokki lean up to Lukas lips and kissed him passionately. They stop as Lukas pull Lokki wet hair back.

"When you're done with your bath, come and see me in the bedroom." Lokki smile as Lukas walk out. Leaving him sitting there as he see the cup on the rim of the tub. He reach for it as he stop all of a sudden. Moving his fingers to his belly as he felt his child moving more. It push it body outwards as Lokki grunt in pain. Like his little angel want to rip his skin out. Funny thing is on how normal pregnancy is supposed to have a smaller round stomach, his is a little more larger. Thought Bernard told him he's just carrying one, but it never made him stop thinking.

The pain came back as Lokki tried to fight it back, but he thought on something. Could their baby come out tonight? Lokki smile if it was going to, because he want to see his little one already. As he walk out and held his stomach to their share room, Lukas lay on the bed as he wore a suit. No jacket on, but his tie hang loose as his hair is messy. Lokki has a weird feeling about this. Lukas drag his fingers as he rub them on the blankets. He look up and smirk.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Lokki rolled his dark blue eyes as he look at his husband.

"I try not to," He told him as he went to put on his night gown he got when he was only five months along. He heard Lukas getting out of bed as he walk over to him. Oh this feeling was getting a little wired.

"Let me refresh…" Lukas breath on his skin, "... your fire memory!" Lokki jump as he felt Lukas picking him up and throw him on the bed. Lukas got on top as he and Lokki were trying to have sex, but Lokki was getting to scared by his husband. Was he drinking?!

Lokki fell off of the bed as he landed on his bottom, which made Lukas stop and ran to him.

"Lokki! Are you alright?!" His husband ask in a very protected manner as Lokki felt something wet. He look down as he saw his nightgown is wet. He look at Lukas with worry eyes. His once dark blue eyes became light blue.

"Lukas," He started to tell him but the contraction started to hurt him. Lukas held him as Lokki tell him to call Bernard and the others. In a flash, Lukas called Bernard as he heard a sleep voice calling over.

"This is Doctor Sweden Oxenstierna Bernard, how may I help you?" Lukas scuff as he see Lokki getting on the bed as he breath.

"Bernard," He started to tell him, "Lokki is giving birth. We need you here!" As on cue, Bernard seem to be wide awake.

"When did his water break?" He ask.

"A moment ago," He started to hear murmurs over the line as Lukas heard Berwald talking in his sleep. Lukas wait as Bernard finish fast talking in swedish and talk to him.

"Lukas," Bernard started, "I will see the two of you at your place. The hospital closed about three hours ago. You have Lokki calm and make sure he breath. If the head start to show, then you have to deliver your baby. Got that?" Lukas nod as he forgot he's on the phone with Bernard.

"Ja, okay." And he hung up. He saw Lokki is breathing calmly as he can. He got the bed all set for Lokki as they wait for Bernard to come with the others. AS they wait, Lukas held his hand and look at him. Lokki stay smiling from the pain as he look at Lukas.

"We g-get to m-met our son s-so-soon," Lukas smile and kissed his lips.

"I'm so proud of you Lokki," He told him as Lokki grunt in pain. The door knocked as he kiss Lokki lips again and ran down stairs.

He open the door and both Greenlands and Denmark's are there.

"... Maybe just for once!" Lilac started to tell Markell as Lukas look at them. Matthais held Siggy in his arms as Abella carried the car seat.

"Why would you have the baby out of her car seat?" Lukas ask as Matthias shush Siggy in his arms.

"She like it when she's with her Far and Mor, than be stuck in that thing!" Lukas… really never thought their child would start being a daddy's little girl now.

The Icelands and Finland's came in running, as Taisto and Egil held their wives close.

"Is Berwald and Bernard here yet?" Emil ask as Lukas shake his head.

"No, but they all should be here soon." They nod as Taisto look at him.

"Do you mind if we go inside or just have us freeze to death? Expshealy when someone is about to pop in the next few days?" Lukas moved out of the way as everyone got inside. Tino hung up is jacket as Egil look around the place. It does have his big brother taste. A fire place in the living room, bear skin on the floor, walls wooden and floor, and a shelf of books. Mostly spells.

Lukas ran upstairs as Egil look at his wife.

"You're brother is going to be alright," He told him as Egil nod.

"I hope so," He started to tell Emil, "Because if his baby dies… I don't think he would be happy ever again."

Lukas open the door as Lokki cried in pain. Lukas wince as he heard his shout. Broke his heart as he walk over to him.

"W-where's Be-bernard?" He ask as Lukas held his hands.

"He's coming, he's coming," He told him. Lokki growled in pain as he look at Lukas.

"Is… is m-my li-little b-brother h-here?" He ask. Lukas smile as he kissed him.

"Egil here, same with Emil."

The door open as Bernard had his doctor bag with him. Lukas kinda forgot what Bernard use to look like when he was skinny, but now that his baby is coming… he's going to hope the baby is going to be alright.

"How is he doing?" Bernard ask as Lokki groan.

"I can feel the baby is starting to come out!" He gasp as Bernard made his way over. Lukas look at Lokki as he pray that he or the baby won't die.

"Okay," Bernard started to tell them, "The baby is fully crowned, you can push on the next contraction and hold it for a good 10 seconds. Okay?" Lokki nod as Lukas look at Bernard.

"As long the bed won't have any blood from any cutting, then okay." Bernard didn't crack a grin as he look at Lukas.

"You could never know, Norway." Lukas look at Bernard as he gave serious face, "You just gotta hope that the baby comes through."

After hours of screaming and cursing, their son is born. Lokki held him in his arms as he and Lukas started to call him: Sorien Bondkar Oslo.


	20. Finland 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

_**Nordic 5 Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!**_

 _ **#4: Taisto and Tino**_

 _ **Date when Baby Comes/Start: April 25- December 25**_

It was already Christmas eve. Taisto tap his feet as he watch his nine month pregnant wife getting in the slale. His Santa suit is all set as Taisto look at him.

"Maybe I should deliver the present this year. I mean, you can't travel when you're only about to give birth in any moment now." Tino pull on his cap and look at Taisto.

"But everyone is depending on me! Plus when you delivered the present, I got too many complaints that I gave them vegetables or meat if you count Allan." Taisto chucked at that memory. It was to good to see Allan getting very pissed off at Luciano and Matt. Oh how wish he could do it again.

"Alright, you can go," He told him as Tino brought up his rears, "BUT I have to go with you. Can't stay here while you're gone and might have got yourself in a very bad spot to give birth. You do understand right?" Tino look at him as Taisto smirk at him. He does love his husband but when it comes to his pregnancy or his sickness, Taisto will do his best to be in the picture.

"Oh~!" He groan as Taisto smirk turn to a grin, "There is no way I'm going to argue with my husband. Even if he just want to show himself that he is a prideful man after all." Taisto look at him as he walk up to him.

"So~ does that mean I can come?" Tino look at him as he slowly get off of the sleay.

"Nope!" He tap Taisto cheek and smile, "I'm going to have our… German friends or maybe our estonian friends… to take care of this." Taisto grin disappeared as his color drain from his body.

"E-estoi...naian… f-friends?" He asked worriedly as Tino gasp.

"Oh how wonderful for me to think about that! They do owe us a favor anyway~" Taisto watch as his heavily pregnant wife walk inside and start calling his friend. Oh he hope Egar can understand his wife's mood swings.

After calling them, the two finnish men cuddle next to the fire as Taisto starts to get a little worry. Tino could be giving birth any moment or day now and the hospital is closed. He trust the Sweden's would be over any moment, since Tino thought about seeing their good friends and little Leggattha.

"Tassy," Tino spoke as Taisto look at him.

"Moi," He reply as Tino slowly got up.

"I'm taking a bath." Taisto got up as he help Tino, but Tino look at him, "And I won't be needing your help." Taisto gave Tino a sad puppy face as Tino pet his hair.

"I know you're worry about me, and if I feel pain is coming, I'll tell you." Taisto scoff as he cross his arms.

"You better or I won't be giving you kids again." Tino smile brightly as he peck on Taisto cheek. Taisto started to follow but Tino gave him a look as Taisto grunt and sat on the couch, with his arms crossed.

"That's my honey wobey~!" Tino tesed as Taisto flush.

Tino walk up stairs as he held one hand on his stomach and the other on the railing. He smile as he walk into the bathroom. Pulling out his bath towel and the new fresh pair of cloths, he started to run the water evenly. He may not have his usual hot water on his skin, but he can have it to normal water temperature. He spoke in the water as he felt it relaxing. He felt like he's in heaven. But that moment was disturbed by his little girl moving. He move his hand on his stomach as he rub it.

"Moi, little one," He told her in his sweet tone, "Can you calm down a little for atia? I know it's almost christmas, but you're atai need to relax and don't have to feel you- oh!" Another kick came in. Tino smile sweetly as he move his finger over. He wonder how many he's having. Two, three? He'll just have to wait until they come. Speaking of coming, he heard the door open. Must be Bernard and Berwald. Tino slowly got out of the tube but his child kicked in as he wince in pain. It hurt than the last kick, maybe he is expecting more than one. Tino shake the thought off as he got up and felt another pain again. He try not to fall but he can't help the pain hit him like a soccer ball. He got out and change into his light blue button shirt and baggy matching pants. With elastic lace. Tino walk down stairs as he see Taisto and Berwald doing a small staring contest.

"Don't tell me that the two of you been looking at each other eyes since you arrived." Tino ask as Taisto reply back.

"Quite, my lovely beautiful wife…" Taisto had a hit of caring and coldness in his voice.

"He's still my wife." Berwald told him as Taisto smirk.

"Last time I check, Finny is wearing my wedding band."

"At least I'm not a crazy psycho, like you are with a gun."

"You're forgetting that me and Fin both have guns here, IKEA fucker."

"Blood bath."

"Man Chair."

"Gun Freck."

"Your ex wife carries a gun."

"But he's-"

"Oh will the two of you just make up and stop your childish nocens!" Bernard butt in as Berwald shush him.

"Wife." Taisto snap his fingers at him.

"That's my ex wife there!" Berwald smirk as he pull up his ring.

"Last time I check, I'm married to him." Taisto and Berwald went back on calling mean comments as Bernard look at Tino.

"I'm starting to wonder if our kids will be like this?" Tino laugh as the two sat away from the other two.

"As a matter of fact, I think Su-san and Tassy would have our children marry each other." Tino joke as Bernard pull up the coffee up to his mouth.

"Already plan it!" Taisto and Berwald both said at the same time. Making the wives roll their eyes at them.

"And you're going to loss, Sev." Taisto told him as Berwald grunt. Tino look at Taisto with a questionable look.

"Did you do something to Berwald?" He ask as Taisto snap his fingers at Berwald. He groan at him as Berwald is starting to smirk.

"You're going to forfeit." Taisto grunt at him.

"You're gonna make me?" Tino grunt in the pain as he felt something wet. He chuckled nervously at the group.

"The baby will…" Taisto and Berwald both switch their heads at Tino as Tino is starting to breath heavy. Bernard set the coffee down as he help Tino up.

"Sweet little ones are coming~!" He spoke as Tino want to drop on the floor and give birth. They went upstairs as Taisto didn't say a word.

"Next round, because that didn't count!" Berwald just rolled his eyes at him as he glared back.

"How about no!" Tino said through the pain as the two stop thinking about the staring contest.

Taisto was with Tino for what felt like hours when their first child came to the world. Taisto held their little girl in his arms as he heard Tino screaming in pain. Bernard started to tell Berwald to call the others as he deliver the second baby.

"TWO?!" Taisto shouted as Tino glare at him.

"I'M SSSSS OOOOO NOT LETTING YOU USE ME AS A FUCK TOY AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tino yelled at him as Taisto can understand that is the pain talking… right?

"Bernard," He spoke in fear, "Please tell me that is just the pain talking?" Bernard look at him with a 'You're really that fucken stupid' look.

"I may be a doctor, but I'm not a mind reader!" Taisto just held his girl in his arms as he shake a little.

"...Thought so."

After the second child was born, Tino smiled for joy and they both held their baby boy and girl. Tristan and Tiffany Vainaiano Heskin.


	21. Iceland 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Nordic 5 Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#5: Egil and Emil_**

 ** _Date when Baby Come/Start: May 7- January 7_**

"What do you mean you can't stay?" He ask his husband as Egil throw his clothes in the trunk. Egil hasn't been himself lately and Emil is already scared.

"I just… need to be away for a while." He told Emil as Emil freak out.

"You. Need a break? When I'm only about to give birth to your kid any day or moment now?!" Egil stop as he look at Emil. Emil cross his arms over his large belly as Egil sigh.

"I promise I will come back," He reassure him.

"When? Tomorrow? Next week? 10 years?!" Egil lock his trunk and started to go to his car.

"Egil!" Emil yelled after him as Egil threw his trunk in the back.

"EGIL!" Emil yelled at him as Egil look at him.

"Emil!" He started to tell him as he grip on Emils shoulders, "I'm truly sorry for doing this to you, but not going to be gone for ten years and I need to get my head clear. I will come back to you when you call me if the baby is about to be born, and I will be there! Do you understand me?!" Emil started to whimper as Egil stop griping him.

Egil step back as Emil held onto him.

"D-don't l-leave me!" Emil beg as he fall on his knees. Egil look at him as Emil held onto his legs. Emil sob on his legs as Egil sigh.

"Emil," He got to his level and held his chin, "It's just these thoughts that I have been thinking on things. Please, don't stress yourself." Emil whip his tears off as Egil pat his belly as a kick return. He kiss it as he look at Emil. Emil eyes still water as he look at Egil.

"You better come back," Egil kiss Emil pastasantly as he smile at him.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Emil laugh as he wiped off the last tear. Egil got up as Emil watch Egil driving off. He never felt… along. Guess he's never get to be alone for a long time. He started to walk back inside as the child kicked out.

"Oh! Sweetie," He started to talk to his belly, "You miss your daddy already?"

The unborn kick in frustration as Emil fall on the floor when he got in. His baby isn't happy.

"I'm sorry that you miss him. He'll be back, he promised. And if he doesn't, I'll have either Lokki, Taisto, or your auntie Lilac torture him." The baby kicked harder as Emil get the message.

"Already a daddy's little girl, are you?" He felt a shyly kick as Emil smile. He move the both of his arms and held his belly.

Egil stayed over at his brothers. Lukas and Lokki weren't to happy to hear that Egil left Emil, when he could give birth any day now, but that's when Egil start telling them that he's scared. Scared that he's going to be the worst father and might do something wrong. Lokki hug him as Egil cried on his shoulders as Lukas gave him a hug too. Though, Lukas still doesn't like that Egil left his brother/wife home alone. Egil just said he'll stay here for a week until he leaves.

Back at his place, Emil try to sleep as he see his empty bedside. He miss when Egil would hold him and breath on his skin. But now that he's staying over at a hotel or somewhere else, since Egil didn't tell him where he's staying at, Emil is feeling more pain from his heart and his belly. He want to take the agony out of him and bury it six-feet under. But… he didn't do it. He lay on his back and look at the ceiling.

Breathing up and down from his stomach move with his breathing. Emil move his finger up on his belly and rub his daughter kicking spot. He breath easy when his little girl start to push through his belly. Then he felt another one pushing on his skin. Yes, he's expecting twins. One girl and one boy. He is a little nervous on having twins. From what Tino told him, it hurt a ton of more than having one. That's when he felt something odd. He didn't want to remove the brackets. He had a gut feeling that he need to call Egil. Once Emil got out of bed, a huge amount of pain hit him hard. Emil drop on the floor as he went over to the phone.

He dile to Egil first, waiting for him to answer. Emil got a voicemail as he grunt in pain as he leave a message.

"Egil," He breath heavily as he look at the time, "The baby is coming! I'm calling the ambulance to come and get me. Meet me at the hospital. If I'm not there- Ah~..." Emil breath in and out as he move his hand on his belly, "... Please hurry!" He hang up as he dile the doctor.

"EGIL!" Egil flop off the bed as he see Lukas pissed off, "GET YOUR SMALL ASS UP!"  
"Lukas!" Egil turn and saw his big brother holding Sorien in his arms and slap him, "If you're going to walk up my brother like that, then poor parenting you're doing!" Egil got up as he look at both Norways.

"What's going on?" Lokki smile brightly as he slap his face.

"Your wife is giving birth to your kids, my lord." Egil glare at him.

"You don't have to use that refrains that Greenland and Japan and Ireland dose."

After driving to the doctors, Egil sprint to the room as he just witnessed seeing his child is out of him. He saw his baby girl born as Bernard got her out.

"Oh right in time!" Egil chuckled as he fainted.

"Really?" Emil had ask, until he felt his son coming out.

20 minutes later, Egil woke up as he see Emil holding their children's.

"Hi honey," Emil told him, not looking. Egil try to smile as he see Emil glaring at him.

"Oh Emy," He started, "I came and I just saw our little girl being born."

"And you have to fanit?" Egil pat his pants as he walk over to Emil.

"Let's say.. It was disturbing." Emil nod his head as he gave the boy to Egil, "What's their name?" Emil look at him as he lean on him.

"The girl is Lucy and I want you to name our son." Egil smile as he kiss Egil.

"Eirk. Lucy and Eirk Stillson Iceland." Emil smile as he kiss his husband.

"I love you," Egil nuzzle on Emil as he look at his kids, "I love you all."

* * *

Haha! The Nordic are done! Now that leave... About four more group to do. Ladoina and Sealand are coming next! And thank you all for reading ^-^!


	22. Ladoina 1 The Start

Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: The Start

#1 Elias and Eliot

Title: The Internet Test

Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th

Elias look through the mail. Junk mail, junk mail, ads on something, more junk, bills. His eyes wide open as he see the name there. Greenland, Maka Abella. His aunt is expecting his bill.

"Ah~ Eliot!" He yelled as the 2p Ladonia came in and saw his boyfriend is trembling.

"Ja?" He ask as Elias gave him a pleading look.

"Do you think you can talk to auntie Greeny? I kinda have a small meeting with the others!" Eliot look at the paper as he sigh. He took the bill and hit his boyfriend on his head. Hard.

"OW! What was that for!?" Elias ask as Eliot walk off. Elias sigh as he follow like a kick puppy.

"I don't see why should I help you with auntie Rose and Maka. You're old enough to confront them right?" Elias chuckled as Eliot glare at him. He stop and spoon up to him.

"Now, why do you have to be quite like my dad?" Eliot look at him as he cross his arms.

"You mean our dad?" Elias slap his own head as he felt like an idiot.

"Sorry, my cute little laptop," Eliot blush as Elias got on top of him. It's starting to turn him on.

"E-El-Elias!" Eliot moan as Elias smirk.

"Ja, mein charger?" He's doing that on purpose! Eliot thought in his head. He remember what he need to tell him.

"Look as much as I want to have… porn with you again-" Elias pout as he cross his arms.

"Your pregnant, are you?" Eliot look at him as he look away. Elias look at him as he flop off from the couch.

"Yep, you're not ready to be a father, to our child."Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: The Start

#1 Elias and Eliot

Title: The Internet Test

Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th

Elias look through the mail. Junk mail, junk mail, ads on something, more junk, bills. His eyes wide open as he see the name there. Greenland, Maka Abella. His aunt is expecting his bill.

"Ah~ Eliot!" He yelled as the 2p Ladonia came in and saw his boyfriend is trembling.

"Ja?" He ask as Elias gave him a pleading look.

"Do you think you can talk to auntie Greeny? I kinda have a small meeting with the others!" Eliot look at the paper as he sigh. He took the bill and hit his boyfriend on his head. Hard.

"OW! What was that for!?" Elias ask as Eliot walk off. Elias sigh as he follow like a kick puppy.

"I don't see why should I help you with auntie Rose and Maka. You're old enough to confront them right?" Elias chuckled as Eliot glare at him. He stop and spoon up to him.

"Now, why do you have to be quite like my dad?" Eliot look at him as he cross his arms.

"You mean our dad?" Elias slap his own head as he felt like an idiot.

"Sorry, my cute little laptop," Eliot blush as Elias got on top of him. It's starting to turn him on.

"E-El-Elias!" Eliot moan as Elias smirk.

"Ja, mein charger?" He's doing that on purpose! Eliot thought in his head. He remember what he need to tell him.

"Look as much as I want to have… porn with you again-" Elias pout as he cross his arms.

"Your pregnant, are you?" Eliot look at him as he look away. Elias look at him as he flop off from the couch.

"Yep, you're not ready to be a father, to our child."

* * *

Okay, I did a little research on Greenland and THEY are the ones who made Facebook and Google. And I thought of putting a little kinky on laptop jokes... Ish. Hope you like it!


	23. Sealand 1 The Start

_**Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#2 Peter and Richard**_

 _ **Title: Land Lovers Baby**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 9th- May 30th**_

Richard woke up as he heard someone talking on the phone. He was not in the mood to hear this in nine- well he was supposed to see his cousin, Tristan and Tiffany, to baby sit them for a while. He keep on hearing his boyfriend on having one and Richard has been trying to for the past few days and no success.

"W-what?!" Peter voice sound excited. Richard eyes feel more awake than two minutes ago. He ran down stairs as he see Peter laughing quietly.

"T-thank you Papa! This mean so much for me and Richy!" Richard cough in as Peter smile look at him.

"Peter," Richard started as Peter went back on the phone.

"I got to go. Love you Papa!" He hang up as he ran to Richard. Richard look at him as Peter stop his loving doving to him.

"Sorry Richy, that was Papa calling."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can use that name to them!" Peter look sadden as Richard roll his green eyes at him, "But that also doesn't mean you can't stop calling me that."

Peter jump on him as he kiss him. Richard almost fell backwards on the floor as he hit on the wall.

"P-peter!" He started to tell him.

"Don't worry Richard! Papa Bernard told me the results that I'm going to have a baby!" Richard nod with a smile on his face as he look at Peter.

"What?" He ask. Peter cross his arms as he look at him, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, being a jerk!" He kick his shin as Richard jump up and down.

"What did I do?!" Richard ask as Peter sat on the couch.

"I'm pregnant!" Richard look at him as Peter look away from him.

"You are?" Peter glare at him as he cross his legs.

"Do I say it one more time?!" Richard felt his eyes wide open as he fainted.


	24. Both Kids Telling the Family Oh dear

_**Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: Telling the Family**_

 _ **Date: July 15th**_

Elias drove up to the parking lot of the Sweden's. He hasn't seen them in a long time. Last time he remember seeing them was after seeing his sister-in-law. Pulling on his bow tie a little, Eliot put a hand on his top of Elias free hand.

"It's going to be fine, Lappy." Elias look at his loveable micro lover. He is so sweet to him as kiss him, but Eliot stop him from going out, "And no lovey dovey to Mom and Dad, please?" Elias kiss his knuckles and gave him a sweet smile.

"I won't, but next time we take the laptop." Eliot slap his check slightly soft and kiss him.

"Or start doing what normal people would do." Elias cross his arms as Eliot walk out of the car. Elias sigh as he got out of the car as he carry the two laptops. One was silver and the other is goldish. He wonder how his battery is doing. Eliot saw a red, white, and black car that drove up. Maybe a little too fast. The two Ladoian both hear the hyper sealander is talking a little too fast. Richard look at his brother is a headache as Eliot pull out a bottle.

"Thanks big brother." He took some as Peter hug Richard behind.

"What brings squeak here?" Elias smirk at his younger adopted brother.

"Same thing that you're here, girly name." Elias growl as the door open in front of them. The four look over as they see Tino hold Tristian with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no wonder why Taisto said something about tires screeching. He won't be happy that his son was driving fast." Tino spoke as Richard whistle as he turned and heard a very angry voice.

"RICHARD KIRKLAND SEALAND!" Tino sigh as Eliot smile at Tino. Or his ex-mother in law.

"Hej, mr. Finland, or is it miss Finland. Not trying to be rude or anything!" He sway his hands as he see his ex- father in law coming out. Not happy.

"Where is the-?" Tino slap his face lightly as Taisto look at him.

"Don't swear in front of the kids." Tino gently rock the baby back and forth.

"Sorry," He told them as he glare at the 2p Sealand, "But do remind me to talk with him." Richard stick his tongue out as Tino look at him. Elias sigh and look at the finnish men.

"Can we come in?" He ask as Tino moved out of the way for them. They entered and saw Berwald is fixing the coffee table. Or he might've bought it.

"Hey pops!" Peter spoke as Berwald hit his head on the table. The four cringe as they saw Berwald hitting his head hard. Bernard walk in as he place Lagertha in her play pen.

"You're alright, Ber-Ber?" He ask as Berwald grunt back. Bernard smile as he made his way to the teen kids now.

"How's my little Sealanders and Ladainian?" He coo as Eliot blush and Richard flush hard. Elias just smile nicely as Peter had a huge smile on.

"Doing great, mr-"

"Oh no no, you can just call me by name Peter." Bernard told him as Peter try the name again.

"Doing great, Bernard." Bernard smile as Tino place the twin with his sister and her cousin.

Taisto came with some drinks and pass them to the teen kids and the adults. Eliot started to feel a little dizzy as he ran to the bathroom. Elias pick up the goldish laptop and check his power. He saw that Eliot only have six minutes until his battery is dead.

"Guys got a outlet somewhere?" He ask as Berwald point where. Elias got up as he went to charge it as he also went to check his power. He only got about an hour left but he's going to charge it anyway.

"What's wrong with Eliot?" Peter ask as Elias look at his 1p and 2p dad.

"Please don't get mad at me, dad." He beg as Berwald grunt and Bernard look confuse.

"Why would we get mad?" He ask. Elias played with his fingers as he look at the Finland's.

"Is something wrong with Eliot?" Taisto ask with a hint of worry.

"For now… until the next few months." He said a little too fast. Tino look at him as Eliot came back.

"Did you tell them?" He ask with a little worryness.

"Tell us what?" Both Sweden's said at the same time. Bernard started to become worry as Eliot shove Elias to tell them.

"Well… Eliot and I… going to have…" He lost his words as Tino look at him.

"You and Eliot are going to have what?" He ask as Taisto look at his sons. Eliot kick Elias as Elias shake the thought out.

"Baby…" Was all the Ladioian said. Bernard went surprises, Berwald glare at his son, Tino gasp in happiness, and Taisto cock a brow.

"Baby?" Berwald ask as Elias is beginning to feel scared.

"Me and Eliot are going to have our own kids…" Berwald look at them as Bernard slap his arm.

"Why you mad?" He ask him in a very protected manor. Berwald look at the two as he look back at his wife.

"They're teens."

"So is Sealand 1 and 2, but don't tell me you're not happy for your own sons are going to have a little them running around?" Berwald look at them as he look at Eliot.

"You're pregnant?" He ask.

"Ja, sir…" Eliot reply back shyly as Elias put his arms around him. Berwald got up and pull Elias to the kitchen.

Tino look at the trail as he look back at Peter.

"You seem a little too happy, sweetie. What's new with you?" Peter squeal as Richard got his small lumber ax ready. Just in case if his ex-father try to hurt him.

"I'm pregnant!" He said happily as Tino jaw drop. Taisto look at Richard and pull his ear.

"Ow, ow! Pop!" He said through the pain.

"Did you let him get rape?!" Taisto ask angrily at him.

"N-No! Me and Peter been trying for one! After when Mum gave birth!" Taisto let go of his ear as Tino remained quite.

"You really didn't need to do that." He told his husband as Taisto look at him,

"Do you really want your kid be rape by some stranger? Or perhaps Francis?" Tino look back at the two and back to his husband.

"Made a good point."

"Mum!" Peter sorta beg at his "mother".

"I'm just doing what's right!" Tino told his son as Berwald look out.

"Who was rape?!" Elias rolled his eyes as Bernard poit his finger at him.

"You better than that, Ladonia." Elias nod his head as Richard wave his hands in the air.

"No one, Sve!" Berwald grunted as he look at Peter. He look at Bernard as he sip on his tea.

"Is that why you went to work?" Bernard look at him and smile.

"You should have heard Peter voice when I told him the results." Berwald nod as Eliot pull Elias close. Peter cuddle with Richard as Taisto look at the others.

"Please tell me this isn't Karma to us?" He beg to the others.

"No," They all said as Taisto pull his hair out a little.

"Mind as well get them peppard what could happen in pregnancy." Tino glare at him.

"You're saying that something happen to us when we were having Tristan and Tiffany?" Taisto look at him as he put his drink to his lips.

"No no." He told him, "You were a wonderful wife that I could ever ask." Bernard glare at him.

"You're saying I wasn't a wonderful wife when we were talking care of Sealand and Ladonia?" Taisto gulp as he see the dark aura around the swedish man.

"No! God no, you were very responsible when Sealand and Ladonia were with us."

"Now are you saying my ex wife isn't responsible?" Taisto glup harder. He's in nightmare land. Two Swedens and a Finland, all mad at him.

* * *

Hehe, 2p Finland is in trouble~! Well now let's hope he leave for the day... Or two.


	25. Ladoina 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1**_

 _ **#1 Elias and Eliot**_

 _ **How Long: 3 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th**_

Eliot look through on the online shopping list on first timer parents. Elias smirk at Eliot as he slid next to him.

"Thought you said we should be like normal people." Eliot look up and look shyly at his boyfriend.

"People do some shopping on the web sometime." Elias rolled his eyes at him and went next to his boyfriend. Eliot stop looking through as he cuddle next to Elias. They look at the TV screen, not playing a move or anything. Just the sound of breathing and calm air. Elias tap his finger on his lover belly as Eliot giggle.

"Stop that!" Eliot laugh as Elias kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Eliot." Eliot smile as he kiss his lover back and nuzzle on his chest.

"I love you too, Elias." They lay on the couch as Elias thought of something.

"...I want to name our kid, Jenny," Elias spoke after five minutes of silents. Eliot thought on the name, until the phone rang. Eliot got up and answer it, while Elias groan and stretch out. He listen to the conversation between Eliot and whoever is talking to him.

"Elias," Eliot spoke as Eliot look over at his pregnant lover, "You have your… club meeting today." Elias look at him as he look through in his head.

"I thought that was going to be next week?" Elias ask to himself as Eliot went back to the phone.

"Also you haven't pay auntie-" Elias didn't need to hear the internet bill talk, so he kiss his lover and grin.

"I have this meeting going on, and can you please take care of that when I'm gone? Please?" Eliot glare at him until Elias gave him the puppy eye. It was too hard to say no to that face!

"Fine! I will!" Elias smooch him as he ran out of the house and went to the meeting. Eliot sigh and call up his aunt Greenland. How he thought on names for his kid. Strangely… he like the name Jenny and Arano. He just called his aunt and talk about the internet bill.

Elias is forced to go to the meeting as he listen on the plan.

"Didn't we try that before?" Wendy ask boredly.

"Five bucks say we did, about five times now." Anthony reply back as Romeo pop in.

"We did and last time we almost succeed!" Elias didn't say anything as he listen to the micronations argue here and there. He didn't even notices Hugo is looking at him oddly.

"You seem to be quite, like a brush of paint that stop moving on it's spot." Everyone look at Elias as he had a poker face on him.

"Well… um… Greenland is just asking me when is the bill going to be payed." He reply to the group.

"Which one? The crazy one, with purple hair or the cookie sweet one?" Peter ask as Hugo corrected him.

"It's actually lilac. Much lighter purple color with an adding color of purple and white."

Elias look at the table as he look at his adopted brother.

"Both… I think." Peter shrug as he pull out a bag of cookies. He munch on them as Dwight look at the small nation.

"Didn't you ask something about us coming here or is this just wasting my time with Poland and France?" He ask.

"Oh I almost forgot! Me and Richard are going to have a baby in the family."

"WHAT?!" All the micro, beside Elias, yelp in freakness and surprised by the news.

Elias play along as he smile at Peter.

"Congratulation, brother," Peter look at him oddly as he munch on his cookie.


	26. Sealand 2 How The Mother and Father P1

**_Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #1_**

 ** _#2 Peter and Richard_**

 ** _How Long: 3 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 9th- May 30th_**

"Don't you remember being at Papa and Mums last two months ago? When you also told the news too." Wendy look at the two as she shake her head.

"Wait, what?" She ask.

"Peter! Don't spray it!" Elias glare at him as Peter smirk.

"You can't hurt me. After all, I'm carrying Rodrich baby." Anthony mouth made a O shape as he look at Peter.

"Y-you're pregnant?!" He blurted out crazy.

"Yep!" Peter spoke happily as he look at Elias. His face is fuming red as he look at him.

"Don't you dare!" He warn him as Peter grab another cookie.

"I won't." He reply back as Hugo look at Elias.

"Whose baby are you carrying, Elias?" Anthony ask as he feel like he's going to lose his mind. Elias vanished; battery run out.

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Wendy look at Peter as he look at her.

"He's not pregnant; his 2p is." They all chilled out, until Romeo thought on something.

"Wait, if your pregnant, then you shouldn't be overworking yourself, Peter. Otherwise you would have a miscarriage." Wendy and Anthony slap his arm as they scold him. Peter thought about that, when he put a hand over his belly. He feel his belly as it starting to be round a little more. Not showing yet. He stop on his tenth bit on his cookie as he ponder more on the thought on overworking. He remember his father, Berwald, felt sick and over work himself when his stepfather was pregnant.

"Are you alright Peter?" Dwight ask as Peter turn on his forces.

"Yeah… just… thinking a little." He rub his three month belly more as Hugo look at him and blush.

"Can I… never mind." Hugo face is very red as he started blush like Spain's tomatoes.

"What were you going to ask?" Wendy ask as Hugo look at Peter. He mumble on something as Peter barely heard him.

"Can you what?" He ask nicely as Hugo look at the ground.

"Can I touch it…" Peter smile as he let his close friend touch his belly. Hugo look oddly at it as Wendy had a touching feeling too, and she end up did. Peter phone rang as he smile to answer it.

"Hello?"

"PETER!" Richard yelled over the phone, "Where are you!?"

"I'm just having a meeting with the micronation. Is something wrong?" He heard a sigh of relief over as Richard spoke over.

"You just scared me this morning. Plus you didn't bother to leave a note saying 'Hey, at my friends. Don't know when I'll be back'." Peter had his guilty look.

"Sorry… I just got too excited to see them again." He told his boyfriend as he heard something over the line. It sound like italian and australian talking over.

"Don't over work yourself or anything. If we are going to have this kid, then you need to take some rest." Peter face change from happy guilty face to a ready to kill you now face. His boyfriend tone sound blane and not showing emotion to his voice.

"Richy,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you daring yourself to be kill at the moment by your pregnant boyfriend when I get home. Even thought you seem to forgot I have mood swings now."

"HELL NO! I already have to deal with Hugo 2p, Hubert, on… certain things."

"Richard,"

"Yes my sweet love?" Richard voice started to sound scared as Peter face started to look like Berwald face.

"I'm coming home to kick your ass and you are also going to sleep on the couch tonight." He hang up as he went back on his smile joyful face. The rest look at him as Peter look confuse.

"Is something wrong?" He ask as Anthony look at him.

"Um… is kicking your boyfriend ass is the answer?" Peter thought in his head as he look to himself.

"Mood swing, I guess." He mumbled as Wendy got Elias back on.

"What happen?" He ask while Wendy gave him the short version. Peter called the meeting to an early end and went home. When he got there, he saw four cars there. Meaning his lover is having his meeting. He park up as he heard a bottle smash. He really hope Richard didn't do anything. As he open the door, he saw Antony and Hubert falling out.

"Something happen?" Peter ask worriedly as Antony chuckled nervously as Hubert grab his waist.

"PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE! I HAVE MY LOVE ON BBBBLLLLOOOOOODDDD ART!" Peter look inside as he saw Richard and Rosso were about to kill each other.

"Um… hi Peter." Richard spoke a little bit of scaredness.

"What? Afraid that your boyfriend will kill you?" Rosso ask in a cooky manor.

"Or worse," Rosso rolled his eyes and smile at Peter.

"I need to get going," He told his boss as he walk out and smile at Peter, "Congrats on the baby by the way." And he left.

"We should go too, Whitley," Devon spoke and Whitley smile at Peter. Everyone left as Peter and Richard sat on the couch. Only thing is Peter is far left as Richard is looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Pete?" Richard ask as Peter look at him.

"You know what it is." Peter scold him as Richard look at him with a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say it like that. Hubert is just a guy who-"

"Do you always treat them like they're nothing?"  
"No! Never! But we do sometime get out of hands and some of us just have a habit on things. Example, Rosso and Romeo: they both look up to their cousin, Luciano and Feliciano. They even act like them. Now on both Kugel's, they both love art. Only thing is different is this: one is into art with different colors and the other is into blood." Peter yawn as he lean on the arm of the couch and feel sleepy. Richard look at him and kiss him on his lips. He carry him to bed and hope that Peter won't be mad at him anymore. He's too nice… even to him.


	27. Ladonia 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommys Belly #2_**

 ** _#1 Elias and Eliot_**

 ** _How Long: 5 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th_**

Eliot toss and turn in his sleep. Dreaming about the war. He still remember how it happen. Seeing fire, bullets, blades, and above all was death. He stand there as he see 1p and 2p killing each other, none stop. Eliot breath heavily as he saw someone holding a gun to his head. He cried until the person pull the trigger. He woke up; screaming his head off. Elias woke up and saw Eliot holding himself. Crying softly and breathing hard.

"Eliot?" Elias spoke as he placed a hand on his lover shoulder. Eliot grab Elias and cried on his shoulder. Poor little guy, dreaming about the 1p and 2p war must have been hard to forget.

"I'm here, Eliot. And always here." Eliot look at him as he whip his eyes.

"I can hear it… the sound of gunfire and… nation screaming for help… Please, Elias, make this go away!" Eliot beg and cried harder as Elias held onto him.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. No matter what happen, I will be here for you." Elias told him in a calming voice. A voice that sound like a mother would tell their children everything will be alright. Eliot sob softly as he felt his eyes being tired. He look at Elias and slowly went to sleep. Elias lay down as he held his lover closer to his body.

The small nation shake a little as Elias kiss his soft redish hair. It smell like sweet, and damp shampoo. Almonds and rosemary…

"Elias," Eliot spoke into his thought, "You're being too close... oh."

"What? What's wrong?" Elias ask as Eliot took his hand and place it on top of his belly. He look at his boyfriend and he felt something touch his hand. He felt his baby kicked. It's frist kick…

Elias move his ear to his lover stomach as he listen to it's heart beat. It was too precious to him… He look at Eliot and smile at him.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Eliot." Eliot pat Elias head and kiss his head.

"You're going ot be great father to our child, Elias." The two smile as they both cuddle next to each other. Thinking the wonderful things that could happen with the two. All Elias could think is how his lover. Eliot seem to be scared of something. Could it be the war, that happen back in about 12 years ago? It might be, otherwise what could happen? World War Two? Well… it was probably not too bad like theirs was. Or was it bad than theirs?

Elias shake his head as he look at his lover. He sleep like a baby bunny. Tooo CUTE! It made Elias smirk as he look at his 2p. The idea is to cute still! He slowly got out of his bed and walk over to his dresser. Trying to to make a sound, he pull out a pair of bunny ears. The ears were fuzzy and soft, as the color are reddish brown from the outer part and the inside is black. He slowly walk back as he is about to place them on his pregnant lover head. But… Eliot eyes pop open and glare at his boyfriend.

"Put them on my head and I'll break you hands." He told Elias darkly. Making Elias to stop and chuckled shyly.

"Um… What are you talking about?" Elias asked as he smile nervously. Eliot glared at him like Berwald would do. Elias sigh and put them back. He did place them back on the shelf and he made his way back to bed. Eliot smirk as he lay back in bed.

When Eliot was a hundred percent sure that Elias is deep sleep, he pull out a pair of bunny ears. He place them on top of Elias heand and look at him cutely. He place a small kiss on his head and smile at him.

"Good night, Elias…" He slowly went to sleep as Elias open his eyes and smile at him. He pull Eliot closer and kiss his head.

"Good night, Eliot," He told him softly. He made his hands to the growing stomach as he smile at it.

"And good night, Jenny…"


	28. Sealand 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2**_

 _ **#2 Peter and Richard**_

 _ **How Long: 5 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 9th- May 30th**_

Richard place the ornament on the tree as he cut down (Legally he did) as Peter sat on the couch. Unraveling the lights for the tree.  
"I can still do things, Richy, but just simple things." Peter remind his boyfriend as Richard look at him. Since Peter is in his fifth month, Richard did his best not to have Peter do anything that can hurt the baby. Like last week, for this example, carrying the clothes that Peter went shopping for but Richard told him he shouldn't be carrying anything. And about a few other weeks ago, Peter was doing the laundry. Folding the clothes, until Richard told he should be resting; not working. So that made Peter throw a small fit and he kicks Richard out of their room, sleeping on the couch, and told him he shall stay there until the baby is born. But Peter mood swing hit and he beg his boyfriend to stay with him and he begs a lot more. Richard rolls his eyes as he looks at Peter.  
"Right, but it's better to be safe than sorry," He said the last part in a Canadian accent. Peter giggle as he rubs his stomach. Richard look at him with concern as he walks over to him.

"Something wrong?" He asks. Peter shook his head as he took Richard hand and place them on his belly. Richard just rubs it as he places a warm smile on his face.  
"Boy or girl?" He asks Peter. Peter kiss Richard head as he rubs his side.  
"I don't know, I think… maybe a girl."  
"Maybe?" Richard look at him as Peter looks at the floor.

"Again, I don't know. As long he or she makes me happy." Richard kiss him as he lay his head on the belly. He started to feel his eyes slowly drop to sleep as he lay there. Peter rub Richards head as he smirks. Slowly putting his head off to the side and went over to the tree. He wiped his hands together and place the ornament on the tree.  
"It won't hurt if I do some of these for him."  
An hour later, Richard wakes up as he stretches his arms up and saw Peter is not in the room with him. He panics as he looks around the place. He finally found Peter in the nursery. Sleeping in the rocking chair. He smirks as he walks over and picks him up.  
"Come on," He told him quietly as he manages to have Peter in his arms, "Let's go somewhere you can sleep better…" He got Peter in their room as he slowly places him down. Richard pull off his slats as he looks over to Peter, making sure he doesn't wake up and see him taking off his slats. He got them off and put on his shorts. He pulls off his shirt as he heard Peter gasp.

"Pete?" Richard asks as Peter sat up and run his hands his belly.  
"The- The- The baby moved! Richard, it moved!" Richard place his hands on his lover's stomach as he waits for the baby move. A second later… it moved again. It brushes past Richard's hand. Richard look at Peter as he kisses his soft lips.  
"I love you, Peter!" He told him a little too loud as Peter giggle.  
"I love you too, Richy."

In the next morning, Peter heard Richard yelling for him. Peter got out bed as he walks down and saw Richard at the bottom of the stairs. He had a mad face as Peter sigh.  
"I take you found the tree?" He asks a little tried as Richard tap his foot.  
"Yep…" His voice was a little cocky as Peter looked at him tiredly.  
"I did a little not completely…." Peter saw the tree is fully decorated with lights, leaves, and ornaments. He chuckled as Richard went to the kitchen.

"No waffles, with chocolate chips and whip cream."  
"RICHARD!" Peter plead as he held his boyfriend, "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

It took about a few hours for Peter get his breakfast from Richard. Finally, the little sealander got the hold of his puppy face to Richard to make them. But… they only had oranges peeling and whip cream. Peter some how to manage to steal the chocolate chips and place them on his plate. Richard just pretends not to notice.

* * *

Sorry, this took a long time. I was having a hard thinking and I had other things to do. Hope you like this and thank you guys for reading this!


	29. Ladonia 4 How The Mother and Father P3

**_Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #3_**

 ** _#1 Elias and Eliot_**

 ** _How Long: 8 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th_**

"Lower~,"

"Like this?"

"Ye-yeah! Like- oh Elias!"

"Is it hurting you?"  
"N-No! Now a little harder on there!"

"I don't want to harm the baby,"

"She'll be fine! Now get rid of these demons!"

"Alright, just tell me when to stop,"

"Okay, now- yeah, yeah! Like that!"

"Eliot-"  
"I'm fine! Just get these out of my body!"

"Which one? The baby or the muscle?"

"..."

"..."

"...THE MUSCLE YOU IDOIT!"

"Okay, I was a little bit of hoping it would be the muscle."

"Elias,"

"Hum?"

"As much I love the baby, I want her out now." Elias stops massaging his lover back as he looks concern to him.

"You don't mind me asking why?" He asks nicely as he tries not to turn on the mood swing.

"Well… I love to have the baby in me, but it's starting to hurt a lot. Plus my muscle aches a lot then I thought it would." Eliot spoke out as he touches his belly.

Elias looks at him as they sat on the bed. He presses his fingers on a knot as Eliot jolt. He stops as Eliot look at him as he glares at him. Making Elias chuckled nervously.

"Sorry…" He told him as Eliot rub his back. Elias went back on massaging his lover back as Eliot felt relieved now that his back is no longer aching. He relaxes as Elias stop and stretches his fingers out a little. While he's doing that, Eliot lay back on the bed as he kicks his feet up on his lover lap. Elias gap as he looks at Eliot as he glares at him.

"You're the one who got me pregnant," Eliot said emotionless. Elias groans as he looks at his feets.

"I thought I did them?!" He cried out as Eliot was about to kick him. Elias sigh as he picks up his feets and massages them.

He massages them with care as Eliot lay back on his pillow and smiled sleepily. He fell asleep in peaceful as Elias finish his right foot. He looks at Eliot as he sleeps, while his belly moves up and down by his breathing. He smiles as he picks up his phone. But he saw a hand wipe that away from him. Eliot glared at him as he crosses his arms over his chest with Elias phone. He sighs and went to his left foot.

"You know better than that, Elias Oxenstierna," Eliot scold him as Elias smile warmly at him.

"I'm sorry, honey," He added a little of sugar sweetness as he looks at Eliot, "My hands were getting tired and I thought pops or one of my friends or Peter text me for something." Eliot place the phone on his belly as he suddenly felt a chime ringing. He jumps a little as the baby moved with a little of sacredness.

"Ah, little Jenny is scared." He coos as a kick came back to him, "And she's going to be daddy's little girl I see…" he mumbled the last part. Elias took his phone as he saw a text on there.

 **ImmaNation215: Hey! Ur going to be late for the meeting**

 **KingOfTec87: Already? Did I think you're not doing any meetings?**

 **ImmaNation215: And I left that 2 u and Richard! Hurry up if you don't want 2 be slap in the face again**

Elias looks at his phone and kisses Eliot's cheeks, "I gotta go," Eliot looks at him as he pats his belly. Elias smile as he kisses his boyfriend's stomach. He looks at Eliot as he smiles at him.

"Get going then. Jenny and I will be fine, you go before you slap at again." Elias smile as he ran out to his car. Leaving Eliot to pull out his phone as he sends a text to his brother.

 **HackerOfSweden202: Hey, Rich, don't get mad at Elias. He's going 2 be a little late because the baby is killing me**

 **LumberJackKiller509: Thx for telling me. Another reason why I should be with the 2ps gang**

 **HackerOfSweden202: The 1ps aren't bad**

 **LumberJackKiller509: You try 2 get this Austrian kid 2 talking and he just asks for art!**

 **HackerOfSweden202: See? That's a good thing so we don't have to deal with Hubert blood paintings. Now behave or I'll tell Peter what happen last week**

 **LumberJackKiller509: THAT WAS AN ACCENTED! I didn't mean to do a double meeting! I gotta go before Wendy starts wondering what am I doing.**

Eliot looks at the last message as he just put his phone off to the side. He looks up at the ceiling as he thought about seeing Peter. The last time he remembers he visited was on both of their Baby Shower. Just the four and their micro nations friends, plus their families. The worst part (according to Richard and Devon) was when Rosso and Anthony were playing the knife game. Took about a half an hour to have Bernard and Tino to convince Oliver to hid the knives away.


	30. Sealand 4 How The Mother and Father P3

_**Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #3**_

 _ **#2 Peter and Richard**_

 _ **How Long: 8 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 9th- May 30th**_

Peter lay on the couch as he sleeps very peaceful and soundless. He was just dreaming his and Richard baby is in his arms. Sleeping peaceful and quiet. A knock came in his door as he wakes up.

"Come in…" He yawns. The door open as he sees Eliot opening the door. He smiles warmly as he looks at his brother boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asks as he walks over and sat next to Peter. Peter slowly got up as he rubs his eyes.

"Haven't been sleeping much and this little guy been active lately…" Peter told him as he moves his hand on his belly. Eliot looks at him as he broke a brow at his belly.

"It could be fake contractions, just preparing you when the baby is born," Eliot reassure him, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter grunt as he shifts in his stop a little.

"I hope so… I'm just nervous." He admitted. Eliot chuckled softly as he looks at him kindly. He places a hand on top of Peter's hand.

"That's good," Peter looked at him as he looks confused.

"How is that good?" He asks him with a little fear in his voice. Eliot laughs as he pulls Peter in his arms.

"It shows you that you're ready!" Peter shift a little as he felt the baby moved around. He felt something wet as he got up and look over at his spot. Eliot looks at him as Peter held his stomach.

"Whoops, I didn't mean to pee m- OH GOD!" Peter dropped to his knees as Eliot went over to him. Peter cried in pain as Eliot just pull out his phone and called 911. After he finished calling the ambulance, he calls his brother. Telling him that Peter is having an early birth.

Richard had his head on the table as he hears Elias taking over the meeting. Plus he was formulating plans and ideas to this.

"You're doing that wrong…" Richard finally spoke as he lifts his head up and glares at Elias.

"How so?" He asks with a cockiness attitude. Richard phone rang as he sighs and turns it off. Didn't see the caller ID or whatsoever.

"You should probably answer that," Anthony told him as Richard rub his eyes.

"Yeah, at the moment I need to set Peter brother head straight."

"Oh! My head needs to be straight?!" Elias raised his voice. Romeo just sat quietly as Hugo started to shake a little. He never once saw the two had a fight before.

"I think it's time for you to be nice to your own brother, even he is adopted by Sve, and accept that!" Richard told him.

"I am nice to him!" Elias defended himself.

"Name one time you have done something for him or said something nice," Richard told him as he crosses his arm. His phone rang again as he turns off his phone.

"I took care of him when Pops or Ma isn't home! I always get him out of trouble, even if I have to sacrifice my laptop! I even told him I'm glad he's my brother! What did you ever told Eliot to make him feel happy and special?" Elias replied back as the door slam open.

"What is going on here?" Berwald asks coldly, as the other micro nations hid behind Anthony and Romeo. Richard looked over at the door way as he saw Berwald's face is slightly angry.

"Peter is at the hospital and Eliot been trying to call you, Richard." Richard panic as he ran out of the room but Elias pulled his shirt back.

"What happen?! Is Pete okay?!" Richard asked worriedly. Berwald looks at Elias as he broke out the news.

"Peter is having an early birth…"


	31. Sealand 5 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#2 Peter and Richard_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 9th- May 30th_**

Peter laid on the hospital bed as he used his breathing exercise. He looks at the clock as he sighs. A pain hit him as he leans back on the bed. The door open as Bernard, Oliver, and Arthur came in. Arthur ran to his little brother as he sees Peter is in pain.

"Poor lad," He pulls Peter hair back as Peter smiled through his pain.

"Hey Jerk," Arther just smile as pet Peter hair. Peter looked at him as he panted out as he felt the contraction. Bernard walks over as he checks on his dilation.

"You're almost there," He reassures him, "I'll check on you in a few hour or so. In the mean time, just try to relax as much as you can." He told him as he walks out of the room. Two more people came in as the two both panted. One had long hair, tied in a ponytail, red hair, emerald eyes, and a bit of beard growing.

"Oh, just in time then!" The man said in an Irish accent. The other, who has much darker red hair and cut, fell on the floor as Oliver smile.

"Just in time, Killian and Cian~!" Oliver told them as the other Irish man looked up.

"Kill me," He told him as Cian lift him up. Peter look at his uncle Irelands as he lay back a little. Hurry up Richard, Peter as he felt the contraction pain came again. He growls as Arthur held his hand.

Richard drove above the speed limit. Elias and Berwald just grip on their seats as Elias scream for his dear life.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!" It was more like a demand than a question. Berwald is just trying to learn to breathe again as they came to a stop. Richard just stares at the sign. He just glares at it as Elias is talking over his thoughts. He doesn't know what Peter did to have him go into an early labor. His hands shake as he looks at the lights. Richard may look fine from the outside, but he is very scared from the inside. He can start feeling the shakiness is jumping inside of him.

"RICHARD!" Berwald yelled as he didn't seem to see that he press the breaks and crash into another car.

Peter arch his back as he felt the pain is unbearable.

"MAKE THIS PAIN GO AWAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Arthur held his hand as Bernard came in. He was starting to check Peter until Oliver came in.

"They're here!" He told them as Peter laugh with happiness, "But… they had an accented." Bernard looks over at Peter as Peter started to feel a tear slid down.

"W-what- ARGH!" He leans back as Bernard look back at the dilation. He groans and looks over at Oliver.

"Get doctor Vargas, Flávio, and doctor Wang Yao over there, state!" Oliver went out of the room as Peter felt his tears falling down. His boyfriend, brother, and father are in the emergency room.

Richard opened his eyes as he saw lights above him. Hearing something beeping and chatters.

"I need doctor Vargas and doctor Wang here, ASAP!" Richard groans as he blinks. Seeing someone with pinkish hair and cotton candy eyes.

"Where… where am I?" He asks weakly as the pinkish haired man look over at him. He tries to hear what he's saying as he flutters his eyes. All he heard was stay awake Richard.

Peter scream in pain as he started to give birth. Arthur held his hand as he heard Bernard announces he can see the head. Peter cried in pain as he gave another hard push.

"Not too hard, sweetie!" Bernard told him as Peter drop on his back.

"I-I-I can't! I ca-can't do it!" Arthur gave a small squeeze as he looks painfully to his little brother.

"Yes you can," He told him in a gentle tone. Killian look outside as he saw it started to rain. He twitches as he wants to smoke right now. Cian looks at his cousin and felt sorry for the lad. He looks at Arthur as he had a pleading look.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back before you know it." Arthur glared at him as he gets the message.

"You better be back here, drunk-" Peter groans in pain. Cian gave his brother a more pleading look as Arthur just showed him out.

Richard woke up again as he saw a man with long black hair, in a ponytail. He was over at Elias body and saw him working on him.

"Elias…?" He moans out as he felt his side grab.

"Richard!" The voice sounds worried. He only knows one person he knew would have that kind of tone would be… He jumps up as he saw felt his shoulder. Tino sigh in relief as he hugs him.

"Oh sweetie," Tino told him as Richard felt his ribs being crushed at. Tino let go of him as he let a tear come down. Making Richard panic.

"What? Is Peter and the baby are alright?!" Tino just shushes him as Richard panic more.

"God, Tino," An Irish accent spoke through the door, "Don't make the poor father-to-be all stress out." Richard look at him oddly as he squints his eyes. He sees the ponytailed man as he smirks at him.

"Uncle Killian?" He asks as he hears his loud laugh as he went outside and came back in, with a wheelchair.

"Nah, Cian is the name and you're coming to your boyfriend and child right now!" He picks up Richard as he heard someone yelling at the said man.

"Ay Aiy, aru!" His voice sounds like Xiao, but more likely a reasonable one, "Don't take him out-"

"His boyfriend is giving birth, Yao! Let the man be there! Peace!" And Cian ran off with Richard in his chair.

Peter started to cry as Arthur told him hush tone as Bernard see the head is fully out.

"Okay, honey, the shoulder is going to be more painful. But after that, you can see your baby." Arthur glared at him as he held his little brother had.

"Are you trying to make this worse?" He asks him. Bernard glared at him as he went back for catching the baby. Richard came flying in, with Cian and saw his- THEIR baby born. Richard's eyes pop out as he saw Bernard catch the baby.

"Oh, right on time!" Bernard spoke in a happy voice, "Would you like to cut the emboli cord for you daughter?" Richard just looked at his hands and back to Peter hole.

"...THAT'S where babies come from?!" He yelled. Peter glared at him as he lay back fully.

"Well, how else do you make babies?" Richard just lost his jaw as he looks at Peter.

"Cupcake bastard told me that a stork comes and deliver the baby!" Peter looked at him as Bernard chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame him," He told himself as Richard look at Cian.

"Take me to the bathroom, so I can vomit," Cian smirk as Killian sigh and look at him.

"Aren't you going to cut the cord first?" He asks. Richard gulp as he wheeled to his baby girl. She slept soundlessly as he cut the cord. He smiles as he felt his stomach acid is coming up.

"Okay, now take me there!" He gave his child to Peter as Cian wheeled him to the restroom… a little too fast. Peter held his girl as he kisses her forehead.

"Hello, Maria Kirkland…" He told her as she opens her eyes. She had the baby blue eyes as her mother as her hair is a light pinkish blond. He held her close as Bernard came over and took her out of his arms gently. He smiles as Arthur brush Peter hand.

"He's just going to take her to her little bed, you should rest. When you recover, you can hold her." Peter fell off asleep as Bernard check things over with Maria and told them that she needs to stay here for a few days, same with Peter. Elias broke his arm and his leg as for Berwald… let's say Matthias would start calling him shorty because both of Berwald's legs are broken and about two or three ribs broke. Richard just love his baby girl as Peter just have some over protection for her.

* * *

Was I being too cruel? Sorry if I was...


	32. Ladonia 5 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Ladonia and Sealand Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#1 Elias and Eliot_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 8th- April 8th_**

After Peter birth, and seeing Maria a few weeks later, Elias been over the edge as he is being cautioned about the baby. Eliot is about to snap if Elias asks him if he feels anything, like wetness, urge to push, anything that means baby is coming. Today, Eliot took a nice warm bubble bath. He leans his head on the rim of the tub and smiles to himself. Feeling his daughter being active a lot today as he shifts a little. He finds himself sleeping in the tub until he heard a knock on the door.

"Elilly?" He sighs as he sits up a little and rubs his eyes.

"What is it, Elias?" He asks, yawning tiredly. The door open as Elias walks in there with a nervous smile on his face. He has a boot on his right leg and a sling over his left arm. It sorta makes Eliot feel bad that his own brother was being scared to death and cause him to crash into a car. Elias walked in as he sat on the toilet seat.

"Um… I was wondering if you need anything." Eliot made a puppy face at his boyfriend as he places his hand on his lap.

"Awe~, Elias is trying to be the man in the house and he should be resting. That is so sweet~," Eliot said in a sweet voice. Elias glared at him, as he catches his voice.

"That was sarcasm," He said bluntly.

"Yeah, and you should be resting after what happen last month," Eliot told him as he lay back in the tub.

"I had my seatbelt on!"

"Not according to what doctor Yao told me! Scared me to death when I saw you coming through the hallways." Eliot reminds him as Elias try to cross his arm in defeat now. No point to argue with someone, especially when can he give birth any day or moment.

As he finishes up his bath, Eliot laid on his bed. Feeling pain coming to him from his lower region. Elias walks in as he places a hand on his lover's shoulder as he sees him in pain. He rubs his lower back, soothing the pain as Eliot relaxed a little more. Eliot breathes in and out as he grunts in pain. Elias look hurt as he moves his hand to the large exposed stomach.

"How you're doing?" He asks softly. Eliot looks up as he smiles a bit.

"I'm doing fine… just a little pain coming through," He shifts as he felt his baby girl moving. Elias leans down to kiss his hair. His hair smell like cinnamon and rosemary. He smells his hair more until Eliot made whimper noise like. He got up as he checks up on his boyfriend.

"Doing fine?" He asks again. Eliot looks at him as he looks at the wall he's now facing.

"Call dad… Jenny is coming…" Elias kisses his boyfriend again as he went to the phone.

An hour later, Eliot lay on the bed as he changes into the gown. He just breathes up and down as he felt the contractions coming every few minutes. Elias has just been by his side the entire time as Eliot rub his belly with his free hand. He just lay there as Elias' foot began to itch. He didn't want to let go of Eliot's hand and make him feel alone. The itch was getting to him as he let go of Eliot's hand an itch his foot quickly. When he let go of his lover's hand, Eliot felt a gush of water came up from him.

"Elias!" He yelps as Elias took his hand again. He took hold of his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine, mien charger," Eliot giggle as he started breathing heavily.

"Press the button…" Elias did what he told him to. The doctor came in as Eliot dilation came in fast.

It was hours until Jenny is born. She had beautiful mixers of their hair, dark brown hair, and her eyes are dark blue. She slept peacefully as she didn't hear her uncles or grand parents came in. Even her aunts! Tino started to cry now that he is already a grand parent, even Taisto and Berwald join in! Elias just looked at her as she is missing something. His auntie Abella gave her a little pin. A little golden/silver apple as she slips it on her little blanket. Eliot just held her close as he gave his daughter little kisses as Eliot smile. He's going to have a wonderful family.

* * *

Yay! We're done with Ladoina and Sealand! Now up next are the Axis Powers! Wonder what could happen? Review me in the comments please! Oh and sorry this one is short, just excited for the group.


	33. Germany 1 The Start

_**Axis Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#1 Ludwig and Lutz**_

 _ **Title: Rock Climbing Baby**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 7th- April 7th**_

Ludwig took hold of the rock as he climbs up. He is already falling behind by his friends with benefits, Lutz. He finds it weird that his girlfriend, Abella, and Lutz girlfriend, Lilac, are dating each other.

"Your coming?" He lifts his head up as he sees Lutz smile at him. Sweet slowly drip down as Ludwig shack his head.

"Ja, I'm coming!" He yelled back as Lutz continue to climb higher. Ludwig almost slip as he felt the plastic rock slid off. He took hold as he looks down at the ground. He's about 5 stories high as he shakes a little. So being the mister tough guy, he picks up his pace as he sees Lutz about to be on the top. He got up there as he sees Lutz smirk at him.

"I don't remember you being far behind, Luddy," Lutz tested him as Ludwig look down at the ground.

"Don't call me that," Ludwig told him as Lutz laugh loudly.

"But for real, you seem to be distracted." Lutz told him seriously, "Baise on my thoughts, you either been thinking about our 'Relationship'," He did a finger sign, "To the next stage, or you been thinking about are four sum-"

"Okay!" Ludwig put his hands up as Lutz finish his sentence.

"-Last week and you still have some interesting thoughts on me and Lilac tattoos. Even though, Lilac has her ways with roses and-"

"Okay, Lutz, Liebe!" Ludwig told him in his sweet German talk, making Lutz be quiet and listen to his friend with benefits, "I don't need to hear that. Even though it's nice you do remind me about… what happens on some days. But when it comes to those talks, it can be TMI."

"TMI?" Lutz asks him as Ludwig glare at him.

"Too Much Infomation," Lutz just ooh at that as he looks at the sky.

"I thought it was Time… something something." Ludwig rolled his eyes as Lutz punch him, "And that's not nice!" Ludwig gave him a playful hurt face as he kisses him. Lutz kissed back as they let go of each other and catch some air. Ludwig started to wonder why again is he dating him. Yes, he and Lilac are having problems with having their own kid, so dose Abella and him. But he remembers how their last date with them as Lutz made comment on them.

"Ludwig?" Lutz snaps his fingers at him. Ludwig turns his attention to him as he looks at him.

"Sorry, Lutz," He apologizes, "Just wondering why we start to date again." Lutz laughs as he looks at him with a very bright smile.

"Easy, when Abella told us that we had a crush-"

"Had?"

"Okay, sorta had a crush on both Italy. You blurted out that you had a crush on that one girl… whats her name?" Ludwig glared at him as Lutz put his hands up, "Never mind, but then Lilac stated that you are gay, like most guys I know."

Ludwig look at him as he looks confused, "Guys you know?"

"Yeah, like both Sweden, Francis, your brother, that Polish guy of yours, and that's all I can of think of right now."

"You forgot Cian." Lutz made a face as Ludwig laugh at him. Making the German to slap him as he starts climbing down.

"Don't get mad because your face is cute when I add something in!" Ludwig told him as he climbs down on the wall.

"Yeah? Well, that's because I haven't told you the whole story. And after making up with the two Dane sisters, we all had sex. But if you didn't remember that they both were making out and I pounce on you, causing your rubber to break and I'm pregnant." Ludwig stop as he lost his grip on the board. He drops down to the ground and broke his arm.

"Mien Gott, Ludwig!" Lutz yelled after him as Ludwig has a shocked face.

"...You're WHAT?!"


	34. Japan 1 The Start

_**Axis Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#2 Kiku and Kuro**_

 _ **Title: Cherry blossoms**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: May 13th- February 13th**_

Quiet… too quiet this morning. Kiku wake up as he felt the sun hitting his face. He stretches his arms out as he felt his sheets fall off of him. He rubs his neck as he felt something cold. He grabs his blankets and pulls them over his chest. Kiku heard a soft moan. He looks over as he blushes in embarrassed. His one and a half year husband are sleeping with out his shirt on. It's hard to believe because his back is covered in tattoos to his mid arm and both side of his chest. It's like he's wearing a loose shirt on. Kiku slowly move his hand to his back as he has the urge to touch it. He brushes his fingers on there as he wonders how can his 2p, who enjoys killing, being cruel, and lack emotions, can sleep like he's just a normal person. Kiku can't help himself but-.

"Dareka ga tanoshī toki o sugosu junbi ga dekite iru…." / **Someone is ready to have some fun** / Kuro mumble in his sleep. Kiku stops rubbing his back as he flutters. Kuro opens his dark red eyes and looks at his wife. Smirking, he got up and pull Kiku in his arms as he lay back in his bed with his wife.

"Kuro-san," Kiku voice shook as Kuro kissed his lips hot. He removes his lips from Kiku as he smirks more, "No need to wake up, Watashi no utsukushī tsuma…" / **my beautiful wife** / Kiku stiff as he lay back down.

"But-"

"I know, I know," Kuro interrupt his wife, "The only thing what we're wearing is our blankets," he mumbled put as Kiku flush more.

It has been an hour as Kiku finally got out of bed and made himself to the bathroom. Vomiting for a few minutes as Kuro helped him out.

"We didn't drink any Saka or anything last night, and you are acting like you're hungover."

"Hai, but we did about a week ago…" Kiku lift his head weakly as he felt his stomach spilling out. Kuro sigh as he waits for Kiku to finish up. He finishes up after a minute later and crawls back to bed. Kuro pulls the sheets up and went to make tea for his sick wife (Or that what he think he is).

He pulls out a cigarette as he gave a few thoughts. Kuro can always bring his to his brother boyfriend, Yao, and see what's the problem. But last time he did that, it didn't go well… just because he almost had a heart attack once after taking some opium, he didn't know that Kiku almost had an over dose reaction. He can still hear Yao go off on him and Xiao. The tea hiss as he shakes his head as he starts pouring the tea. He walks to his wife room and saw Kiku is gone. Kuro was about to panic but he saw Kiku sitting outside. His hair is slightly pull back by the wind and his robe he got on. Kuro forgot he is still naked (Yaio service? You're welcome fangirls) and went to put on his long black baggy pants.

Kiku turn his head as he sees Kuro walking out and pass a cup of tea to him.

"Dārin arigatō" / **Thank you, sweetie** / Kiku told him as Kuro pull him into his arms. Kiku is used to be wrapped around a lot by Feliciano but he is still trying to use to be wrapped around by his 2p husband.

"Anything for my cherry blossoms…" Kiku smiles warmly as he sips his tea. They look at the morning sky and listen to the birds chirping.

Kiku felt a little sleepy as he lay on Kuro arm. Kuro looks over as he pulls out his cigarette. He smiles lightly as he felt his bladder is calling out.

"Kik," He shakes Kiku a little as he opens his brown eyes and looks at him, "I need to get up." Kiku nod as he lifts his head off of his husband shoulders and let Kuro walk back inside. Kuro rub his head as he felt a little light headed as he walks in the bathroom.

He took his piss as he didn't see something in the trash can. Kuro look over as he sees something. A stick… with a pink plus sign… a stick with a pink plus sign that means his year and a half wife is already pregnant! Without talking about this with him?!

"KIKU!" He yelled through the house. Kiku sigh as he looks outside.

"He found out already…" Kuro ran to him and hug his lover tight. Rapidly speaking in Japanese and Kiku is just confuse what is he trying to tell him. Kiku just caught: "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this" (That's what he said).

* * *

...I don't know what else to do. But hey, ( _There's no vaccine, to cure my dirty needs~_ No) up next is the Italians! Though... I'm not sure how I want to work with that. Either have both Italy living with their brothers, (Same roof) or do different P.O.V... what do you guys think? Review me! Oh and thank you guys again for reading this! Even though it kinda has a suck summary and some others I can't think of... Thanks again!


	35. Italy and Romano 1 The Start

_**Axis Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#3 Feliciano, Lovino and Luciano, Flávio**_

 _ **Title: Pasta, Pasta, Pasta is Baby Food**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: Stepmber (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st- June (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st**_

In this wonderful morning, in Rome, Italy, a man with a strange cruel to his right is reading the morning paper. His tiny hat is slipping off from the side as he reaches over to get his cup of coffee. But felt it light.

"Shit," He spoke out of announces. He walks over to the covers as he sees the coffee bag. Luciano pour it in as he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly pulls out his favorite knife.

"Luc," Luciano turn his back around and threw the knife at his twin brother, Flávio. Gasping as he sees his jacket sleeve is stuck to the wall, "That jacket was a gift from Feliks Łukasiewicz, you idiot bastard!" He yelled at his brother.

"Then don't wear heels when you're coming in here, bitch," Luciano told him. Two more footsteps follow as a cranky Italian walk in.

"I don't need to hear this around seven o'clock in the morning, you 2p bastards," Lovino groan as he walks in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Luciano mumble to him as he smirked under his lips, "That you're lazy as shit." which sent Lovino sent a glare to his boyfriend and Feliciano's.

When the war ended about a year later, Flávio started to have a crush on Lovino Spainder friend, Antonio, as he ends up breaking up with his boyfriend, Alejandro. So he started to date Antonio as he later found out he was cheating on him. Which made him go crying to his brother and the two end up going after the Spainders. Feliciano started to have a crush on Flávio as he also found out that Luciano started to have feelings for him. So they started to date for about a week until they decided to take this slowly. Luciano got a little confused on this, but that's when Feli confess that he doesn't only like Luciano. He also likes Flávio and secretly… his own brother. Luciano fainted for a day as he ends up having more feelings to his 1p lover brother, Lovino. And he also concluded he started to admit that his twin brother could be… hot. That was his terms on his mind and he and Feliciano both confess they like their own brothers. But not just their own brothers, but their opposite brothers as well. Lovino was shocked for a week as Flávio was calling his- and quote- besties about the news.

"We can admit that I'm lazy, but I pick tomatoes in the garden about 24/7, you knife fucker." Luciano gage over the table as Feliciano look at him.

"Are you okay, Luci?" He asked. The 2p Italian growl lowly as he made a glare at him.

"Don't you call me that," He spoke in a dark voice, "But I'm a little hurt but his reply." Feli hugs him tight and told him sweet words in their native tongue. Lovino looks at Flávio, while he started to make some breakfast.

"What do you guys crave for today?" Flávio asks the family.

"Pasta," Feliciano said in his usual happy tone.

"Same, but a little bit of blood sauce," Luciano spoke dully.

"A pregnancy test," Lovino spoke out. The two Italian look over at Lovino with an odd look.

"A what?" Luciano asked.

"A fucken test to see if I'm pregnant or not!" Lovino raises his voice. Feliciano hugs his brother from behind and pets his head.

"Don't be so mad about it if you're going to have a little bambino, Fratello," Felciano said to his twin. The two 2ps look at their 1ps with an idiotic look.

"Is there something I don't know?" Flávio asks a little dark.

"Cause if there is… I think I'm going back to Lutz and his 1p for a month." Feliciano started to cling to his 2p and he cried on his shoulder.

"Don't leave us, Luci! You are everything to me and your brother! Don't leave me like Holy Rome did!" Luciano looks at his lover and sigh. Not wanting to break his heart (Even in front both Romanos) he got up and went to find the keys.

"I'll get the test, be back maybe in an hour or so. You guys can have breakfast without me." And he shut the door behind. The rest of the Italy's just look at the door.

"I wonder what the fuck is wrong with him?" Lovino asked to himself.

"If I had a guess, he must've been too embarrassed about that sex we had about five weeks ago." Flávio pop in.

"I think it must've been that. Just because he saw-" Feliciano started to suggest, but the two Romanos put their thoughts in.

"How does pasta taste with blood?" Lovino asked.

"Uh! Why do you want to try that?!" Flávio asked in a disgusting manner.

"I'm sorry, you want what?" Said the purple haired girl, who is talking to Luciano.

"Just four will do," He replies back.

"No, I mean-" Before she could finish her contests, Abella came down stairs with a box of pregnancy tests and a book.

"Here's your test, and if you do end up pregnant, here's the book. Just to give you heads up on what you should be aware of, what to stay away from, so on and so forth." Luciano took the box and the test and nod his head in thanks.

"Thank you, Abella. And not a thank you to you, Lilica." He glared at the purple haired.

"Not my fault that I started to ignore you because you said you would bring me my blood for the white roses I just got last month." Luciano (try to) slap his hand to his head as an idiotic.

"And I did say I'm sorry! What more did you need?" He asked her. Lilca grin as she places a hand on the box and her grin went to ear to ear.

"Gallons!" She said in a creepy voice. Abella pulls her off and looks at Luciano.

"Give me a call if you're going to stop by and take something of ours again." She told him in an emotionless manner.

"Si, Si," And he left.

He got home and saw Feliciano and Lovino sleeping on Flávio shoulders as the 2p Italian glare at his twin.

"Don't make me baby sit these two again. I just fed the both of them your blood pasta." His brother got the message. Felciano started to mumble in his sleep. They just caught something about, "Grampapa Rome".

Luciano pulls out his phone and looks for something he remembers recording on time. He smirks as he presses "play" on his phone, which was Ludwig yelling for Feliciano to get his little cower butt out of bed. The two 1p's jumped about a foot in the air as they saw Luciano laugh his butt off.

"Oh… That never gets old!" He laughed. Felciano made a pout face at him.

"Not funny, Luciano Vargas!" He raises his voice at him. Lovino rubs his eyes as he caught the site of the tests. Grabbing them, and dragging his twin behind, they went to their bathrooms as Flávio smiled at him.

"So," He started, "Who do you think might be pregnant?"

"I think I need to see if you're pregnant too, same for me. After all, I don't think any of us wore a rubber."

"Rub- never mind." Flávio waves his hand at his brother, getting the message. A few minutes passed as they heard Lovino yelling something in Italian. They both saw him running at them like he's going to kill them. Oh wait, that's what he's going to do.

Feliciano came down and took hold of his brother, but they both fell down. Luckily, the gift from both Japans have given them, they both fell on the pillows on the floor. (If you want to know why they got pillows on the floor, Luciano thought about sleeping on the floor one time and that was from falling down stairs. Broke his clavicula.)

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU FUCKERS!"

"Ve~ Foratolle calm down!" Felciano tries to calm his brother down as the 2ps look at each other.

"One of them is pregnant," Luciano said dully.

"ONE?!" Lovino yelled at him, "ONE OF YOU GOT MY BROTHER PREGNANT TOO!" The two had been toward by Viktor, but never once been toward by Flávio 1p. The two held each other and scream. For two reason because 1: They both don't want to die by Lovino yet and 2: Both 2ps are surprised by the news. Feliciano slaps his brother head and glare at him.

"I. Said. Calm. DOWN!" He raises his voice at his own brother. The 2ps didn't let go of each other and just watch if Lovino gets a smake down by Feli.

"Valenciano," Lovino said his brother northern name but Feli glare hard at him.

"I know you worry about me when I was with Doitsu for a long time, and when he was dating Abella, I got heart broken. But I love her too, and so do you! But she loves Luddy and you finally got over that the fact he and I would be together in the same room. Now that I'm dating my 2p and yours, not to forget YOU," Feliciano face change to a calm look and held his brother's hand, "I think it's time you should be okay with this. I don't tell you and Antonio to get away or say mean things to him,"

"You should because he's a fucken cheater," Flávio mumble under his breath.

"So can you please let this go?" Lovino eyes felt a little watery and he nods his head. They both hug as Luciano just try to figure out what just happen. But he also remembers he should take a test to see if he or Flávio are pregnant. He drags his brother behind and told the 1ps that they will be back. A few minutes later… More yelling came.

"FUCKEN LOVINO AND FELICIANO VARGUS GOT US PREGNANT TOO!" The 1p Italians just look horror at the thought.

"How… The fuck is that posable?" Lovino cuss.

"Best if we asked both Hungary's… both Japans… both Irelands… and both Greenlands." Feliciano said quietly.

"I'M GOING TO BE FAT!" Yelled Flávio, poor guys… everyone hands are full.

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. And School ends up starting so... yeah. Also, I was having a hard time on thinking who should be the father and such. So I did this... hope you like this!


	36. Prussia 1 The Start

_**Axis Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **#4 Gilbert and Glean**_

 _ **Title: Quiet Baby**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: October 5th- July 8th**_

Glean just sat on the couch as he started to shake like crazy. He just discovers something that would probably get his balls chopped off by Killian… he's going-

"IO, GLEAN, I'M BACK!" Glean just thought to himself as he wonders when will Gilbert be quieter when he gets home. Including when-

"Do we got beer still?" Glean just nod and did a sign with his hands. Saying they only have five left.

"Fuck… how am I, Arthur, and Matthias are going to drink tonight? After all, Matthias is a dad now and Arthur is thinking about starting med school or something like that." Glean made another sign that said why not invite both Irelands here. But Gilbert must've read that wrong.

"Arthur is taking cooking classes?" A slap on his face made some sense to him as he repeats the suggestion.

"Oh, invite both Irelands here. Now look, I love you and Cian, not sure about Killian but he seems okay. But when this comes to drinking, it's going to be mind blowing!"

Glean just sign back with his hands saying what does he means by mind blowing.

"You see, every year on the first week of October, the Awesome me, the King of Northern Europe, and the Pirate of Ale would dress up in costumes and drink as much as we can." Glean made another sign with his hands on why not go buy some more if this is important to them. But he stops on the word More and rolls his eyes at him in never mind. He wonders how will he-

"More what?" Gilbert asked. Glean growl at him and walk up stairs. Leaving Gilbert to confuse on what did he do. Did he forget to do something? He walks upstairs and wonders which room did Glean walk in. The doors are all closed and there was no sound. Gilbert walks to the first door, that was the closet. Gilbert walks into another door, this one was another closet but it had laundry in there. He walks into another door again, but that was a guest room. He walks into two bathrooms, three guest rooms, and finally his bedroom. What in the world does he need four guest rooms for, when barely his friends and Gleans friends come over and spend the night there?

He'll figure it out later as he sees Glean is hiding under his long white cloke, with a black cross on the back. Gilbert thumps on the bed and heard a huff from Glean. The dude may be mute but he can still make noises with his mouth.

"What did I do to make my awesome self so mad at me right now?" Glean got up and look at his friend. He sighs off as he put up his hands, saying let's play a game.

"Okay, a game. Sounds fun," Gilbert smiled at him which Glean smirk a little. He started to make a sign that said something about a stick. Then he added a little plus sign with his hand. Following by that, he made a motion large shape over his stomach. And finally, he finishes it off with him holding something in his arms.

"Okay… um… can you repeat that slowly please?" Glean nod his head and repeat the sign again slowly for Gilbert to understand better.

"Um let's see… a stick just got added inside of your stomach and you're going to take care of it?" Glean sign off that he was close but it's not a stick.

"Okay, okay, I'm close… ah… does it involve the two of us?" Glean nod happily as Gilbert smirk, "Alright, then we are going to have a pug from Tino this year!" Glean glare at him and walk up to his drawers. Pulling out his clothes.

"Don't get so pissy at me because I can understand you so fucking well as Killian does. The two of you-"

"Shut. Up!" Glean spoke. Gilbert sat down as Glean pull out a little white stick that has a pink plus on the middle. Gilbert made an O shape with his mouth and said something completely stupid. So he earns a slap on the face as Glean got pissed.

"I'm pregnant, you fucking red eye fucking bastard!" Well, Glean is partly muted but he can share his voice whenever he wants. He just likes to be quiet instead.


	37. All Axis Powers The Talk

_**Axis Pregnancy: Telling the Others**_

 _ **Date: November 6th**_

Today's meeting (And no, not the world meeting just team meeting) was already making Lutz pissed off. For starters, he tries to put on his pants but it came to the point he needs to start wearing fittable pants. Making a fuss about it, Lutz some how asked Ludwig on not to wear their uniforms and Ludwig just said to find something quick to put on. So they arrived first… as Ludwig in his military pants and Lutz wearing sweat pants. The Italians came in a few minutes later and they were all in their uniforms, which made Lutz a little jealous because the four of them can fit in their clothes better than him. But he doesn't, or Ludwig, know that all four of them are in their second month. Kuro and Kiku came in with coffee and tea, so everyone can have a relaxing day and they would announce that they would be having a baby soon. They all started to talk about what's going on in life and also went on about how did Ludwig break his arm. Lutz just made a kinky comment that Ludwig was staring at his ass and lost his footing, but we know what really happen. Before anything else had happened, Flávio was about to make an anocument about what is going to be new in the Italians lively hood. Until a certain nation burst through the doors and had the familiar laugh.

"KESESESESES, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA KOCK UP HIS 2P!" Gilbert yelled. Everyone in the room… just went shock and Flávio sigh off and lean on his hand.

"Well, I give up. One of you tells them." Flávio said in a disappointing manner.

"Tell us what?" Kuro asked. Feliciano smiles brightly as he kept his honey brown eyes closed.

"Ve~ Me, Luci, Falvey, and Foratolle are going to have a bambino in seven months!" Both Germanys look confused as first until Lovino explain that all four of them are pregnant and they don't know who's the father for who.

Kuro sinker as Luciano glare at him, "The fuck are you laughing about, Kuro?" Kuro sinker started to turn into a small laugh as he tries to say something, "Oh, hehe nothing *Giggling* ma'am. AHAHAHA!" Kruo fell out of his seat and laugh as hard he can. It's like the world is ending.

"Kuro-san," Kiku spoke in a gentle, yet a hint of scolding in there, "That is not nice to do. You should respect your allies." Luciano made a humming sound as Kuro manage to get up.

"Come on, Sakura no hana / **Cherry blossome** /," Kuro started, "It's pretty funny if you ask me." Kiku glare at him and Kuro just stop laughing. Luciano snicker but Feli glare at him hard.

Lutz felt the wave of reflies and lean back in his chair.

"So I'm not the only one then," He stated to himself. Everyone looks at him as Glean sign off to his brother on what did he mean.

"Oh… um…" Lutz had no idea how to tell his brother, even though Glean know that he dated Lilac for about 13 years, before and after the war. Glean made a sign again for Lutz to tell him now.

"Let's say I'm… also pregnant…" Lutz finally spoke out and hid behind Ludwig in fear.

Glean glare at Ludwig hard. Like he would pounce on him any minute now. He made a sign once more as Ludwig look over at Lutz.

"What did he asked?" Ludwig asked his friend with benefits.

"He asked if you are going to be by my side." Ludwig looks back at Glean.

"Ja, I will be." Glean walk over to Ludwig and glare much harder. Why is his glare is starting to resemble Berwald? Finally, Glean made a sign of saying about Ludwig got to take good care of his little brother and their baby. If not… he places his thumb on his throat and made a cut there. Lutz glare at his brother and mention something in German.

"So how are you guys going to break this to Abella, Lilac, Killian, and Cian?" Lovino asked them. The Germans just froze and look at each other.

"I bet Abella would have a broken heart, Lilac would be asking for blood, Killian would be upset from the inside, and Cian would be pissed off on he's not the one who's not having kids with Gilbert," Kuro spoke.

"I hope Rosey won't be ready to take my head off yet and use them for her garden flowers..."


	38. Germany and Prussia ? Relationship Talk

_**Axis Pregnancy: Telling The Germans Girlfriends (Boyfriends)**_

 _ **Ludwig, Lutz, and Gilbert, Glean**_

 _ **How Long (Germany's): 3 Months Along**_

 _ **How Long (Prussia's): 2 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start (Germany's): August 7th- April 7th**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start (Prussia's): October 5th- July 8th**_

The group of eight were just spending the night at Cian's place for the night. Playing video games, telling each other their days, a little of fanfics stories coming from Cian and Abella, and so on. Now Abella and Cian are playing their game they've invented a few months ago. So far, Abella seems to be winning as Cian is getting nervous.

"Can't you play that card?" Gilbert asked as he points at the card that looks like Kiku, who is on the card of Ace of Hearts, and Cian groan at him.

"Someone give him the damn manual we just made." Cian waves his hand. Abella tosses over the rule book.

"The Ace of Hearts can only upgrade either the Knights, which Cian can't use them anymore-" Killian started to say.

"Until the last three moves, Abella played the Black Joker that she set the plague on both 1p and 2p England. And the Black Joker is the one that looks like Sweden of course." Ludwig added. Killian sighs and took a sip on the bottle of whiskey, but he seems to only drop.

"We're out of whiskey," He told Cian. Cian laid his head back while Lilac tries to look over at his cards. Gilbert got up and look at the group.

"I'll get the alcohol," Gilbert told them. Glean pull on Gilbert pants and sign off on if he can get him water. Gilbert nods and kissed Glean's forehead and went to get the drinks.

"Not in the mood for drinking, lad?" Killian asked. Glean sign off that he's just want to drink water. Lilac look over at Lutz, placing her head on her lover's lap and look up at his face. But her head feels a bit off… like it's lean off to his lap. She smirks and pokes his belly but it seems to be… harden?

"Lutzzy," She started, "Is it me or are you gaining a little of weight?" Lutz froze as he looks at her.

"What makes you-?" Abella sigh as she spoke in.

"As if I don't know you at all, you would drink whenever we start hanging out. Thus we would-" Ludwig spoke in and interrupt his girlfriend.

"That's enough, Abella." Everyone looked at him as Abella look at him.

"Something you're not telling me, or the matter of fact, us?" Cian, Killian, and Glen looked at Ludwig as he replies something.

"He could be offended by what you could be saying." They look over at Abella.

"Be offended by what?" They look at Ludwig.

"That you could be calling him fat." They look at Abella for her to comment.

"I saw my brothers and my in laws were in the same room with me. Included Lilac. Together we started to wonder why was everyone there and we both…" she made an awe shape with her mouth. Lilac seems to be confused until it hit her like a bat.

"What?" Cian asked. Abella just felt shocked as Lilac went upstairs. Killian looks up stairs and looks at them.

"What's going on?" He asks. Gilbert walks in with a bottle of water and four bottles of whiskey. Lilac came down again with a notebook and a pen with.

"I need to know everything," She started, "I don't care about the fact that you're gay, but if you're going to have this baby… Let me and Abella be part of that!" Lutz looks over at Ludwig and gave a concerned face.

"It would be better if the child had a mother figure in the family." Ludwig nod and smile. But when he looks at Abella, she seems to be looking at the broad.

"Abella," Ludwig started, getting her attention, "I know that we were dating and when it started to get... More interesting."

"What are you trying to ask?" Abella asked him as she made a move with her Rook. Ludwig took a breath and held her hands.

"I'm asking if you can help us… Since you seem to be more of the expert of male pregnancy." Abella looks at him and has an emotionless look.

"How much of an idiot are you?" She asked him, "I would help my boyfriends with this!" Abella put her arms around Ludwig and Lutz with a smile on her face. Lilac joined in as they all hugged each other. Gilbert passes the whiskey to the Irish men's and passes the bottle of water to Glean.

"What about you?" Killian asks, "You're not hiding anything about our relationship are you?" Gilbert laughs and puts an arm around Gleans waist. Smiling like a madman.

"Kesesesese! He's having my baby in the next seven months!"

"MPREG!" Cian shouted and ran upstairs to grab something. Killian just sat there and look through the cards.

"Abella, you should be careful in the next five turns. Cause Cian-" Abella made a morse code like noise at him.

"Don't tell me!" She told him. Killian put down the cards as Cian almost fell down for the stairs. Cian side next to the ex-nations as he started to ask them about gender, health, etc. Even Abella started to do the same. Lutz is three months along as Glean is two months along.

Later on, they all started to get sleepy and the 2p brothers were the first ones to pass out. Abella had placed a blanket over them as Killian started to turn off the lights. Cian fell asleep next to Gilbert and Glean while Killian was laying next to Gleans back side. Lilac pull herself next to Lutz as Abella and Ludwig were just staring at the ceiling.

"...I know you care a lot about the future, Luddy." Abella spoke after a moment of silence. Ludwig just looks over as he places an arm around her and kisses her hair.

"I care for the three of you. You, Lilac, and Lutz. After all, didn't your brother Matthias swore if I got you pregnant he would shove his axe up in my ass?" Abella giggles as she kisses Ludwig nose.

"Denny wouldn't do that to you. Plus I didn't remember him saying that." Ludwig sigh as he pulls up to Lutz and kisses his head, "It was Tino said if you got me pregnant, he would shove his rifle down in your throat and make sure that it goes out of your ass 80 times on a roll." Ludwig just shiver as he heard what Abella just said that night. So he just used Lutz as a human shield until then. Cian was sleeping like a feather as Gilbert looks over at him. As much he would admit, Cian looks much better when he is asleep and not all crazy like a naked French man. Oh wait, Cian is more like a crazy leprechaun.

"Leppy?" Killian mumble in his sleep. Gilbert snicker as he sees this but Cian stir up.

"Who's laughing?" Gilbert quickly lay back on the floor but Cian seems to say that. Cian sigh as he taps his boyfriend's shoulder and Gilbert pretend to sleep. Cian just glares at him as he pulls out a box of Peeps.

"I wonder how good Peeps are when I roast them?" This made Gilbert whip his head up and throw the box over to the side of the wall. Gilbert just looks back at Cian and sigh.

"Are you mad at me for not getting you pregnant?" Cian laughs as quiet he can as he looks back at his boyfriend.

"Are you mad?! I wouldn't be the bottom, it would be the said Prussian." Gilbert crosses his arms over his chest as glare at him.

"Me, the awesome Prussia on the bottom? Nien, you would be, for starters you have more females body like Tino and Kiku." Cian crosses his arms over his chest as he smirks at him.

"Did you forgot that Markell or Emil got pregnant because they were on the bottom last time I remember?" Gilbert huffs and turns his back on him.

"Will you two shut. Up!" Killian spoke out as he glared at them. The look over at the 1p couple. Glean got up slowly as he rubs the back of his neck. He made a sign with his hands as he asks why is his neck is sore.

"You laid your head on Lutz's head, but back to the two of you," Killian spoke, "You really should just break the relationship like Ludwig and Abella did. You don't need to break up but call it… friends with benefits." The two look at him as Cian crook a brow at him.

"Are you saying that you're gay now?" He asked his 2p, which causes him to get a smack on his head.

"I'm not gay!" Killian hissed at Cian. Glean made a sign again as he asks Killian if he's sure about that.

"Fuck you, you're pregnant with your 1p and you can't speak unless you have the guts." Glean gave him a cold glare as Gilbert try not to laugh.

"You're getting your ass kicked by your boyfriend!" Even Cian laughed with him. Killian glare at them as he felt his shoulders tap at. Looking back, Glean pulls out his middle finger and point at him.

"And yet, we date each other." He spills out.

"Killian Walsh is gay as fuck!" Cian laughed out hard and hit on the floor.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" Yelled Lilac. Her once beautiful lilac eyes change into a glowing red. The four hid behind on the couch and some whimper she's scary. She rolls her eyes at them and lay next to her Lutz.

"Remind me how we became friends with those idiotic."

"Which ones? The 1ps or the 2ps?" Lutz asked in his sleep.

"Both would do." She replies back. It was only a few more hours until everyone went to bed and morning came. Everyone can smell breakfast being made and got up. They went into the kitchen and saw Abella making what smells like omelets. She turns around and smiles at them.

"Morning everyone," She said in a motherish tone, "Hope you're hungry for some omelets." Both Germany's mouths were watering as they look at the breakfast made.

"Ja and they smell good like German heaven," Lutz said as he doses over at the food. Lilac look over at Killian with an upset look, "Is my cooking really that bad?" Killian rubs her hair as he gave her a comforting smile.

"It's not bad, it's just like… how would you describe it again, Cian?" Killian ask.

"Too bland and uncook, but at least you should be glad it's not like rocks like Arthur's." Lilac just pulls out a knife and chase after him. Leaving Killian laughing at his 1p and got hit behind with Abella spatial.  
"2ps..." She mumbled to herself, as she serves up the breakfast to her boyfriends and friends.


	39. Germany 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1**_

 _ **#1 Ludwig and Lutz**_

 _ **How Long: 4 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 7th- April 7th**_

A few weeks later went by and Ludwig is… already starting on the baby room and reading the parenting book. So Lutz is spending with spending with some familiar friends.

"You're kidding me," Bernard spoke as he sips on his coffee. Lutz just looks at the brown liquid that just making him feel like he is torture.

"Nien, I'm not. Even he's doing school settings for our child." Lutz's added.

"And that is why you don't cross over the line between relationships states, my friend," Allen spoke as he sips on his beer. Lutz glares at the bottle and looks back at Bernard.

"Was Berwald like that when you were pregnant with Lagertha?" He asks.

"Sadly yes, and he would overwork himself. And if I wasn't pregnant with our baby girl, then I would play "Doctor" on him," Bernard said as he grins and wiggles his brow. Allen laughs as Lutz roll his eye on his friend.

"How bad was his overworking?" Lutz ask. Bernard places a hand under his head as he thinks about it.

"I don't think it was that bad right after when he read my notes of my pregnancy." Lutz nod as he looks at his hands and thought. Maybe if he just tries to have Ludwig focus on his own health than worry about getting things and overwork himself. Allan looks at Lutz as he looked curiously.

"So when do you think you can go to work again?" Allan asks, while not trying not to look at his friend's belly. Lutz just rubs his stomach for a bit and look at the table.

"I think when the baby is born. Or maybe get an actual job that doesn't require me cleaning the bar and serving drinks." Lutz replies back as he put more thoughts on it. Yes, Lutz is a bartender at some bar and he told his boss that she's pregnant. So he on mandatory off work… something like that. Lutz looks at Allan with a cruise look.

"Have you and Alfred ever talk about having a kid?" The two look at the pregnant like if he been taking alcohol in his pregnancy.

"Just throwing in something radome topics, it's not like everyday-"

"-You hear someone who would ask if they are planning to have kids?" Allan asks in. Lutz just flushes a little as he sips on his drink.

"Like I said, random topics," Lutz spoke as he looks off to the side.

Ludwig was fixing the engine of his cousin car, Roderich, at his workplace. Of course, oil had squirt on his face as he works on the classic car. Good thing he is wearing safety goggles while he was working on it. Finding a clean towel and water, he cleans off his face as he didn't seem to notice that someone walk in the shop.

"Hey, Ludwig!" Ludwig look up as he saw someone who he hasn't seen a long time. Someone, he hasn't seen since Flávio breaks up.

"Hello, Alejandro," Ludwig spoke, while he whips off the oil. Alejandro looks over at him and gave a wired look.

"Spill oil or spill music ink?" Alejandro joke.

"Oil and you should know how deadly it is if you don't seek medical treatment. Consider myself lucky for reading ahead of work." Ludwig told the Spanish as he went back to the car. Alejandro follows behind as he sighs off at him.

"I got a call from someone who wants me to tell you not to overwork yourself." Ludwig looks at Alejandro with an odd look.

"I'm not doing anything to myself. Why would Lutz think I'm going to overwork myself?" He asks. Alejandro threw his arms over his head and look at the German.

"He worries for you because he thinks you might end up like Berwald." Ludwig looks up from his spot and glare at Alejandro.

"I'm not going to-"

"You work late, already finding a school for the kid, read up about 12'ish in the morning. I could keep up but I think you see the point I'm getting at… or you haven't seen the bags under your eyes?" Alejandro point at Ludwig's eyes. Okay so he has been staying up a little late and working in longer, but he is just making more money and learn a little more about the pregnancy.

…

… He could ask either Oliver, Flávio, or Bernard… or all of them… or neither of them and ask Abella about this…. So many or's… Yeah, he could just ask someone who isn't into cutting people bodies, or someone who put poison in their food for whatever reason, or too much fashion sents like Feliks.

"Okay, if you think that is what you think, then what should I do then?"

"Simple, you could do this in two ways. You can work so you can get money to buy things for the baby, while Lutz can read up about pregnancy. Or you can work for a bit, so you won't have your cousin car won't have to spill on your face, and you and Lutz can take one of those parenting classes." Alejandro suggested.

...Okay, Ludwig is impressed by Antonio 2p.

"How come I never thought of that?" He asks himself out loud.

"Because you either had you have ever thought about this or you just can't get over the fact that you pounce on you 'boyfriend'." Alejandro made a motion with his fingers. Ludwig glared at him and look back at the engine.

"I now know why Flávio broke up with you and Antonio," Ludwig told him. Alejandro smirk and look over the car.

"You do know you place the parts in the wrong spots."

"... Get out."

Lutz was sleeping on the couch as he had pen and paper out on the coffee table. After some thoughts put in, he thought it might be for the best if he could help out. Ludwig walks in as he pulls off his jacket. Sighing off he wonders how was Lutz day. Only to see him sleeping on the couch. Ludwig smile as he sat down and pull Lutz head on his lap. He pulls Lutz soft blond hair back and looks down at his face. So peaceful…

Ludwig's eyes felt like they caught something. Something that felt like a good feeling… but what? Looking over at the table he saw pen and paper on the table. Picking up the said paper, he saw something writing there. Oh… this made Ludwig turn on now.

"Luddy?" Lutz spoke out in a tired way. Ludwig looks down at Lutz and felt his heart pumping fast.

"That right says my name," Ludwig told him. Lutz rubs his eyes and looks up at Ludwig.

"How was your day?" He asks. Ludwig just looks at him and meet his lips on Lutz's. This just made Lutz confuse.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lutz ask. Ludwig just moves his hands to Lutz tank top and slowly start to take it off.

"Ludwig!" Lutz spoke a little louder but he felt Ludwig touch his sweet spot.

"That's right, say my name."

"Ludwig-"

"Have you forgotten that you taking notes or doing work for me, I would take you down like you're a female lioness."

"Ludwig-"

"And I would even think you're one sexy man that I've ever slept with."

"Ludwig, you do know you're making this wried right?" Ludwig stops before he could continue on with their make-out session.

"Sorry,"

"And my sex drive is coming up so… take me upstairs so we can continue this."

* * *

ARGH! I HATE SCHOOL! Too much homework and classes. But here yeah go and have a wonderful day. Now excuse me while I grab Japan katana and dice up some homework so I don't have to do them and work on this. Oh, and we are on my favorite number 39! Now let's stop writing Doitsu chapters cool? Cool


	40. Japan 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1**_

 _ **#2 Kiku and Kuro**_

 _ **How Long: 3 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: September 13th- June 13th**_

Kuro may have read some fanfics on how the character would be out of character, but when it comes to his wife… it might be true then. Kuro is hiding in the kitchen because one, Kiku ask him if he could make him some sushi with the side of gravy (Why?). Only to find out he had made toffee and he should know better then have Kiku to stay away from the sweets. He's like a mad sweet machine when he smells any sweets. So Kuro only has 20 minutes before Kiku could wake up and start asking for sweets. He went to find his phone and make a call to his boss. Let's be honest, Kuro might've had a relationship with his boss but now that Luciano is pregnant, he been making jokes that Luciano is now a woman. Still funny whenever he thinks about that.

"Chao, this is Feliciano Vargas," Kuro wonder why does his boss have his 1p all cheerful… well, it's not that bad maybe.

"Hello, Feli, it's me, Kuro, I was wondering if you have any sweet tooth right now. Or maybe your lovers?" Kuro ask. Lovers? Well, it is fair to say that Feli, Luciano, Lovino, and Mr. Fancy Pants are in a… a weird relationship at the time.

"Oh, did you and Kiku made sweets?" Kuro is going to lie to the poor pregnant Italian.

"Hai, we did. We both thought about making some sweets for you and the others. Because you guys are really sweet and very caring to all of us."

"Ve~ thank you Kuro, that was so sweet of you!" Kuro sigh in relief. But… that's when steeps came in. It's like one of those horror movies. When you work on that one thing and someone is sneaking up behind you; about to end your life. This is what's happening right now.

"I'm going to call you later, Feli. And have a great night."

"You too, Kuro!" Kuro hang up as he felt the aura of not happy.

"Kuro-san," Kiku spoke in a sweet and dangerous tone, "Why do I smell caramel and why were you on the phone." Kuro just felt his heart drop to his stomach as he slowly places the phone off to the side. One deep breath, he ran off like deer saw a headlight.

"KURO HONDA, ANATA WA IMA SUGU KOKO NI MODORIMASU, URITE WA URITEDESU!" / **YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, SWEET SELLER BITCH!** /

"Anata wa fakku shite imasen yo, anata wa rafaiettoraitā!" / **NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL, YOU CRAZY YAOI WRITER!** / Kuro yelled back. Kuro ran as fast as he can from his expecting wife, while he ran in the backyard the is full of plants and cherry trees. A gift from Lilac when they got married, and after their honeymoon, they saw their back year like that. The memory made Kuro smile, but he should've to focus on running away from his wife because Kiku jumps behind him and tackled him down.

They rolled next to a beautiful lake that has lily pads and other types of water plants. Kuro was pin by Kiku, even though he let him.

"What was that about me being crazy?" Kiku asked in a sexual tone. Kuro pulled Kiku hair back gently as he smiles at him so warmly.

"Just about you being a crazy yaoi writer. Which I can… relate a little here and there." Kiku seems to be taking interested about this. He lay down next to Kuro in the grass and look over at him.

They both lay beside each other and listen to the quietness of the area. Hearing each other breathing and the soft chirps from the birds. It's like this moment could never end. Kiku looks up at his husband and kisses his cheek, which made Kuro flush a little red. Kiku giggles as he wraps his arms around his 2p husband and listens to his heartbeat. The heart was beating steady as it keeps up with its rhythm. Fast yet so calm that Kuro's heart was like a little music box for Kiku to fall asleep.

"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, watashi no otto" / **I love you, my husband** / Kiku spoke softly. Enough for Kuro to hear the soft calm and gentle voice.

Kuro grin as he pulls his wife a little closer to his body.

"Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu, watashi no tsuma" / **I love you too, my wife** / Kuro spoke back. They stayed like this for a while until Kiku look up at Kuro with a pleading look.

"Toffee?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"They're for Feliciano, Lovino, Luciano, and Flávio though,"

"...They can have half"

"Kiku,"

"Fine!"


	41. Italy and Romano 2 How The Mother's P1

**_Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #_**

 ** _#3 Feliciano, Lovino and Luciano, Flávio_**

 ** _How Long: 2 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: September (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st- June (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st_**

When Feliciano hangs up the phone, the Italian male felt someone pulled him to the other person body. It was Flávio who hugged him close and started to kiss his lover's ear.

"Ve, Flávio, that tickles!" Feli said as he felt the other male reach his hand up to the cruel. How cruel he is now lightly pulling the curl of Feli's and it's making Feliciano moan out a little.

"Do you have any reason that you called?" Flávio asked. Feliciano tried to turn around but do to Flávio holding him tightly, trying not to hurt the baby also.

"Kiku called me and he said that he and Kiku made some sweets, and going to dealer some to us," Feliciano replied. Flávio looks down at the cute little Italian and smiled.

"We could use some sweets right now, because-" Before he could finish, a very loud cry was heard in the living room. It must've been either Lovino or Luciano having a meltdown. Is it too soon to start having mood swings?

"I see," Feliciano noted. Flávio chuckled a little as he turns Feli around and grins evilly.

"And I didn't want to be in there because of that so, why don't we go make our own noise upstairs in our bed?" Flávio spoke in a sexual tone. Feliciano looks up at him with a cruise look.

"I thought your friends were coming over?" Feliciano asked. Flávio shush's him as he lightly pulls the curl.

"They won't be here for an hour until I have to go to work."

"In 6:30 at night?" Flávio looks at him with the question that Feliciano just asked him.

"Si,"

"With Bernard and Oliver?"

"Si…"

"All alone?" This took some time for Flávio to answer that.

"I wouldn't be alone, I got Bernard and Oliver with!"

"With no real man?" Ouch, that got to burn. Flávio hesitated with the question. Is Feli starting his mood swing?

"Fratello!" Flávio yelled, "Come in here now!" Luciano was in the middle of watching a movie with Lovino. After cleaning his tears up with the tissue that he used the ENTIRE MOVIE, he went to the kitchen where Feli and Flávio are in.

"What?" He asked, trying not to let fresh tears roll down his eyes.

"I think Feliciano is carrying your baby," Flávio spoke out and ran out of the room. But Luciano grabs his twin brother behind before Flávio could leave the room fully.

"What are you talking about?" Luciano asked. Flávio was looking up at his brother, who is starting to tower over him.

"Well-"

"He's leaving with his friends and he is going to be all alone with his friends," Feliciano spoke out in a fit voice. Luciano laughs as he looks at Feliciano. Flávio crosses his arms as he looks at both 1p Italy's. This wasn't funny to him.

"Oh, my fratello," Luciano finally stopped laughing and put an arm over his twin's shoulder, "You know that how proud I am to hear that." Now Flávio slaps his brother in that face and walked out. Luciano looks over at Feliciano for some help on what just happen. Feliciano shakes his head off and just told Luciano that the pasta will be done in an hour or so. So the other Italian man went back to the living room and saw that Lovino is pouring out fresh tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, what happens?" Luciano asked in a caring manner and walked over to the said crying Italian man. Lovino pulls his brother 2p into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"T-T-The girl was really the lover that the man really loved and- and -and the man was- was shot at- and- THIS MOVIE IS SO SAD! THEY BOTH DIE IN THE END!" Luciano would be like really but when he's pregnant this is a real change. He cried with his brother 1p and was just saying everything is going to be alright and such.

They finally calmed down and stayed hugging for what felt like hours. Lovino fell asleep on his lover's shoulder. Luciano was holding on to Lovino for the rest of the time. Feeling the steady heartbeat from the inside of Lovino, Luciano start to think a little about the future. He knows that both he and his twin aren't that great with kids, but it would seem that Feli and Lovino know how to take care of them. So he and Lovino could go to the world meets at least twice a month as Feli and Flávio can take care of the kids. Then they switch in the next to months. But Feliciano would probably want to bring in the kids to the other nations. Now he just imagines how would his pass caretakers, Erzsebet and Roland, would react to this. Obviously, Roland would go a little bit nuts as Erzsebet wouldn't care.

Yep sound like them. Okay so the who can take care of those are off of that, what about the mere future of their pregnancy? They could ask if Roland, Erzsebet, Roderich, and Elizabeta for some help. But the place would be off with its roofs. Both Greenlands? Luciano dose owes Lilac some blood for her garden and he's not ready to be sacrificed… yet. Plus they are helping out with Lutz and Ludwig pregnancy, which Luciano isn't happy with that. So that leaves… no. He couldn't go behind Flávio back and hook up with those too! Even the 1ps know that!

But they do need help on not only carrying heavy stuff that is over ten pounds, not to mention some help would be nice when the time does come for the kids to be born. He minds as well get yelled at by his twin, Flávio, and probably get yelled at. Luciano slowly pulls out his phone and made a text to Flávio worst enemy and Lovino… would friends be a perfect example? Lovino batted his eyes open as he looks over at the clock. 7:12, slept about two hours or so. Looking over he sees Luciano is sleeping on his shoulder and his hand… was on Lovino lap. Lovino usually doesn't mind but it's making him feel like his hand is going to his-.

"Pasta's done~!" Feliciano called out. Oh thank god, Lovino slowly wake- more like hit the 2p's head hard- up Luciano.

"Five more minutes…" Luciano mumbled out. Lovino slaps Luciano's head again and got up. Didn't care if his brother 2p drop on the couch cushion. Lovino walked in and saw his brother making the table. Feliciano looked up as he smiled at his brother and look over at the doorway.

"Where's Luci?" He asked.

"Sleeping," Lovino replied.

"Can't you wake him?" Feli asked kindly.

"He's like you, you would sleep until like five or so." Feliciano glare at his twin as he places the fork to the side of the counter.

"He needs to eat, so does you and I and let's not forget about Flávio. The bambino needs to stay healthy and if you don't wake him up right now, then I will have to add something that is your worst enemy." Lovino gasp as he glare at his brother.

"You would it!" He spoke in a horror manor. Feli smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest and barely showing belly.

"Am I?"

Flávio walk in the door as he sees his brother sleeping on the couch and hearing some yelling in the kitchen. He walks in there and saw the place turn into a war zone. Though… the place is between potatoes and tomatoes… Flávio walked in the living room as he looks down as he sees his brother still sleeping. Slowly he taps his brother's shoulder as Luciano woke up as he looks around the room.  
"What time is it?" He asked his brother. Flávio looks at his watch then back to Luciano.

"It's about 7:30." Luciano nods his head until a tomato came flying across from the room.  
"EAT FLAMING TOATOES!" Yelled Lovino.  
"EAT THE LORD OF POTATOES!" Yelled Feliciano. Flávio just look over at Luciano with a broad expression.  
"So what have you done today?" Flávio asked. Luciano moved his fingers up to his brother tie and pull him lightly down.  
"Thinking about you and me alone. In a room together,"  
"FUCK OFF LUCIANO!" Yelled Feliciano, Lovino, and Flávio.


	42. Author Note

Author Note:

Hello everyone~! Now I haven't been updating this for such a long, long, long, long time. I started to work on other writings, finals came up, and I don't know how to work on the awesome Prussia's! I've been going ahead and I still don't know what to do with this chapter. Though, the others that I've been thinking about is either funny or just wired consonant. I will be for now work this over in the summers because of school (and who want's to see someone working on a Mpreg before class starts!) I will give you some spoilers on what will happen on Italy's and the Romano's here: So you know where the Axis keep staying over at that island in most episodes? Well both 1ps and 2ps Allies shows up right before they attack and Feliciano's water breaks right away. I thought that was kinda funny in my head but I need to work on the awesome Prussia's right now and how to work it out! In the meantime, have a great day and I will see you all in the summer with more of this writing!


	43. Prussia 2 How The Mother and Father P1

_**Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1**_

 _ **#4 Prussia**_

 _ **How Long: 3 Months Along**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: October 5th- July 8th**_

Glean is happy that Gilbert is okay with having a baby but he wishes that Gilbert wasn't… this close to the pregnancy. Gilbert really means well but… He's all over on this baby thing and treats Glean as if he was glass or a thin sheet of gold leaf. He's now beginning to regret what is now happening in his life. Gilbert was sleeping next to Glean and wrap around his arms over Glean's producing belly. Glean is on his phone, texting Killian on what he should do with Gilbert.

WalshSmoker: I would let him get used to the idea of the baby. Even though you might want to be careful

SilentPrussian: Why would I be careful? Gilbert wouldn't hurt me

WalshSmorker: Well… you got someone who is very childish, much like Allan and Markell first player. Then you got someone who might come home- drunk as F. Following by that, you could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt

SilentPrussian: ...Are admitting that you're still gay for me?

WalshSmorker: ...Fuck you

SlientPrussian: You would

WalshSmoker: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

SlientPrussian: Then why are you still texting me?

WalshSmoker: ...Because I still love you….

SlientPrussian: Killian, that was so sweet :)

WalshSmoker: Don't you even tell ANYONE about what I texted you!

SlientPrussian: I'm mute, dick head

WalshSmoker: And you can still talk to me in privet

SlientPrussian: Because I can. I gotta go, but if anything happens in the future… you should know that you are my best of best

WalshSmoker: Alright then… goodnight…

Glean look at the time, about 9:50. He stretches and lay down on the arm of the couch and fell asleep. Gilbert woke up as he sees Glean sleeping peacefully. Slowly picking the pregnant man up, he carried him to their share room. Placing Glean on the bed, Gilbert walks over to one of the drawers and pulled out a small black box. He opens it and saw the diamond ring in the box. How is he going to ask Glean? Does Glean still share the same feelings like Gilbert is? This could go wrong, he did talk to Cian to see if he is going to be fine without the awesome Prussian himself.

It all happened a couple of hours ago, right when Glean signed Gilbert that he is going over to his brother and see how he's doing. Cian came over just to talk and have some drinks with his boyfriend. Or benefits wasn't sure how to go with it.

"So… you're having some problems with Glean aren't yer?" Cian asked.

"It's not just some problems. I mean, I love you and all but… what would you do when you have feelings to… another man?" Gilbert asked. Cian chokes on his drink and then look over at his best boyfriend.

"Isn't that a little too early to ask that, honey?" Cian asked. Gilbert looks at Cian with a serious look. Cian sigh as he set the glass on the table and set his hands on his lap.

"Okay, so remember how you ask me how you ask me on our first date- before you or anyone else but damn Potato Stealer knew that I was really a lad?" Cian asked. Gilbert nod as Cian clapped his hands together and smiled at the Prussian, "Then go like that, but lay off the beer and don't bring something cheesy that your balls would need to be tied up by a lucky charm." Cian explain. Gilbert gulped as he remembers that. He knew that he should've listened to Ludwig when he was first going out with Cian. By then… well, things got turn wired.

Gilbert to a slam of his drink and said that he's going to the store to buy something. And Cian did say that he would be going with him just in case that Gilbert does buy something stupid. Example, a Speak and Spell. After hours of shopping, Gilbert got a ring that he hid from Cian eyes. Doesn't want to have Cian heart to be broken if he saw the ring. Which Cian did see and fangirl from the inside. Knowing that Gilbert would be proposing to Glean… and send a text to Killian about it, which the 2p Irish male didn't care… But he did tell that to the Yaoi Club members.

Back to reality, Gilbert smiled as he places the ring back in its spot and went to bed. But-

"Hmm, Gil," Glean spoke in his sleep.

"Ja?" Gilbert asked the 2p Prussian

"Baby wants some sausage and melon," Glean mention. Gilbert gaged a bit as he regrets asking Glean on how he wants it to serve. The pregnant male just replies in a smooth style. Gilbert just slowly gets out of bed and went to make the said order.

As he does that, he texts Alfred and Matthias about this. He also regrets that because that damn American sent a reply that said LOL and Matthias also had LOL with the capital X and D. This would be last time that Gilbert would be talking to his buddies. From now on, he'll just talk to either Arthur, Markell, Allan, or all of them!

* * *

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD EVERYONE! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! Ha... Sorry if this chapter is crap... Review, please and thank you! Reading your comments make me smile every time!


	44. Germany 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#1 Ludwig and Lutz_**

 ** _How Long: 7 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 7th- April 7th_**

"LUTZ!" Yelled Ludwig as he ran into the lobby. The represents went up to him and tried to keep him calm. But that German isn't taking any of that, all he wants to know is where in the hell was Lutz. But lucky Ludwig saw Abella running over to him. She explains to the represents that Ludwig is with her. The represents nod and let them go. Abella hugged Ludwig as the German look down at her.

"Abella, what happened? Is he alright? Is the baby okay?" Ludwig asked. Ludwig was gone to work and got a phone call from Lilac as the 2p was telling Ludwig to go to the hospital right away. Somehow she spoke either Danish, Greenlandic, and merfolk all in one. And that scared the shit out of Ludwig when Lilac finally spoke English about Lutz.

"He's alright," Abella reply back, "Lutz was just feeling the fake contractions and the doctors want to keep him here for a little longer to make sure,"

"Can I see him?" Ludwig asked. Abella nod as she leads him to where Lutz is being kept. They arrived and the door was ajar. Lutz was laying in the bed as he talks with Lilac, holding her hands. Lilac laughed as she smiled warmly over to him and rub his knucks. Ludwig walked in and Lutz smiled at Ludwig.

"Hey," Lutz said. Ludwig went over to the heavily pregnant male and hugged him. Lutz hugs back and told that he's alright. Ludwig was already starting to cry softly as the two Greenlands left them to have the room.

"What were you doing before the false contraction came in?" Ludwig asked as he wipes off his eyes.

"I was going to see Luciano and the others, to see how they are doing, but I was kidnaped by Lilac as she started to see how I was doing. Abella was also dragged in and she was being bossy to me," Lutz said. Ludwig chuckled as he is fully aware of how bossy Abella can be. He remembers on how Abella was with Matthias on cleaning. He visited once when the house was a bit of mess because one: Abella was on her period and yelling off at Denmark, and two: the rest of the Nordics were hiding from the very in pain and pissed off Greenlander. Lucky half of the time, Ludwig got away from her. But the other half… he was in a somewhat hell.

"She can be like that," Ludwig told Lutz after thinking about the things it was like with Abella.

"I know," Lutz reply, "But other than the bossy part, she was being really helpful to me. Helping me up to go somewhere, making me something to eat, I can see why you would date her. Such a kind heart like Lilac,"

"But take out the blood garden and then she's kind-hearted," Ludwig mumble to himself.

Lutz rolled his brown eyes as he thought of something. Something very sad he remembers from one of the times he asked Lilac something…

"When can we leave?" Lutz asked as he rubs his swollen stomach.

"They want to make sure that you're okay before we can leave, so probably until tomorrow morning," Lutz yawn as he closed his eyes. Knowing their little one is telling his mom to go to bed already. Ludwig watches over Lutz for a while as Lilac walk back into the room and pull her bands behind her ears.

"How is he?" Lilac asked.

"He's doing fine," Ludwig replies back. Lilac walk over to Lutz's and kissed his head. Smiling, Lilac went over to Ludwig and kissed his head as well. Ludwig looks up at her as Lilac smiled warmly at him.

"I hate seeing him in a hospital bed," Lilac said as Ludwig look at her purple-lilac eyes, "As a matter of fact… I've always hated these places," Lilac sat on the bed as she looks down at Lutz's sleeping. Ludwig looked at her as he sees her about to cry or something.

"... When…" Ludwig started to speak but cut himself off. Lilac look over as she smiled at him. Ludwig looked away as he was about to ask her something, but Abella knocked on the door. Saying that they need to get going. Lilac nod and told Ludwig that they'll visit again tomorrow. Ludwig told them goodnight/ goodbye and continue to watch over Lutz.

It was hours and Ludwig was already feeling tired. The doctor walked in and was surprised to see Ludwig still up.

"Um… sir?" The doctor asked Ludwig rub his eyes to see the doctor, "If you're starting to feel tired, I can get a small bed set up for you,"

"Ja, Danke," Germany reply back. The doctor came back a few minutes later and had the bed setup close to Lutz. Ludwig slept on the cot and started to dream.

Morning came and Ludwig got up. He saw Lutz was still sleeping, but he started to stir a bit. Ludwig took his hand over to the enlarged stomach and pat it.

"Let your Mutter sleep, little one," Ludwig told his unborn. The baby stopped moving and Lutz stopped steering. Ludwig pats it again and gave it a small rub. The doctor came in and was glad that Ludwig was up so he writes down the release forms. After Ludwig written the form off, he waited for Lutz to wake up. Lutz woke up as he sees Ludwig ready to go.

Leaving the hospital, Lutz had an arm around Ludwigs as they walked to the car. They drove in slices and came up to their home… with other cars that Lutz seems to known.

"What's going on here?" Lutz thought out loud. Ludwig pulls up to the curve and parked it. He looks over at his lover and held his hand.

"Alfred and Oliver wanted to have a baby shower before you went into the hospital yesterday," Ludwig replied, "And I was going to mention you about that, but things sorta change when the false contraction came in." Lutz made a baby noise that's teasing him.

Never had Ludwig feel this much of embarrassment from his own 2p ever… other than that one time Lutz made him wear THAT dress again for a video.


	45. Japan 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#2 Kiku and Kuro_**

 ** _How Long: 6 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: September 13th- June 13th_**

Kiku was waiting for Kuro to come out of their room. Kiku was rubbing his swollen stomach as he remembers that they made plans today. They were going to the doctors to check the baby health and gender, and then visit Yao and Xiao to have a small family visit… right… Small family visit hopefully. Kuro was trying to figure out on how to dress when he sees both of China's again. The last visit was… eventful. Yao was both happy and furious when he heard this. Happy that his brother is having a baby and furious that they didn't plan it. But still happy either way. As for Xiao… he and his little brother had their bonding moment outside and got high once more. They did that when Kuro also plan to get married to Kiku. It's like the only thing they would do when someone does something that is achievable or something like that.

Kuro decided to go with his silky black dress shirt and black dress pants. Coming out of their room, Kiku was cooing at the unborn baby. Kuro let out a small soft smile as he sneaks behind his lover. Kiku didn't notice until he felt a warmth around his waist.

"Lonely already?" Kiku asked. Kuro nod as he smells the shampoo in Kiku's hair. Rosemary and mint. Didn't Lilac have that kind?

"Ready to go?" Kuro asked.

"Hai," Kiku replied. They both went inside of the car and drove to the doctors.

After they arrived and waiting, Kuro was holding Kiku hands as they wait in the room. Kiku expression was so calm and happy at the same time. When the doctor came in, she held a clipboard.

"Mr. Honda?" She asked.

"That's us," Kuro replied. The doctor smiled as she closed the door behind her. She started to set up the ultrasound and asked Kiku to pull up his shirt. Kiku pulled it to his mid-chest. The doctor places the gel over his belly and used the wand over it. It took a minute for the doctor to check the baby gender and look over them.

"What kind of gender are you hoping?" She asked.

"I don't care," Kiku said, "As long he or she is healthy," Kuro kissed his husband hand as the doctor said the baby genders.

If you were Kuro, you would be so freaking happy if you own a business. The entire ride to China's place, Kuro was already coming up a name for their little baby boy.

"...We can call him Kiku Junior!" Kuro said as he never felt this happy in his life.

"Why have his name after me?" Kiku asked.

"Because you're sweet, kind, and our baby boy is going to be like that," Kuro said. Kiku chuckled as he looks at his husband. This baby boy thing is going to make him crazy for the next few weeks perhaps.

"... We can call him Kuro Junior," Kiku said. Kuro smile and excitement dropped as he looks over at Kiku. Kiku smiled warmly at him as he then saw his expression dropped.

"... I think no son of mine would want to be named after his father…" Kuro said. Kiku face dropped as he looks at his husband. Taking his hand, Kiku gave it a gentle squeeze as he looks at him.

"Last time we visited them," Kiku started as he looks at Kuro, "Yao said that you're disgrace… what did he mean?" Kuro sigh as they both pull up to their brother's place.

"... I did something back then… before the war… before meeting you," Kuro started, "I run a business, a bad one. Which I sold weapons and drugs. It was a family business with the Asian Family… But," Kuro shook as he grips on the wheel tight that his hand is starting to turn bone white, "I was betrayed by damn Lee… He told the police about everything and I went to prison. The only way I got out was them… Lutz and Luciano got me out,"

As Kiku hear this, he felt his heart drop as he hears this from his own 2p lover. Kuro lean back as he releases the wheel and look over at Kiku with a reassure smile over to his lover, "But I don't think it's a good idea to look back in the past when we can be in the present now," Kiku smiled warmly as he kissed Kuro in the lips as they were like that for a long time. But... A flashlight was shine over them and saw Xiao and Yao there. One was laughing his ass off as the other glares at them.

"Next time you visit," Yao started, "You don't make out in front of our house,"

"Sorry, Nei-san," Kiku said as he blushes down.

"AHAH! Kuro!" Xiao was laughing his ass off as he took his little brother in his arms, "I don't care how many times you do it, but you should at least keep it in your pants when you come to visit," Kuro was completely red. From face to the ears. Why didn't he stop Kiku? Sex drive or mood swings? He doesn't know anymore.

They went inside and Yao was being about Uncle-Crazy when he heard that he was going to have a nephew soon. Xiao and Kuro went out in the back and had a bit of opium to take. Xiao was asking him what would the child be named. Kuro suggested Kiku Junior as Xiao said that it shouldn't be named. Because one, he would need to call on their name and the other Junior. So this took some time to think from Kuro. Inside, Kiku was getting helpful tips from Yao as they talk.

"Thank you for everything, Nei-san," Kiku said as he smiled.

"I'm glad that I can some help for you," Yao reply. The boys came back inside as they were smiling as always. Kuro sat next to his lover as Xiao sat next to Yao. They talked for awhile until Kuro stare into Kiku's eyes. Kiku pulled Kuro into his arms and let him sleep beside him. Yao said that they can stay for the night so they don't need to have any accented or anything. Plus the family won't come back until tomorrow.

Kuro was fast asleep on the floor as Kiku cuddle up next to him. Peaceful and quiet for the two… If they weren't so close to Yao's and Xiao's room for that part. Pervert 2p...


	46. Italy and Romano 3 How the Mother's P2

_**Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2  
#3 Feliciano, Lovino and Luciano, Flávio  
How Long: 5 Months Along  
Date When Baby Comes/Start: September (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st- June (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st**_

The entire trip to the Spains resented was a complete waste of time when they heard that both Spain's moved in the with the Austrian's and the two Hungarian. Flávio is just even more pissed as he looked away from everyone and his eyes were on the road. Can someone please tell the poor pregnant male to shut his bitching about damn Spain's! Feliciano was about to flip if he has to hear one more of Flávio bitching, he's going to bitch slap him. Since Lovino was driving, he wore earplugs so he won't have to hear his 2p complaining. As for Luciano… well, he somehow manages to sleep through that. Something tells the other Italians that he's having Feliciano or Lovino baby.

"...Remind me, how did you manage to get me in here again?" Flávio asked in a rude manner.  
"We said that we would bring you shopping for a bit, then take you out for eat, and the following of that you figure that we would bring ourselves to Antonio and Alejandro place," Feliciano said as he looks up something on his phone.  
"And they left a note on the door saying that they're staying over with Erzsébet, Elizabeta, Roderich, Roland for some reason," Luciano mumble in his sleep. Flávio lean back in his seat as he felt the baby kicked. The Italian smiled as he rubbed it softly and whisper something to his stomach.

"Your mama hates your dad's, but he loves them well enough to cuddle them to death," Flávio said. Lovino remove his earplugs when they came up to the manor. Roderich never seems to change that Victorian look. Which is why you can't miss it.  
"Oi," Lovino spoke, "We're-..." Lovino sees both 2ps and his brother sleeping in the back seat. It made him smile as he pulls out his phone to take a picture of this moment. After that, Lovino opens the door and woke them up. They all did and went to the door. Feliciano knocked about five times as Luciano was tapping his foot non-stop until the door open. Seeing Elizabeta opening it.

"Oh, hello boys," She said in her sweet and kind voice. Before the Hungarian could say anything else, Elizabeta saw their five-month pregnant bellies and asked so many questions that Feliciano can answer them all. Even how they got in bed together. But Luciano interrupts the sex part and asked if they could stay here. Elizabeta nod as she let them inside, which they saw something or someone running very fast in the hallways.  
"HELP ME!" Yelled out Roland as he hid behind Elizabeta. Not noticing Italy's and the Romanos there.

"Ciao-" Lovino was about to say but they see an angry Roderich running over to his own 2p.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY MUSIC!" Roderich yelled out as Elizabeta place a hand on his chest.  
"NEVER!" Roland yelled as he ran out of the way, but Erzsébet used her frying pan and use it on him. Face fell backward. The 2p Hungarian spin the frying pan up as she looked at Elizabeta.  
"You were right," She said in a voice of not so honey sweet but a demoness voice, "Frying pans are better than a cooking sheet." Elizabeta rolled her eyes and checked on Roland as Roderich took back his music sheet.

"Ciao to you as well," Luciano grumble to himself. Roderich looks back at them and pulls his hair back to look formal.  
"Guten Tag, boys," Roderich said as he took note of their pregnant bellies. Erzsébet looks down at them and sigh.  
"Who do you want me to kill?" She asked.  
"No one," Luciano said, "We were going to Alejandro place but he left a note saying that he and Antonio are here. Also since in the next following months, we would need some help,"

"Noticed," Erzsébet spoke, "The Spains are out with the French boys, by the way, so when they come back, they would have to deal with the Romano's,"  
"Why's that?" Elizabeta asked as Erzsébet looks over at her 2p.  
"Because they need to make up for breaking their hearts," And the 2p walked off with the frying pan and the other Hungarian following after her. Roderich looks at them and sigh.  
"I'll show you to your rooms then," Roderich said as he leads them to their rooms that they will be staying. Right, when they were leaving, Roland was slowly opening his eyes and smirked. Knowing that Roderich grabbed the wrong ones… but he needs to hide before he can see Bernard and Victor so they can do their thing together.

Flávio was getting himself comfortable as he leans on the bed headboard. Feliciano was getting himself into his nightgown and smiled over at Flávio.

"So," Feliciano started as he went over to the 2p, "How are you feeling?" Flávio grunt as he gets himself under the sheets without saying anything. Feliciano sigh as he looks at Flávio with a concerned look.

"Look," He started, "I know that you don't want to see either of them, but you can't keep looking at the past,"

"...How?" Flávio asked as he looks at his brother's 1p, "How can you do that so easily? Do you know how much of pain I was when I told Luciano about this?"

Feliciano shakes his head, but he took Flávio hands and kissed his knuckles, "But I can imagine it was a lot," Flávio turn his body facing over him and look up at Feliciano.

"Besides," Feliciano started, "You're with us now, right?" Flávio nod as he felt kisses on his neck, "Then don't carry the past with you. Be with us, besides," Feliciano took Flávio hands over to his stomach and smiled, "We're going to be parents in the next four months,"

Flávio smiled as he then felt Feliciano kissing his lips. Slowly, Feliciano started to undress Flávio as the 2p start to do the same. And they both didn't know that they are being watched by their brothers. Such perverts than Roland!


	47. Prussia 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Axis Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#4 Prussia_**

 ** _How Long: 6 Months Along_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: October 5th- July 8th_**

Glean was busy folding the clothes since someone was too busy to help. Well, to be fair, Matthias did came by with Siggy and Markell to see how they're doing (mostly because Matthias want to make fun of his awesome buddy) and Markell wanted to give some heads up on everything. They left a few hours ago and Gilbert was playing that new game that came out- Call of Duty WW2. How… just, how? How can he be a father if he's going to sit his ass on that couch when Glean is doing all of the work in the house?! For real?! How?! Glean growled to himself as he thinks more of this but that is starting to stress him out because of the thought.

Before Glean could start muttering himself on how much he's going to kill Gilbert, a thought came into his mind. He stopped and felt shaken… Stepping backward and sat down on the chair, he felt his heart dropped as he started to remember his little brother… little Seprist. Tears run down his eyes as he started to cry. He knew that he should've convinced his brother to do something, but the 2p Holy Rome Empire was being so naive!

"Why…" Glean sob, "Why am I think of this?"

Gilbert turns off the T.V when he told his "awesome" friend's that he needs to start pulling his own weight. When Gilbert went over to see how Glean was doing, he saw Glean crying. Making him panicking as he went over to Glean. Gilbert shushes his lover as he held Glean in his arms and rub his back for comfort. Glean was in a mess as Gilbert started to tell him that the stress is going to hurt the baby. Glean stopped and look up at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled as he wipes off the last tear and kissed his nose.

"Why don't you rest up and I'll do the housework for now on," Gilbert said. Glean look up at him as he was about to sign off something to Gilbert, but the 1p Ex-nation Prussian lifted Glean up and carried him to the couch. When Glean was sat down on the couch, Gilbert started to the chores. Glean didn't know what just happened as he sat on the couch. Glean started to feel sleepy as he closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.

A few hours later, Glean open his eyes as he sees the house… spotlessness. Did Gilbert really…? He has no words to say.

"Awe! The Awesome pregnant boy is awake for dinner," Gilbert said as he tries to keep his voice down. What is this? Is there a Third Player that he's starting to meet?! Glean motion Gilbert to come over, which Gilbert did, and slapped his face.

"Tell me something that Gilbert knows?" Glean told him.

"What the hell?!" Gilbert said as he rubs his cheek, "Why would you do that to your awesome boyfriend?" Glean sigh in relief as he looks at Gilbert. He signs off saying that he thought that this isn't a dream or something like that.

After that, Glean saw dinner all set… this was making him surprise as he sees this. Gilbert made Pichelsteiner and had one of his cravings that he had been having for the past few weeks. Strawberry Quick, oh that good stuff! That drink is like heaven to him.

"Gil…" Glean tried to speak but nothing else came out of his mouth. Please tell something to punch him or pinch him that this isn't a dream!

"Have a seat, Liebling," Gilbert said as Glean was trying to get out of his shock.

After eating for an hour, they both watch T.V and cuddle. The entire time, Gilbert was quiet as Glean watch the movie. But that wasn't keeping Glean focusing… Glean look up at Gilbert as the 1p Ex-nation. Something was coming into his mind. Something… wet.

"Gil," Glean spoke out as he blushed, "Um…" Gilbert waited for Glean to say something as Glean sign off that his sex drive is coming up again. Gilbert picked up his lover as they went to their bedroom.

Glean was placed down on their bed as Gilbert shut the door behind. Smirking, Gilbert went up to Glean as he started to kiss down his collar. Glean was feeling Gilbert was removing his clothes as Glean started to his lovers. Gilbert stopped as Glean was attacking him with kisses. Ever since Glean started to wear larger shirts, Gilbert barely gets to see his lover's pregnant belly. His belly button was poking out as Glean stopped with his kisses. Gilbert moved his hands to Gleans belly as he tries to get a feel for the baby. Glean flushed away as Gilbert continue to feel it.

"Hallo kleiner," / **Hello, little one** / Gilbert started, "Das ist dein Vater ... Ich weiß, du wirst ein Mädchen sein ... ein süßes, lebenslustiges, verrücktes Mädchen von mir und deiner Mutter. Du magst von zwei Männern kommen, aber sie lieben dich so sehr ... Kleine Alese," / **This is your father... I know you're going to be a girl... a sweet, fun-loving, crazy girl of mine and your mother's. You may come from two men, but they love you so much... Little Alese** / Glean was starting to cry as he heard Gilbert speaking in German.

Gilbert moves up to Glean and kissed him. Glean was wiping off his tears as he looks up at Gilbert.

"I… You have no idea…" Glean started to cry as Gilbert kissed him on his lips as he stayed like that for a while. When they parted, Gilbert traces his hands over Gleans chest.

"I know…" Gilbert said as they laid on the bed.

"This is cheesy!" Cian said as he looks through the bicolor, "Where's the hardcore sex action?! I told him to do that and then do the proposal after chilling on the couch!"

"You can't make them do what they want," Killian said as he pulls out his cigar and lighter. When Killian lighted it, Cian sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I feel all that work was done for nothing," Cian mumble.

"Am I going to listen to your shit?" Killian asked.

"Nay, but we can do something fun~," Cian said as he pulled out his whiskey bottle. Killian felt very warm as he looks up at Cian.

"Well... What did you have in mind?" The Irish male asked.

"Play chess with Abella!" Cian said as he made a dramatic pose, which Killian glares at him.

"Really?" He asked in a bored manner.

"You make it sounds like it's crap?! Beside, Abella is already three points ahead and I'm catching up to here!" Cian said as he walks over to the car. Killian just glares at him as they got inside. Abella for 120 and Cian for 117. What's so fun about completing each other with chess?


	48. Germany 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Axis Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#1 Ludwig and Lutz_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 7th- April 7th_**

Lutz was never in this much of pain in his life ever! Sure, Luciano might've given him some scars and had to deal with Taisto tantrums in WW2, but this was different than those. It was just a normal day as Ludwig was resting his eyes on the work he had been going. Lutz was bed-rest as Ludwig told him to because the last time Lutz went downstairs was lates month ago. All the 2p German did was walking downstairs but slipped by a step. Thank god for Ludwig being by the steps when he saw Lutz about to fall. So he was sent to bed rest ever since… until Lutz's felt so much in pain that he never thought. Thinking it's the Braxton Hicks, Lutz didn't try to call out for Ludwig to let him know that the baby is coming.

Ludwig woke up as he started to hear whimpers from their share room. Opening his office door, because he wanted to finish some of his last meeting work before they can do something together, he heard Lutz whimpering as he ran to their room. Opening the door, Lutz was tearing up as he looks at Ludwig.

"Lutz!" Ludwig said as he went to his lover side.

"I-It h-hurts," Lutz reply in pain.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Ludwig asked. Lutz nod as Ludwig pick up his phone and call Bernard.

Hours later, Bernard came with Berwald and Lagertha. The little baby Swed was only a year old now as she looks up at Ludwig.

"Bernard," Ludwig said as he took the Swedes inside, "Something is wrong with Lutz,"

"Calm down, calm down," Bernard said in a motherly way, "I'll check up on him, you just stay calm and that's it. Also, someone needs to watch over these two," Bernard pat Ludwig's shoulders as Berwald had that glare which said that he's not a child… but on the inside he is.

So… the two 1ps just looked at each other. When was the last time they had this awkward? Right when Abella and Ludwig were caught when they were secretly dating? That feels like… millions of years ago.

"Do you…" Ludwig had no idea what to say, "Still take decades?"

"Hmm," Berwald reply. They went to the kitchen as Ludwig made them some coffee. They made some small talks and some deep conversation. Mainly how Lagertha is with people and her habits. Ludwig smiled over at the baby Swed as she grips on her father more.

"So what's happing with you?" Berwald asked as he sips on his coffee.

"Work and meetings have been kicking my ass lately. Mostly the Americans," Ludwig said. Berwald nod in agreement as he said that both Allan and Alex have been bugging them and both Tasito and Tino. Since they are somewhat related to them, Tino and Bernard can't say no to helping them or anything!

"... I mean, Ja I love them to death but they are some troublemakers. I may not choose a favorite, but I mostly prefer Matthew and Matt. Respectable boys they are," Ludwig would ask who they are but Bernard yelled from upstairs.

"BERWALD!" The 2p Swedish male yelled, "WHERE IS MY BAG!?" Berwald and Ludwig were quiet as Berwald pass Lagertha over to Ludwig.

"Hold her,"

Upstairs, Lutz was bitting down on the sheets as Bernard was taking his time. He couldn't help this pain! It was getting to him, even though his water has broken yet! Bernard came back running into the room as he was panting. He should run more often… but he uses them when he needs to get away from Tasito or anyone rage.

"How… How are you holding?" Bernard asked as he catches his breath.

"I feel like I'm giving birth to a ballon," Lutz wince. Bernard went to Lutz and took his hand.

"Don't worry," He said, "Everything will be alright,"

"You try to give birth to this!" Lutz growled in pain. Bernard had a poor expression of saying that he had troubles with his daughter when he brought her to the world. Berwald yelled back that he can't find it as Bernard sigh in disgrace. He thought he packed it!

"Can you walk?" Bernard asked. Lutz shakes his head as he clenches on the pillow. Bernard felt so bad that he can't do anything for his cousin.

"... Hold on to me, cousin,"

Ludwig was getting worried as he held Lagertha close. The baby didn't know what's going on but it's something. Berwald came back as he was panting. When was the last time he had exercise?

"Something… Something isn't good," Berwald said as he looks at Ludwig.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm not the doctor in the family," Berwald glares at Ludwig.

"Duly noted," Ludwig reply.

Bernard came downstairs as he carefully brings Lutz down. Why was he upstairs when he can be downstairs?

"Okay," Bernard started as he looks over at Ludwig, "The baby is coming,"

"WHAT?!" Ludwig yelled as Berwald took his daughter from him, "B-but his water hasn't broken?!"

"Haven't you been reading the damn book lately?!" Lutz groans in pain. Guess like the lazy ass is becoming wiser…

So they went to the hospital, where the familiar strawberry-blond was busy working out at the front desk. The phone rings as the cotton candy blue eyed male pick it up.

"This is Oliver Kirk-... What?!... Okay, a room will be ready for him! Thank you,"

When they arrive, Lutz was in the chair as he groans in so much of pain that he started to cause out in German. Poor Ludwig has to hear that out the entire birthing process… Soon, a cry was heard as heard. The two Germans look over as they see the doctor was holding a bloody baby. Ludwig went over to cut the cord as he sees he had a boy…

"Adalwolf Beilschmidt West Berlin…"

* * *

Hey guys, as you might've noticed on Adalwolf name, it means Noble Wolf. Yes, I had to research for names and for the rest of this and I've actually planed the 1ps and 2ps name this time! I don't have to watch any shows to find a perfect name anymore! Next up, the Japans!


	49. Japan 4 Mommy is giving BRITH!

**_Axis Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#2 Kiku and Kuro_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: September 13th- June 13th_**

Kiku was sleeping as Kuro was rubbing the full-term belly. The Japanese male is already getting tired of waiting for the baby to come. Kuro had been watching over Kiku like a hock, and Kiku is starting to get annoyed by that. Kuro then started to draw some patterns on the stomach as he watches the kick started to rub agents the belly. After doing that for what felt like hours, Kuro got up and went to his small desk so he can finish up his art that he started over a month ago. As he continues to draw, Kuro heard the sheets move slightly and a small whimper. Looking over, Kuro sees Kiku shaking a little.

"Sakura no hana?" / **Cherry blossom?** / Kuro asked Kiku turn over to see Kuro.

"It's nothing," Kiku reply back as he had a reassuring smile on his face. Kuro still glares at Kiku as he gave a small nod. Kiku rolls over to the walls and squints his eyes shut. He pleads in his head that the baby should wait a little longer until the sunrise.

Not even an hour later, Kiku felt the same pain before as he grips on the pillow. Kuro stop his sketch as he heard Kiku moving again.

"... Are you sure you're alright?" Kuro asked. Kiku looks over at his husband. Trying not to show his face that is being in pain.

"Hai, I'm fine," Kiku replied.

"Again, you sure?" Kuro asked, "Because their's going to be a rainstorm if the baby is coming. And I don't want to have our baby be born on a rainy road," Kiku looked away as he didn't reply back. He needs to remind himself why he let himself get married to his 2p. Although, Kuro is just trying to at lets help… in his own way.

Kuro sigh as he got up from his desk and went to grab something. He didn't want to disturb Kiku rest. As he left, Kiku whimper out as he felt the pain again.

"Watashi no musuko," / **Please, my son,** / Kiku said to his unborn, "Mada dete konaide kudasai. Asa made omachikudasai,

" / **Don't come out yet. Wait until morning, please,** / But that's when Kiku couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the pain any longer as he could. When Kuro came back in the room, he saw Kiku both groaning and whimpering in pain. He ran to his lover side and took his hand.

"Kike!" Kuro said as he grips onto Kiku hands.

"Kuro…" Kiku replies back as he groans in pain, "He's… He's coming!"

Kuro didn't take any time to grab his shoes or his jacket. His main priority was to get his wife to the hospital as fast as he could, but safely as he can. Kiku was gripping onto his stomach as he groans in pain. Kuro took Kiku hand and held it tight.

"Gomen'nasai!" / **I'm sorry!** / Kiku cried out, "Kore ga okoru no wa taihen mōshiwakearimasen! Watashi wa akachan ga asa ni kuru koto o nozonde ita!" / **I'm so sorry for this to happen! I was hoping our baby would come in the morning!** / Kuro had never felt this helpless… He owes everything to Luciano and Lutz for getting him out and since the 2ps WW2, he later owes Allan for what he has done to Pearl Harbor… And after the war with the 1ps and married to Kiku, Kuro owes his life to keep his lover and their family safe from any harm. Kuro let a tear slide down as Kiku look over his husband. This was something that Kiku never thought to see again. Kuro crying…

When they arrive, Kuro wasn't allowed to go in the birthing room. Which that got him so pissed that he almost threaten the doctors to let him be by his lover's side. Kike told him that he'll be alright and was taken away from his lover. Kuro called up Yao and Xiao about this and they said that they'll come right away. Kuro was pacing the floor as he waits for the doctor to come back to tell him that everything is alright. Yao and Xiao came in as they both see Kuro being in a complete mess. Xiao took his little brother into his arms and told him that everything is going to be alright. Yao was just hoping that Kiku would be okay…

After about forty minutes later, the doctor came to see Kuro.

"Are you mister Kuro Honda?" She asked.

"Hai, is something the matter?" Kuro asked.

"Everything is alright, mister Honda," The doctor explains, "Your husband is resting up after the c-section. As for your baby, congratulation for a healthy baby boy." Kuro felt a wave of relief washed over his body… Which made him drop down fainted. Kuro wakes up after what felt like hours when it was only twelve minutes later, which wasn't that long when he heard someone singing softly. Kuro woke up as he saw Kiku singing to their son. Their son had the jet black color as Kuro sees. Getting up, Kuro went over to see both of his two important people that he cares in his heart.

"... Kiku," Kuro start as the other Japanese male looked up to Kuro. He smiled softly as he shows their boy to Kuro. Kuro had no idea what to do but look at his son that both Kiku and himself had created.

"You can hold him," Kiku spoke as Kuro look down.

"B-but what if I drop him?!" Kuro said as his voice panics. But Kiku passes him their baby as he smiled, "You're not going to drop him," Kuro held his son in his arms had he started to have tears swell up. Tears of joy…

Kiku watched both the baby and Kuro with the smile on his face. This is making him happy then he thought.

"Still going Kiku Junior?" Kiku asked in a funny way. Kuro looks down as his son open his eyes… they were beautiful maroon eyes as Kuro look over at his lover.

"He doesn't look like a Kiku Junior," He started, "He looks more like a Riku…"

"Riku Honda Tokyo… It suits him," Kiku replied.

"And that means he will be the heir to my company when he grows up!" Kuro said as he lifts his son up-.

"Kuro! Don't lift him up like that!" Kiku said in a panic voice. Seeing Kuro hold their son from the beginning of the Lion King. But Kuro didn't listen, he kept going on how much he's going to teach him on how to use a sword, the true meaning of business, and art/ anime! Kiku only laughed until Kuro brought up the next words.

"And he would have so many siblings!" Kiku glare at him that said he can do it himself if he wants more kids.


	50. Italy and Romano 4 Mommy's giving BIRTH!

_**Axis Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!**_

 _ **#3 Feliciano, Lovino and Luciano, Flávio**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: September (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st- June (Italy's) 30th (Romanos) 31st**_

"The FUCK you're not going ANYWHERE!" Yelled out the Romanos. What's going on, you may ask? Well, Lutz had sent out an Email saying that they should do something fun, and both of Italy's have thought it would be fun to go out before they have the baby. But when they told both Lovino and Flávio about the whole thing, they flipped so bad that Flávio is starting to have a melt-down and Lovino was cursing everything he can think of.

"The fuck I ain't having my brother and lovers leave my sight when they are about to give birth any day or moment now!" said Lovino.

"Do I have anymore patient with you?" Luciano asked as he opens the door for Feliciano.

"Besides, we have Luddy to watch over us," Feliciano mention, "And I'm pretty sure that if the babies do come, he'll help us,"

"The fuck I ain't having potatoes bastard touch my sons or daughter before I do!" Flávio said as he glares at them. Lovino grunt in agreement.

"That's it," Luciano said as he slammed the door hard behind him and place their stuff down. He walked up to both of his lovers and grabbed their shirt collar, "If you don't give me a fucking break with you two, I swear I will have Lilac and her fucken brothers to rip your so call fabulous clothes and the fucken tomatoes in front of your eyes and we don't need to see each for the next 55 thousand years. If you let us take this only break, I will come back with a souvenir. Are you fucken okay with that?" The Romanos are scared as shit. They both nod as Feliciano gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"We'll be back. And call us if the babies are coming from here, okay?" Feliciano said in more soothing and calmer way.

"... Fine," Lovino said, "But if something bad happens to our kids, I will fuck you so hard than before. Which means I get to call the shots in sex," Luciano kissed Lovino and then his brother by saying they'll be back by next week or so. But something tells us it'll be longer than that…

"We should've listened to both of them," Luciano grumbles as he sat on the soft sand. After Feliciano and Luciano meet up with Kiku, Kuro, Lutz, and Ludwig, they took a boat to travel over to Egypt. But they got off course and went down farther south and they landed on some island. Luckily both Japans and Germanys left their babies with SOMEONE they can trust. Chinas and Prussia… though Ludwig probably might regret later when he heard how much Gilbert spoil his own son. And also luckily nothing bad happen to Feliciano and Luciano. If something did, Feliciano would go into depression and Luciano would cry non-stop.

"Yeah, you're right," Feliciano said as he leans back on the bedding that Ludwig made. Before they left, Lovino gave Ludwig one angry call that if something bad happens when they are gone, he has to take full responsibility for them. No buts, no cuts, no coconuts! … That's what Flávio said over the phone.

Kuro was getting the fire started as they noticed that it's starting to get dark, and the others are out getting food or hunting. Hopefully hunting if there is any meat, beside the ocean, in the jungle… and maybe a China-Town.

"Are the two of you going to bitch the entire time?" Kuro asked as he finally got the fire lit.

"As a matter of fact, si, that's what I'm going to do," Luciano said in a cocky manner. Kuro gave a somewhat pleading look over at Feliciano that said "Please control your boyfriend,"

"Sorry, Kurry," Feliciano said that pet name of his, "When something goes into his head, it'll be there," Kuro started to dig a hole over by the fire as the trio came out of the jungle.

"Found some food," Lutz said as he passes some over to Italy's. They both thank him as Kiku sat next to his husband and watch him to continue to dig.

"What are you doing?" Kiku asked.

"Watashi no tame ni haka o horu," / **Digging a grave for myself** / Kuro replied back. Kiku sigh as he pinches the back of his husband neck and Kuro froze in pain. Luciano just laugh as he sees this. Right now, Kuro is thinking about how many ways he can torcher his boss with water, rope, and knives. Maybe he can see Bernard when they get back… After a few hours later, Feliciano was cuddling next to Luciano as they listen to the others talking. Ludwig somehow found a blanket on the shoers and place it over the two Italians. Feliciano's face turns sour as he grips on his belly.

"Feli?" Luciano asked as he looks over at his lover.

"I'm fine," Feliciano said as he put on that smile of his, "The baby is just kicking hard,"

"You sure?" Said Kiku and Lutz. The group looks over to the two with a weird look.

"You lied to your lover as well?" Kiku asked as he looks at Lutz.

"I didn't want to stress him out when I was in so much pain than our version of World War Two. Did you lie to Kuro?" Lutz asked as his voice sounds cocky.

"I also didn't want to stress out Kuro when he keeps watching me like a hock all the time," Kiku replied back as his voice to sound cocky.

The rest were just watching them give each other the glare as Feliciano broke the awkward silence.

"...So," He started, "When did Abella and Lilac see Adalwolf?"

"About a week after," Ludwig reply, "Abella was baby talking to him as she started to say he's going to be the best son to us. And Lilac was just being…" Ludwig took a moment to think the right word for how Lilac behaved as Lutz cut in.

"She wanted the placenta for some reason," Lutz comments over them. Both Luciano and Feliciano kinda gage out as they start to imagine if she did have… that. Oh god!

They talked a little more, but Feliciano was starting to feel so much of pain. He tried not to make any sounds as he grips on the blanket a little longer. Until-

"HAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME AND MY HEROIC VOICE!" Oh god. The group looks up as they see both 1p and 2p Allies Forces.

"YAO! I CHOOSE YOU!" Alfred said in his annoying and yet pokemon references. Yao jumps off from the cliff and pulled out his wok. Knock out Ludwig on the head, and Kiku on the face.

"Y-Yao?!" Kuro said as he looks up at his brother in law, "Who's watching Riku?!"

"Don't worry," Yao said as he looked over at him, "Both Leon, Lee, Mei, Ming Yue, Sun, and Soo are watching over him,"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better when I know both damn Mei and Soo are going to fucken spoil him?!" Kuro yelled out as he panics.

"Ahahaha!" Allan said as he glares down at Kuro, "Xiao-"

"Don't fucken use that pokemon thing. That's stupid," Xiao said as he cleans his pipe.

"Well fuck you too," Allan said as he glares off the side, "Victor! I choose you!" The tall Russian jumped down and pulled out his bloody pipe. He may look innocent and hurt, but this cinnamon bun is one brute. He swung over at Lutz's head and jabbed the other end to Kuro's side. As that happens, Luciano pulled out his knives as he didn't seem to notice the pain inside of him, and Feliciano grunt in pain when he held his stomach.

"HAHAHA!" Alfred said as the rest of the Allies jump down from the cliff, "We got'em all,"

"Stop using pokemon references, Alfred-san," Kiku groans in pain as he rubs his head.

"Okay, as the hero-" Alfred started as Allan glared at him.

"Who said you're in charge of this?" Allan asked.

"Well, I am the Hero- and part of the Awesome Trio," Alfred said.

"Sure, the Dumbass Trio and the Hero of Dumbassery. I feel so safe," Allan said in a sarcastic voice. Then they both start to call each rude names. Dickheads.

As the Americans argue, Oliver went over to check the Axis to make sure they're alright. So far, a concussion from Kiku and Ludwig, and blood tripling down from Lutz's forehead. Feliciano bit his lip as he tries not to scream and dropped to the sand more. Luciano went over but he too dropped as Ivan noticed.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Luci…" Feliciano groans as he took his lover's hand, "The-..." Before the Italian can finish his words, his honey-amber eyes open as he felt something trickle down from his pants.

"Feli…" Luciano started to ask, "... Were you going to said that the baby is coming?" Only Feliciano nod as the ring of fire pounce on the duo.

"Feliciano!" Yelled the 1ps.

"Luciano!" Yelled the 2ps.

"Okay, Yao help me with them!" Oliver said as he was about to pick them up, but Feliciano shakes his head and screams very loudly. So that's a no on moving them. Francis started to say that the baby would have to be born by the beach then, so Ivan and Xiao went back to their small camp and grab blankets, a pot of water, and some string. They race back as Oliver and Yao removed the Italian's pants and underwear. Yao tosses Luciano at François, as the 2p French man was glaring at Luciano choose of boxers. Why… Just… why underwear that has flowers on them? François was expecting a red silk color not… this. And Oliver throws the other Italian's pants and boxers over to Francis and saw puppies and kitties on Feliciano's. What is with these guys and their choice of underwear?

Feliciano grabs onto Luciano's hand as they both prepared themselves for their baby to come. They both cried, scream, and grip each other's hands as they turn bone white. Finally, what felt like hours, Oliver around the head.

"I can see it's head," Oliver said as he rubs Feliciano's knee. As the others who are watching this behind, let's say that Kuro, François, Francis, and Alfred saw the head coming out of Feliciano's hold… either of them puked or fainted or both… Mostly coming from Francis.

After Feliciano gave one hard push, a cry was heard as everyone see Oliver pulling out the baby. A baby girl… Luciano could see his baby but yelled in pain as he felt his baby boy or girl is coming out.

"One strong push should do," Yao said as he told Luciano. Luciano gave his hardest push and heard the cry as well.

"It's a boy, aru!" Yao said as he sees this. When both of the babies were washed and wrapped in a blanket, Feliciano held his baby girl in his arm. She had soft reddish/dark brown hair and had that curl going upwards as Feliciano looked down at her.

"Luci…" Feliciano said as he showed her over to Luciano, "... She looks like you and Lovi," Luciano looked over as he smiled. That was his daughter right there… and he loved her to his heart as he sees her. Luciano showed Feli their son as he had soft blond/light brown hair. There was Lovino son right there.

"What should we name them?" Feliciano asked.

"... Sofia and Lorenzo," Luciano replied back as he gave a long thought. Their eyes open and Sofia had honey brown eyes like her parents and Lorenzo had baby blueish-red eyes. They both kissed each other and smiled at their babies.

"I wonder how Loiv and Flavy are doing," Feliciano spoke out loud.

Well…

It was midnight as Lovino can't sleep properly, neither can Flávio deal with it. So they both tried to cuddle each other and that only made things a little better. Flávio got up as he mentions his lover to lean up. Lovino did be Flávio told him to do and felt the evil acts of the Devil have been blessed with Flávio fingers. He felt better than before as he felt himself being him weightless. But that was disturbed when the door was knocked.

"Romano?" Said that familiar Spanish sweeten voice. The door open as the two Italian's stop and look over where they see both Antonio and Alejandro standing by the door. Antonio had held a small basket of tomatoes and Alejandro had a bag of something. By guess and size… it must be a new scarf for Flávio.

"What do ya want, tomato bastard?" Lovino asked as he glared at them coldly.

"We just wanted to see how you're doing right now," Antonio replied as he smiled at them. Only Flávio looked away so he doesn't need to hear that lying cheating bastard. Alejandro kicked Antonio enough to stop blocking the wall between Flávio and his 1p.

"Anyways," Antonio started as he lightly glares at Alejandro, "We got some stuff for you boys."

"And SOMEONE here has something to say to ONE of you," Alejandro said as he gave the bag over to Flávio. Antonio sigh as he gave Alejandro a look that said shut up and had that sweet/shy look on his face as he looks at Flávio.

"Look, Flávio," Antonio started, "I'm sorry that I've done things that broke your heart back then, but dealing with you was…"

"Don't fucken lie," Alejandro mumble as Antonio groan as he held Flávio hands.

"You were hard to deal with and I already had to deal with Lovi with all of those things. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but when I saw Alejandro… I loved him more than you…" Flávio sigh as he gave a look with a somewhat understanding and bored expression at Antonio.

"...If you're trying to find a to forgive me, I've already moved on," Flávio said as Lovino lean over to his lover and closed his eyes. Trying to sleep or rest due to the pain that he's feeling.

Antonio felt relief that Flávio hasn't said anything that might lead to another beating. So they talked for a while until it reaches midnight. And that is when both Hungarian's and Austian's heard a loud scream from the hallways.

"ELIZABETA, RODERICH, ROLAND, ERZSÉBET!" Yelled out the girliest scream from Alejandro… ever. Roderich groans as he slams his pillow over his ear.

"Don't they know what time it is?" The Austrian said tiredly.

"Even in our marriage, Alejandro still has that scream," Roland said as he places an arm over his eyes.

"THE ROMANO'S WATER BROKE!" And cue the music…

After everyone got up, Lovino was in so much pain that he was cursing in his native language and Spanish at the same time. Flávio was just crying as he said that he needs his brother. Crybabies…

"Non voglio questo, non voglio questo, non voglio questo, non voglio questo ~ !"/ **I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this~!** / Flávio yelled out in Italian.

"STO ANDANDO FUCKEN UCCIDI, LUCIANO !"/ **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LUCIANO!** / Yelled Lovino.

"Easy now," Elizabeta said calmly as she was delivering Lovino's baby, "The baby is almost out." Lovino grips on the sheets as he started to pray in Italian.

Flávio also started to pray and grip the sheets. Then they heard two cries… Elizabeta was speaking in joyed that Lovino had a girl and Erzsébet was shocked as she sees that Flávio had a baby boy. Almost like she was going to cry. When the babies were cleaned up, the Hungarians gave both of the babies to both Flávio and Lovino. They took their babies and held them close. The girl had a light blonde red hair she had as Flávio took note it was Luciano baby. Lovino was holding his boy as he sees the baby hair was like Feliciano's.

"They're beautiful…" Lovino said as he tears up.

"Got any ideas to name them?" Flávio asked as he is loving his daughter mad.

"The bella should be called Sara and the boy should be called Leonardo,"

"Like Leonardo Da Vinci?" Flávio said as he chuckled. Lovino laugh as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Almost…"

After a few weeks later, Feliciano and Luciano came back as they carried both Sofia and Lorenzo inside when they saw Sara and Leonardo. Luciano held Sara in his arms as Feliciano held Leonardo as Flávio held Lorenzo as Lovino held Sofia. Say hello to Sara, Leonardo, Sofia, and Lorenzo Vargas to the family, everyone!

* * *

Okay, gonna make this quick: Both Sara and Sofia represent Rome- Sara being the 1p and Sofia being the 2p. And both Lorenzo and Leonardo represent Venices- Lorenzo being the 1p and Leonardo being the 2p. I need to write a fanfic of these kids and everyone else's when I finish this write. Oh, I should've mentioned that when I finish this. Stay tuned!


	51. Prussia 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Axis Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#4 Gilbert and Glean_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: October 5th- July 8th_**

Gilbert was running around in the house as he gets his proposal all set up. Thanks for some help with Cian as Killian take Glean out for shopping a bit. Since Glean is only ten months pregnant, Gilbert has forbid him to go out. And yet Glean had to yank on the poor Prussian hair so many times to shut up about leaving the place. And he's having major meltdowns about the pregnancy which freaks the frick out of Gilbert.

"GIL!" Yelled Cian, "WHERE'S THE SPICES?!"

"SHOULD BE IN THE CUPBOARD BY THE PLATES!" Gilbert yelled back as he finished the outside decoration. He was in the middle of making sure that the organisms bird wasn't messed up again. That took about three hours to make that. The first two hours were from trying to do it without instruction and the other hour was for looking them up finally.

Gilbert went back inside and didn't see a rage thrown at him.

"Stop worrying about outside too much," Cian said as he pulled out a whiskey bottle from his inside pocket, "You need to worry about two things, Glean being happy and after that would be the baby," Gilbert sigh as he pulls off the rage off on his face.

"You're right," Gilbert said as he sat down on the table, "I've been thinking too much already," Cian laughed as he popped out a glass for Gilbert.

"Ya know," Cian started, "Before Glean does come back, how about we take some shots?"

"Okay, but not too much. The last thing I need is a pregnant male beating the living crap out of me,"

Glean was tapping his feet as he waits for Killian to come back from the store that he needed to get quickly. By quickly, it's been about five minutes and it's getting to Glean's nerves. Why is this taking him so long? Killian walked out of the store and jumped into the driver seat.

"Hey," Killian said as he turns on the car. Glean just wave as he looks out of the window.

"Something wrong?" Killian asked as he looks at Glean. Glean looked over and sign off by saying that going to the store shouldn't be that long.

"Well, I remember that Cian needs something there," Glean grunt as he looks out at the window again. They drove over about twelve minutes and cue the breakdown. Killian grabbed onto Glean's hand and rubbed it.

"It's going to be okay," Killian said as his eyes were on the road.

"W-wait if I can't be a good mother?" Glean said as he spoke out of slices. Killian looks over at Glean when they reach a red light.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked as he had some concerns to Glean.

"W-what if I can't be a good mother to Alese? I mean, look how I've taken care of Seprist and years later on Lutz. Seprist died and when Lutz came, I've failed on being a good brother to him…" Glean wiped his sapphire eyes away as he goes on about the past.

Killian gave a gentle squeeze to Glean and looked at him. Glean looked over at Killian as they locked eyes.

"Glean," Killian started, "... That isn't going to be you. Alese is going to have an awesome mother and father. And if you fail to do something, you'll relearn from that. But no matters what happens, I'll always be there for you, my fucken mute bastard of mine," Glean throw his arms over at Killian as he cried more. Killian pats his back and kissed the ashy hair of Gleans. So much has changed. They went back to the Prussia's place and Killian opens the door for Glean. Right when Glean walked in, he sees the house empty. Walking in a little closer, he sees the back door was open. Going out to the back door, Glean sees Gilbert standing by one of the ends of the table and Cian playing the violin sweetly.

Glean was shocked when he saw the sight that Gilbert had made for him. And speaking of Gilbert, the 1p Prussian walked over to his lover and place out a hand for Glean.

"Would the awesome mother of my awesome child care to have dinner?" Gilbert asked. Glean giggled as he looked at Gilbert being sweet. He nodded his head as Gilbert took him to one of the ends of the table and sat him down. They talked as both of the Irelands were just standing there, by one of them playing the violin and the other is just look at the view while smoking. Gilbert reaches his hand out to Glean as the 2p blushed lightly. Why should he feel embarrassed? Gilbert always like to hold his hands whenever they do something romantic. Something up with this Prussian as Glean tries to figure out what's going on. What is Gilbert hiding?

"Glean," Gilbert started as he rubs Glean's knucks, "I've been thinking a lot about our relationship," Glean started to panics as he started to think what is Gilbert talking about, "It's been fun and all but I think our baby should at least have parents who are married,"

"Gil-" Glean started as he sees Gilbert getting down on one knee and opened a box with a ring inside.

"Glean Beilschmidt," Gilbert started, "Will you become my awesome wife?" Glean was just frozen in shock as he looks down at Gilbert. Well, Glean knew that one day that Gilbert would ask him to marry him- but he was expecting Gilbert to ask him right after sex or something like that. All Glean was nod yes as he smiled brightly. Gilbert placed the ring on Glean's finger as both Killian and Cian cheered out. Which then Cian pulled out something from his jacket.

"Time to pull out the champagne!" Cian said with a cheery voice.

"Oh, I think we should hold the liquor tonight, buddy," Gilbert said as Cian ignore Gilbert.

"Well, more for me!" Right when Cian popped the cork, Glean felt his pants were wet. It made Glean confuse as he looks down to see the large wet spot… which then made him fall in pain.

"GLEAN!" Yelled the trio as Glean griped on the table.

"Gottverdammt!" Glean yelled.

"Glean!" Gilbert panicked more, "What's wrong?!"

"Your damn daughter finally decided to be born!" Glean glared and yelled at Gilbert.

"Oh, cool," Killian said calmly.

"SHUT IT, YOU FUCKEN DICK!" Glean yelled once more. Cian just laugh as he then felt Glean glare turn to him. And then, the question that Glean hoped Gilbert didn't have to ask.

"Um… how are we going to deliver her?" Gilbert asked. Glean reach his hand to Gilbert's hair and gave it a very hard pull.

"GET FUCKEN OLIVER OR WHO THE FUCK EVER IS AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW TO DELIVER THIS LITTLE DEVIL!" Glean yelled once more at Gilbert.

Gilbert got Glean to the hospital as both of the Irishmen came with. Because of one, Killian wanted to be with Glean when the baby is born, two, Cian want to give the best convert to Gilbert if he can't be allowed to the room, and three, make sure that Gilbert doesn't faint when he sees blood. That's the last thing that Glean wants to see from Gilbert. After getting Glean all set up for a room and stuff like that, Gilbert took to hold onto Glean hands. Trying to stay strong for his lover. Soon, they saw the familiar Italian blond-haired doctor walking in.

"Nice to see you both again," Flávio started, "But I'm afraid that Gilbert here would need to leave the room," Gilbert flipped as he started to ask why not, but Flávio told him that the baby was still in the breach. So Gilbert was kicked out (literally, by Glean) and he started to fall from his knees.

Cian watched his best friend started to panic about everything. So what does the best gay friend that Gilbert ever had did to his friend? Survey says… Knock him out with a punch that had some brass knuckles on there.

"You didn't need to do that," Killian said as he was drinking water and reading the newspaper.

"Hey, you would've done the same if Gilbert was the one giving birth," Cian replied as he carried the body to the chairs. Gilbert woke up about an hour later as he sees both Cian and Killian looking over at him. Okay, that's kinda creepy just to see to guys looking down at you if you were a lost child.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked as he look at the duo.

"Well, Killian cried when he got to hold Alese," Cian started, "But she's here!"

"I hate you, and I did NOT cry!"

"That's what you said," Cian mocked. Gilbert got up to see how Glean was, but both of Ireland's said that Glean is resting and the baby is in where the newborns are at. Gilbert walked over to the said area and saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully.

Ludwig was sleeping as Lutz was taking care of the baby. Ya know, for someone who may seem lazy, can actually get his son to sleep. Lutz came back in and nuzzle on Ludwig.

"Missed mommy?" Ludwig asked in his sleep.

"Hmm," Lutz replied back. They both laid like that until the phone rang with that god awful ringtone. Ludwig groans as he didn't need to see the ID number and answer it.

"What-?" Before he could ask, a loud happy voice was heard.

"KESESESESES! WEST," Gilbert started with his annoying voice, "MY AWESOME BABY GIRL IS BORN! ALSES BEILSCHMIDT, WHO IS NOW EAST BERLIN, IS BORN! YOU'RE SON HAS A LITTLE COUSIN!" Ludwig had to pull the phone away from his ears as they heard Adalwolf cried again.

"... You talk to Gilbert, I'll take care of him," Ludwig said as he passed the phone to Lutz. Right when that happens, Lutz hang up and went back to sleep.

"Hmm... too lazy," Lutz replied back in his sleep.

* * *

Da-dit-da~! Alese is born and Adalwolf would probably be annoyed with his cousin when they hit teen years... or maybe not- WHO KNOWS~! Let's take a look at the list- TWO MORE GROUPS! THE ALLIES FORCE ARE NEXT! And something tells me that Allan is going to pick on both Markell and Glean as Alfred gets picked on by Gilbert and Matthias... poor dudes. Please review!


	52. America 1 The Start

**_Allies Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _#1 Alfred and Allan_**

 ** _Title: Vegan Burger Baby on Board~!_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 4th- April 4th_**

Allan was in bed still as he didn't bother to wake up when it was about two in the morning. Honestly, he didn't want to hear the phone call that was from his boyfriend's phone, Alfred.

"Shut that phone up," Allan groans in his sleep.

"Would, but too lazy," Alfred said as he nuzzles on his pillow. Allan groaned as he got up and answer it. Not really in the mood for Gilbert's loud voice booming over. So what does the villain do? Easy, he put it on speaker.

"What do you want, dead man?" Allan asked in a cocky way.

"OI!" Yelled Gilbert, and made Alfred fall off from the bed- clearly going to kill Allan after this phone call, "I'm just calling to tell ya that Alese is born!" Alfred reaches over to grab his glasses as he then went to turn on the lamp.

"Little dudette is born?" Alfred asked.

"Hell yeah! She's so adorable!"

"Awe, send me a picture of her when you can, my bro!" Alfred over. And yet you said that you're too lazy to answer, Allan thought to himself. It was four days after they celebrate their independence and the baby was four days later born. Somehow that doesn't make sense but it's what Allan thinks.

"I gotta go now. Oh, and you might have an RSVP in the mail in a couple of days," Gilbert added.

"What?" Both of the Americans asked but the phone was hang up.

"What does he mean by that?" Alfred asked himself out loud.

"Well, in my theory, I think that he could be dying again," Allan said as he places the phone away.

"Dude, don't talk to my friend like that," Alfred said as he glares at Allan.

"Don't worry," Allan said as he pulls his hair back, "I would joke the same with Glean."

"That's still rude, dude," Alfred said as he went under the covers.

"Come on!" Allan said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred, "I know I'm a villain to you, but a-"

"Stop right there," Alfred said as he ran to the bathroom. Allan had a for real face as he watched Alfred running to the bathroom. What is happening here? Allan sigh as he got out of bed to check on Alfred, but the door was closed to his face. Allan faces as red as he got pissed off. Honestly, he and Tasito share the same thing: Don't slam the door in my face. And speaking of Allan's face is getting red, you could probably start seeing the steam coming out of his ears and nose.

In the bathroom, Alfred was painting as he vomits in the bowl. He felt so weird and he was never like this. The last time Arthur and Oliver came was two days ago. And god forbid both Americans to eat Arthur's scones! Thanks for Oliver to be there with a basket of muffins, otherwise, Arthur would kill them both… Or Alfred can find a way to act like they are eating it and Allan could distract Arthur while Oliver bakes the "batch" again. Did Alfred had one of the scones on accented? Oh dear!

"ALlan!" Alfred yelled through the door, "Call 911! I think I might've had Arthur's scones again!" Right when Allan heard this, well I think you know what happens next.

After the call, Alfred was sitting on the bed as his skin was pale. Not so pale but a pale peach color. Allan started to pace as he started to blame himself that he should've done something to prevent this. Right away, Flávio walks in with a clipboard and looks through the diagnose.

"Well, the good news is Alfred doesn't have any poisoning from Artie's cooking," Both of the American's sigh in relief but that turned into something else, "But the great news is that Alfred is only pregnant by four days along,"

"... WHAT?!" Yelled both America's and that leave one pale Alfred that is bone white as Allan is now on the floor.

"...Ah, can I make a phone call to my parents before this spreads like wildfire?"

"Too late," Flávio smirked.

"Fuck my life," Allan said as his eyes had those swirls in them.

* * *

I have some feelings the America's are going to have a LOT of drama coming through here... Yeah, maybe half of the Allies would have some drama. For those people who are getting a little bord with the fluffiness... well, here comes drama! Staring 2p America, 2p France, and perhaps Russia sister, Belarus... Someone pray for poor Ivan and Victor when we get there.


	53. Canada 1 The Start

**_Allies Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: Maple Leaf_**

 ** _#2 Matthew and Matt_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 1st- April 5th_**

It was a quiet day… ONCE a quiet day. All thanks to Allan freaking out that he doesn't know what to do with Alfred and it's getting his twin brother pissed off.

"...Al," Matt started as the dark aura was surrounding him, "Do have ANY idea what time it is here?!" Hearing Allan bitching, Matthew was just sipping on the tea he had made when Gilbert called. Happy that Gilbert now has Alese, it got Matthew thinking about having a baby. But he doesn't think that Matt would want a child. After Matt hangs up on the phone, the 2p Canada went over to Matthew and hug his side.

"Why must we have annoying brothers~?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but it would seem everyone needs an annoying sibling," Matthew chuckled. Knowing that his best friend, Abella, brother is annoying to the living crap out of everyone. But they also love him at the same time… Does that make any sense? I feel like it doesn't…

"Mattiwe?" Matt asked his lover in the small pet name.

"Oui, Matt," Matthew replied.

"What's going on in your head of yours?" Matthew was stun as he just looks at the wall. Curse that long blonde haired 2p!

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked back.

"Well," Matt started as he nuzzled closer to Matthew side, "Since Gilbert told us about Alese and all of our friends/ family told us about them having a kid, you seem upset and distant," Matthew didn't want to reply back as he just held his tea in his hands. Thinking in his head for a moment, Matt just played with Matthew shirt hem.

"... I'm going back to bed," Matthew said as he places his tea on the coffee table. Leaving Matt pout in his thoughts. But knowing Matthew a little better, he followed after his 1p. Matthew closed the bathroom door as he remembers that Francis gave Matthew some pregnancy tests if he has any problem or something like that. So putting on a brave face like a good boy he is, he took three of them. Tapping his foot for waiting for the result to come back, Matthew started to panic more. If Matt doesn't want the baby, would he abort it? No, Matthew would never kill a living thing- even if it's growing inside of him. Would Matt leave him? If Matt does, who's going to help poor Matthew? Francis and François? Emil and Egil? Arthur and Oliver? Too many thoughts are going around in Matthew mind and he started to curl up in a ball.

Outside, Matt was standing next to the door as he waits for any news from Matthew. Knowing that Matthew was going to do something in there, he figures he should be by the door just if the poor male needs a hug or something like that. Leaning his ear on the door, because he doesn't even know why he did that, Matt heard the little beeping sound in there. Quiet was then replaced with a loud screech in the bathroom. Kicking the door down (like a boss) Matt saw Matthew dispose of whatever he had in his hands and look at Matt.

"How long were you there?" Matthew asked.

"Long enough to hear the timer beeping," Matt said as he went over to hug Matthew in his arms. But the 1p pushed him back as Matthew felt like he pissed of Matt.

"I'll get going then," Matthew said as he went to his room to pack up.

"Wha- Matthew!" Matt said as he went up to catch up to his lover, but Matthew didn't look behind. Matthew got the things he needed if something like this ever happens, and went to the front door.

"Matthew!" Matt yelled as the quiet Canadian went inside of his car and drove. Leaving Matt to confuse as he watches Matthew leaving. He went back inside and went to inspect the bathroom when he saw three pregnancy tests in the garbage bin… positive.

Matthew knocked on the oak door as he hopes he's home still. When the door was opened, Emil was looking at the crying male.

"Matthew?!" Emil started, "What-?"

"He doesn't want it," Matthew cried, "Matt doesn't want to have a child," Emil just pulled Matthew in and tried to comfort him down. It's a good thing that Eigl is there as well, otherwise, poor Emil is going to be crushed.

* * *

Okay... that is not how I planned out... MOVING ON~ TTTTOOOOO~... France or Russia? Review on which I should do next please!


	54. England 1 The Start

**_Allies Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: Cupcake in the Oven_**

 ** _#3 Arthur and Oliver_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 14th- April 14th_**

Arthur was sitting in a particle bar that he and his "friends" would like to go occasionally. Well, now that Gilbert is on baby duty, Arthur went with Matthias and it would seem that the idiot Dane had to bring Tim with. Poor dude who has to deal with Arthur and Matthias drunkness. But at least it's only for Arthur because Matthias is still trying to be a responsible parent to Siggy.

"So what's new with the Køhler family?" Arthur asked as he sips on his pint.

"Well, Siggy just met her cousins and already clinging to both Soren and Leggattha. Poor little guy and girl already have enough spoils from their parents," Matthias joked on the last part because HE'S the child spoiler.

"I haven't seen here since the picture you sent Kyan. He's over on that child," Tim spoke as he put out a small smile.

"I'll be honest, it was strange to see Matthew there," Matthias said as he sips on his beer bottle.

"Matthew? I thought he was with Matthieu," Arthur asked.

"That's what I thought too, but he has his reason. I even bride Ice to tell me what's up with my littl' sister neighbor!" Matthias cried.

"You can't bride everything with money," Time comment.

"First off, it was licorice and bug Lukas on his love for butter. WHICH got Lokki pissed off and I haven't seen them be on the inside after an hour." Matthias replied, "And second, the poor guy hasn't spoken about anything and we bare got to see him."

"I'll try to talk to Matthieu about it. They might've fought about something," Arthur said as he finishes off his pint. Before he could ask the bartender another round, Tim glared at him on don't drink another one. The trio then chatted up about work- mainly Matthias Ballet classes and already teaching Siggy which made Arthur laugh his ass off that Matthias is a ballet. From what Matthias said, "Men can be ballets too! Go ask Ivan and Francis," Which made Arthur laugh harder and Tim started to chuckle. Which he should've kept an eye close at Arthur when he drank himself another. Arthur got a ride home from Tim since he was most sober in the group, Arthur started to sing a sluggish Irish song. If only Cian was there, this would make Tim so much annoyed if he has to knock them out. But Cian wasn't there and that just made him want to do it even more.

Once dropped off Arthur at his manor, Arthur was placed to bed. The next morning, Arthur woke up with a headache. Not too big, just a bearable headache. If Alfred was there, then it would make Arthur's head exploited. Oliver walked in as he sees his lover walking up.

"Morning, dear," Oliver said as he carried a tray with a glass of water and two aspirin pills.

"Morning," Arthur said as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"About nine," Oliver replied as he gave the pills to Arthur. The 1p England took them and then drank them down with the water that was given by Oliver. Going over the things that Arthur need to get done for the next monthly meeting, Oliver had that familiar sinnest smile on his face as Arthur looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked as he looks at Oliver. Knowing that was the smile which tricked Arthur to believe that the 2ps will give up on Berwald, Feliciano, Abella, Francis, and Matthew. That was just giving Arthur some flashback.

"Oh~ yes everything is great!" Oliver said as he left the room. Arthur started to have some suspicion about Oliver now. Could he trust him again? I mean, the 2ps did almost kill fricken Berwald and Feliciano… Mainly Bernard and Tasito.

Going through the day, Oliver was making something for Arthur. Though thinking about the look that got Arthur suspicion about his smile. Did Arthur use that spell that Lukas did with Lokki or was that something else? _I should be more careful when I'm going to surprise him,_ Oliver thought to his mind. The strawberry blond male placed something the batter and smiled again. After baking for a few hours, his little cake was done. Decorating it with his lovely master of artwork with icing, Oliver pulled back his bead of sweat as he smiled proudly down at the cake. Arthur was leaning over by the door as he started to get that feeling of not trusting. He saw Oliver put something in the batter and it's bitting him hard. Seeing Oliver is getting himself ready for going down to Arthur's office, the 1p English male made a run for it then teleport to his office. As much time Arthur could handle, he started to pull out something from his desk that he "borrowed" from Abella.

If Arthur destroyed the broken shard, it would send the 2ps back to their world and stay there for eternity. So has Abella said. Oliver came in as he sees Arthur doing his work.

"Hello," Oliver smiled. Arthur looked up as he gave out a fake smile at Oliver.

"Hello darling," Arthur said sweetly. Arthur looks down at the cake as he started to figure out what's inside.

"I thought you might be hungry for some sweets," Oliver said as he places down the cake.

"Thank you, love," Arthur said as he took the fork. Looking at the cake, he sees nor smells something different with it. So he cut it a bit and put the peace in his mouth. When he chews, he felt something hard.

Arthur spits it out in his hand and saw… a pacifier. A pacifier was in the cake… wait-

"Love," Arthur started to ask, "What's this?"

"Guess," Oliver smiled. Arthur looks at the pacifier closely as he tries to figure out this silly clue but… let's said Arthur dropped the baby sucker and somehow hid the mirror shard away from Oliver's eyes as he grabbed onto Oliver.

"Love! A-Are you r-really?" Arthur asking… probably a little too happy.

"I felt different at work and I took the test to see if I'm pregnant. And I also had to ask if either Bernard or Flavy could do a sonogram on me." Oliver smiled. Arthur started to have so many emotions in him. Happy, scared, excited, worry, you name it… but those might've made him have a nose bleed and fainted after those emotions run through the poor Englishman.

"Oh dear," Oliver said as he went down to check him.

* * *

Okay, I figure it out in my head: Englands thirds, Frances fourth, Russias fifth, and Chinas last. So yeah... Am I- yeah okay so I plan to write out the whole story on the 1p vs. 2p war thing so you people can understand what was the whole story about it. Now... *sleeps*


	55. France 1 The Start

**_Allies Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: The Grape-Cigarette Tango_**

 ** _#4 Francis and François_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 15th- April 1st_**

A lovely night it was in Paris, France. Just a stroll on the streets with the two Frenchmen who were talking and one of them smoking. Francis was going on a story about a time with his closest friends as François was just listing. Not much of a man of many words, but he enjoys Francis time. Even if he doesn't show it. They made it home as François opened the door like a gentleman, which Francis' eyes glint a little.

"What's this about?" Francis asked as he smiled and crock a brow.

"You have been feeling off lately, and I just want to show my affection tours you, amour" / **Love** / François replied.

"Oh, aren't you trying to be sweet~," Francis said as he kissed François cheek. François blushed lightly as he took Francis' hands.

"And you should also be resting as I just remember," François added.

"You need to stop worry about small things, François," Francis sigh.

"I don't care," François said as he got Francis into their shared room, "The last thing I need is the plague to come again," Francis sighed off as he was tucked in bed.

"But can you at least stop worrying about me when you should get ready for the meeting in the next month," Francis reminded François. François grunt as he pulled out another cigarette and opened the window. Not want to make Francis be bothered by the smell of tobacco. As Francis looked at the other Frenchman, he was looking over at the frame and figure. A dark purple dress shirt, while François' hair is in a loses ponytail, it makes a nice view. Closing Francis eyes shut, François puff out the smoke and looked over at his lover. Feeling bad that his lover has been feeling crap and sickly this week. Sighing, François walked out of the room to get the stuff ready for the next meeting.

As he left and shut the door, Francis opened his eyes and smirked.

"Silly, 2p," Francis said to himself, "You're easy to be persuaded." Francis slowly got out of the bed as he went to the bathroom that is connected to their bedroom. Opening the door, Francis pulled out the pregnancy tests out from the cabinet. Thanks to a certain friend who gave them to him while François was taking a nap after watching an action/romantic/drama movie. And that friend was Oliver, which he told a small information that he's pregnant. And Francis had to show his way of congrats to the sweet Englishman. Waiting for the test to turn up, Francis started to ponder on his thoughts. If he's pregnant with François baby, then how will Francis tell him? Just go straight up tell him that he's pregnant with his child? No, too bland…

François walked out of the office room as he started to wonder if Francis is really sleeping. When he knocked on the door, François opened to see Francis laying in bed still. Having a soft smile on his lips, François walked over to kiss Francis sleeping form.

"You know," François started as he cuddles up to Francis, "I've been thinking about having a child together lately. Just you, me, and our little boy or girl with your locks and my eyes. And I was hoping maybe… we can have one now?" François started to kiss down at Francis but… something felt weird… very weird.

"You enjoying that pillow, over there?" Francis asks as he leans in the doorway of the bathroom. François got up as he looks at Francis on how did he get there.

"You-?"

"And I heard what you said about the baby thing…" Francis said as he blushed.

"You did?" François asked, "And… how do you feel about having it?"

"Well…" Francis started as he rubs his shoulders and walks over to François, "It would be scary to see until birth comes… but I think we should call our baby either Luna or Artjom," As François hears this… it started to make him question about-...

"Are your… pregnant?" François asked with a hint of hope. Francis pulled out the pregnancy test as he shows it to François and had a slight smile on his face.

"Positive,"


	56. Russia 1 The Start

**_Allies Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: Baby Vodka_**

 ** _#5 Ivan and Victor_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 19th- May 19th_**

"BIG BROTHER!" Yelled out the Belarussian woman, "WE NEED TO GET MARRIED NOW!"

"BIG SISTER HELP ME!" Yelled out the Russian male. You see, Natalya is chasing down her brother, Ivan, down in the hallways. Passing by the Lithuanians, the Latvians, and the Estonians. Trust me, seeing Toris, Raivis, and Eduard would be like they saw a fox chasing a rabbit, but when it comes to Tomas, Ruslan, and Egor one of them would laugh his ass off, the other yelling out in their native tongue saying that they just cleaned that, and the other would be having the area that said that he'll kill them tonight. Ivan slams the doors open to the fireplace room as Katyusha and Katia see the two running. Katyusha got in between Natalya and Ivan to stop this mess.

"Alright, what happened?" Katyusha asked them both.

"Big brother needs to get married to me right now!" Natalya said coldly as Katia laughs.

"Oh that's cute to see," Katia said with a sickly voice.

"Not funny, Katia," Ivan said as he tries to get away from his little sister. Katyusha looks down at Ivan as the Russian male sigh as he explains that Natalya thinks that Victor is dying and she thinks that both her and Ivan should get married. And speaking of Victor, the 2p Russia was walking in the fireplace room as his little sister, Natasha, follows shyly behind him. They both see Natalya and Ivan had the familiar "Marry me big brother" quarl.

"I see that they are having that quarl again," Victor said softly.

"Ah~ little brother," Katia said as she walks over to her little brother and gave him a hug and look down at him, "Feeling better?"

"Kinda," Victor replies, "I just hope it's the hangover or food poisoning from Tomas cooking,"

"Why must you be so cruel to Tomas?" Natasha asked her brother.

"Because it's fun," Victor replies. Ivan walked over to his lover and tried to kiss him, but Victor pushed his lips back. Understanding that Victor doesn't want to spread this sickness to him if it's contagious. And remember what I said about the 2p Baltic Trio were getting pissed off/ laugh his ass off/ not giving a crap? Well…

"IVAN!" Yelled out Tomas as he walks in the room with full of rage with Toris and the others behind Toris 2p. Though… it was weird to see Toris holding onto Tomas' leg as if he was pleading.

"I fucken cleaned the floors an hour ago and you think it's a good idea to tramp your shit on the floor that I FUCK cleaned?!"

Tomas please, stop!" Toris whined as Ivan look at them.

"Well at least there is some amusement here," Egor said with a smirk on his lips.

"Now that everyone is here," Natasha said to herself quietly and look over at Victor. Victor shyly looks down at the floor as he was lifted by Ivan.

"Sunflower," Ivan started as he pets Victors hair, "What's wrong?" Victor gulped as he looks down at the floor and blushed.

"Um… Well…" Victor had no idea how to tell Ivan like this but he can't hide it forever, "I'm… You're… We are… Fuck! Why is this hard!" Victor cried out and hugged Ivan. Everyone, but Natasha, seems to be confused what's wrong.

"Sunflower," Ivan started once more, "You don't-"

"Ya beremenna!" / **I'm pregnant** / Victor shouted and buried his face into Ivan's shoulders. The Baltics had a questionable look as for the Ukrainians and Natalya had the "oh" face. Ivan… well… He got way too happy for this news.

"YA, nakonets, budu ottsom!" / **I'm finally going to be a father!** / Ivan said as he twirls Victor in his arms.

"Y-you're n-not mad?" Victor asked, while both Raivis and Ruslan had a confused look on their faces.

"Why should I be mad? This is wonderful news~!" Ivan replied back lovingly.

"KiLl~" Natalya said in a dark and cold voice

"Natalya, no! Down!" Katyusha said to her sister

"I should call Bernard about this," Egor said with a smile on his face.

"What's with you and him?" Said Eduard with a cruise brow.

"Forget about the fucken doctor Sve! How is having a baby is postable?!" Raivis asked out loud.

"Didn't you hear about Peter and Richard?" Ruslan asked.

"I fucken need to babyproof this as well?! I'm going to-" Before Tomas could finish, Toris just pulled his 2p out of the room so he can calm down. Katia just sruge and pulled out his ciggerate and smoked it. As for Natasha, she just had a shyly smile on her face.


	57. China 1 The Start

_**Allies Pregnancy: The Start**_

 _ **Title: China Baby Town**_

 _ **#6 Yao and Xiao  
**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 17th- May 20th**_

Yao leans his head over the toilet and groan. That will be the last time he'll eat Im Young Soo pizza. No, a better question is why did Yao eat five slices when he felt like crap for four days? Yao groans as he leans his head on the rim.

"Why me, aru?" Yao asked himself. Getting up, Yao went over to the mirror and brush his teeth… But with Xiao… ah.

"Will- Get back here you- Sun and Soo, I told you- LEON!" Xiao was taking care of the rest of the Asian family. Thankfully Kuro and Kiku don't live with them. Their house is full enough with these "children"! Sun and Soo were all over the place, Mei and Ming Yue were pulling each others hair because Ming Yue was being Miss Bitch Queen to Mei, Leon and Tai were using the firecrackers at Xiao. Clearly pissing the 2p China so bad that he could explode already.

"Don't make me pull out the thing," Xiao said… and everyone shut up, "That's more like it…" Xiao mumble to himself.

"Like, why are you so pissy, yo?" Tai asked in his _SWAG_ accent.

"Because Yao is sick and I think it would be best if you all could give each other a break of firecrackers, bitching and complaining, oh and stop trying to grab people from behind~," Xiao glares over the Koreans as Soo chuckled and Sun shrugged.

"Who are you calling "bitching and complaining" here?" Ming Yue asked with her sassy voice.

"The both of you," Xiao said as he sneezed, "Great, now I think I might get sick because I'm around you idiot brats," He mumbled to himself and walk away from the kids. Xiao opens the sliding door and steps out on the cold stone path that leads to the pond. The inside is like WW3 in there. But worse. Pulling out his cigarette, Xiao leans his head on the rail and sigh. This right here is his daily life and will be for the next billions of years. Well, unless the kids moved out and that leaves Xiao and Yao have some more *ahem* alone time~. And speaking of Yao, the Chineses male walked out of the house and saw Xiao by the pond. Seeing his lover being annoyed, Yao slowly walks over to Xiao and lean on his shoulders. Seeing that the 2p is about to crack or something else… or maybe worse.

"You know," Yao started as he looks up at Xiao, "We could always drop them off at either Opium place or Riku. They could teach them to be more respectful and behave better,"

"Why couldn't we do that for a year or so~!" Xiao groaned as he rubs his templates. Yao shrugged as they look at the water. So quiet and calm… Yao felt sick as he tries not to ruin the moment. Xiao sigh as he poofs out the smoke from his breath.

"... Do you think…" Xiao looked away as Yao looks at him.

"Think what?" Yao asked.

"Do you think… that you might be… pregnant?" Xiao asked. Yao thought for a moment. Vomiting: mostly in the mornings, not so much in the afternoons, and a little at night. Last sexual intercourse: … five days ago. Fever: none. Craving: Mostly Soo pizza. Anything else: feel a little bit puffy.

Results… "...I think we might have a bab-" Before Yao could finish, Xiao walks away as Yao's heart was crushed. How? Why would Xiao leave him like that? Was it because they have to take care of Soo, Sun, Leon, Tai, Mei, and Ming Yue and having a child would be more-?

"Duì měi gèrén dōu hǎo!" / **ALRIGHT EVERYONE!** / Yelled Xiao, "Kāishǐ xúnzhǎo xīn de zhùsuǒ! Yīnwèi wǒ jiàng zài jiē xiàlái de bā gè yuè lǐ chéngwéi yī míng fùqīn, wǒ xīwàng měi gèrén dōu néng tōngguò dì èr gè xiūliàn zhě, jǐnkuài!" / **START FINDING A NEW HOUSE TO LIVE! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER IN THE NEXT EIGHT MONTHS AND I WANT EVERYONE OUT BY THE SECOND TRIMESTER, ASAP!** /

Well… that went well then what Yao have thought. Xiao pokes his head out and he just put out a thumbs up. What is Yao going to do with his 2p counterpart?

* * *

And that is how you get your siblings to move out like a bo$$ my friends~


	58. All Allies Meeting about Pregnancy

**_Allies Pregnancy: Meeting about Pregnancy_**

 ** _Date: August 20th_**

Alfred did not want to go anywhere today. Knowing that they have a meeting, Alfred didn't want to show his baby fat to his friends/ family… ish. I mean, Oliver and Arthur did kinda kidnap both Alfred and Allan, and Francis and François also kinda kidnap both Matt and Matthew. (Honestly, this F.A.C.E Family thing kinda pisses me off when the ACTUAL people/ nations were the VIKINGS! AKA Viking Trio… just want to put that out…) So Alfred is already two months pregnant. And he seems bigger than what most second-month pregnant females would look. When they ask Bernard or Flávio because they for HELL are not going to ask Oliver! Here's what they think would happen: When Allan and Alfred tell Oliver and Arthur, Arthur is going to go off on Allan as Oliver would start babbling about that they should've been smarter than that.

Allan leans over the chair as everyone waits for the Englands, Frances, and Canadas.

"... Can you keep your fucken feet off of the table?" Alfred asked Allan. Allan looks over at Alfred while he cleans his nails. Seeing Alfred is not in any mood. Sighing, Allan took his feet off of the table.

"Strange to see this point of view of yours, Alfred," Ivan said to himself.

"What? Gotta problem with that?" Alfred spat.

"No, no!" Ivan said as he saw the dark aura around Alfred. Victor was looking down at his lap and mess around with his scarf. About a week pregnant, and Tomas is baby proofing EVERYTHING. After all, Tomas has a soft side. It's just the fact that he has to save Fabian every fucken time and started to work in Victor's service. Still pissed off and somehow Natasha had a heart for him.

Xiao was twitching every two minutes which got Yao worry.

"Are you okay?" Yao asked kindly.

"Just cold," Xiao replied as he should've remembered to wear something warmer before they head over to Moscow. Yes, that is where the meeting is held. And the room is a bit cold. Suddenly, the door was slammed open and Matt was in a pissed off mood. He has been moody lately as the 2p Canada tried to call Matthew, but the quiet Canadian hangs up or doesn't answer. Hoping that Matthew would at least come to the meeting. Allan noticed this as Alfred mood change to a worry upset look.

"Ya okay, bro?" Allan asked as Matt just sat down in his spot… and kicked up his legs. Alfred mood quickly chances pissed off as he glare at Matt. Matt didn't seem to care. Then the door opens up quietly as Francis and François talked something in French.

Francis was asking if they should tell them that they are expecting but François replied back saying that when everyone is here. Behind them were Arthur and Oliver. Arthur in a proud mood and Oliver was… not smiling. Is this the end of the world!? The 2ps panicked as they see Oliver just have that normal look.

"What?" Oliver asked, "Is there crumbs on my face?" Arthur kissed Oliver's cheek and smiled.

"No, my dear," Arthur said as he kissed his two-month pregnant lover. Oliver giggled as both Allan and Matt were thinking of the same thing. What is going on here? When they sat down, Francis noticed something was different.

"Where is Matthew?" The French male asked. Matt groans in pain inside of his heart was stabbed at. François look over at his "son" with a sympathetic look.

"Did you and Matthew had a fight?" François asked. Matt sigh and took his feet down. When he did, the door open as Matt sunglasses both fell from his face and cracked.

"Hey, sorry I was late," Matthew said as he looks over at Matt. Shock to see him after two months. Matt didn't say anything but ran up to his pregnant lover and cried.

"Y-you le-left me a-and didn't c-call back, y-you fucken cute boy who's so fucken quiet and CUTE~~!" Matt cried… literally. Everyone seems to know that Matt was mister tough guy and someone you don't wanna come across with if you're going to play hock. But this… This was- *Flash*. Matt turned as he saw Oliver took a picture of the two. Matthew blushed as he slowly and gently pries off Matt around his waist.

"Oh Matt," Matthew started as he looks down at the kneeling man, "I just panic and I didn't think you would be okay with…" Matthew turned quiet. Matt groans as he hugs Matthew waist again as he planted a kiss.

"Okay with having a baby?"

"WHAT?!" Yelled out everyone, but the two Canadians were having a moment.

"W-what do you mean having a baby?" Francis yelped.

"I'm pregnant and-" Matthew started, but Alfred butted in.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Matt glared at Alfred to shut the hell up so they can have their moment here! Meanwhile, Arthur and Francis just look like they saw someone being circumcised in front of their faces.

Matthew just smiled as he rubes Matt's hair and they just had their moment.

"Hold the phone!" Allan said as he pulled up his twin brother, "What the hell do you mean he's pregnant!?"

"I've-" Before Matt could say anything, François grabbed his boys by the ear and drag them out of the room. Arthur went with them as he said he would like to talk to them. Oliver just nod as he watches them leave.

"First off, congratulations," Yao started, "And second, why did you leave Matt?"

"I thought he didn't want to have a baby, so I just ran over to Emil and Egil. Seeing both Lucy and Erik there were cute to see," Matthew said.

"Well," Alfred started as he rubs the back of his neck, "At least I'm not the only one who's having a baby,"

Everyone froze as the rest of the F.A.C.E Family poke their heads out. Arthur jaws dropped as Allan had his shit eating grin. Matt pulled Allan back out of the room with Arthur. Something is going down.

"I started to wonder if Alfred was gaining weight or not," Ivan said as Victor kicked him. Ivan rubs his shins as he looks at Victor.

"Behave," Victor didn't need to tell Ivan twice because the look on the 2p Russia's face says it all. Alfred laughed as he watches the two. Francis thought maybe he should just keep it to himself as everyone else started to talk. Though Oliver said that he was having a baby as well, Francis was happy to hear that as he then added that he was pregnant too.

"Aiy ay, aru!" Xiao said as he laid his head on the table, "Every breed like rabbits in here!" Right when he said that, Yao felt his heart dropped a little as he thought of the negative things in his head. Xiao looked at his lover as he then realizes what he said. He wrapped his arms around Yao and nuzzle agents him. Saying that he loves both of them no matter what.

"Oh, so you're pregnant as well?" Matthew asked nicely. Yao nod as Xiao was mumbling something in Chineses. Victor leans his head over to Ivan and shut his eyes.

"Let me know when-" a crash was heard from the outside of the meeting room. It made everyone wonder what is going on out there.

"I hope they don't kill each other," Oliver said, "Cleaning up blood isn't that fun,"

"Oh, we'll have Lilac take care of that," Xiao said as he rubs Yao's belly under the table. Yao blushed as Ivan sees how red he is. Matthew sees both of the Russian's kinda tired out a little as he figures Natalya have been bugging them again. So when Matthew asked if Ivan's sister been bugging them, Victor just said that he's pregnant with Ivan's child. Alfred just said his congrats as Ivan smiled.

The door open as everyone sees Matt, Allan, François, and Arthur with black and blue marks… and a bit of blood.

"Sorry about that," Allan said as he rubs off the blood from his nose. Alfred got up and helped him out with the cuts and bruises. Telling Allan was being clumsy as usual. The rest did the same as they then went to get the meeting done. After the meeting, they all thought maybe they should get something too eat, which Matthew said he was in a mood for pancakes, Alfred said he was in a mood for a sandwich, Victor for some meat, Oliver cupcakes, Francis said he could have some snails and Yao for some Chineses food. Then they all said that they should make a shake like that… all together. You should see how green the ones who aren't pregnant look.

* * *

Eh... could've gone better... LET'S SEE DRAMA!


	59. America 2 How Mother and Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#1 Alfred and Allan_**

 ** _How Long: 3 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 4th- April 4th_**

"THE SO CALL AWESOME HERO IS BOTTOM!" Gilbert laughed his ass off.

"SHUT UP! You don't even have landmass!" Alfred said as he glares at his two best friends.

"Who cares?!" Matthias laughed as he slams his hand on the table, "You're bottom and that makes you unawesome!" Alfred kicked Matthias royal jewels. As Matthias holds onto his parts, Gilbert just chuckled.

"But yeah, it's funny," Gilbert said as he wipes off of the tears.

"Do you want me to kick your balls too?" Alfred asked as he glares at Gilbert. The German shook his head as he stops laughing. Matthias just lets out a high pitch voice saying his regions were bombed. Alfred just spat back saying it should be a good thing then. Gilbert sigh as he looks at the American.

"Dude, calm down," Gilbert said as he put his hand out to Alfred. The American sigh as he places a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, Mat," Alfred spoke in his apologies. Matthias got up as he felt the pain going away as he sees his awesome buddy down.

"Mood swings?" Matthias asked as he hopes Alfred won't kick him again.

"I think," Alfred reply, "Ever since the second month, I've been acting like Two-Face. I'll be nice for a moment or so but I can get snappy. Is that normal?" He asked.

"Well," Matthias started, "It's normal for a woman- or man in this case- to have mood swings. But since we are nations- or most of us-"

"Oi!"

"-We can act a little different. I mean, if I was the one who was having Sig, I would be a total bitch to Markell every second. Whether it be hunger, loneliness, or something else," Matthias finished.

"That does sound like you," Gilbert mumble as Matthias kicked his leg. Alfred nod as he rubs his three-month stomach as he started to wonder about things.

"So…" Gilbert started as he finishes with his rubbing, "Do you know how many you're having?"

"Yeah… And I'm not happy with this," Alfred said. The duo wants to know why but Alfred said something that neither Gilbert or Matthias would've guessed.

"...Wow," They both said.

"HAHAHA!" Allan laughed as he falls off from his seat.

"SHUT IT!" Both Markell and Glean said at the same time.

"HOW CAN I?! I'm never bottom! I'm just like pop Tasito~!" If only the 2p American listen to what his uncle said, this would've never happened. Markell grabbed Allan's ear and held it up high. Allan started to whimper in pain as he hears his uncle talking.

"You can keep going all you want, but I'm still strong enough to kick your ass. So keep saying that you're better than us, I'll make sure to rip that ear off and feed it to Tasito," Allan whimper and said he'll stop. Markell dropped him and sat back down. As Glean just glares at Alfred. In which he pulled out the bird at Allan.

"Yeah yeah," Allan said as he rubs his neck.

Glean sign on how were the two was doing so far as Allan had to asked Glean about three times on his signing. Since its been a long time for Allan to remember the sign language. So Glean sigh as he pulled out his phone and typed out what he said.

"Oh, well it's like Alfred is having STD on this pregnancy,"

"How so?" Markell asked as he pulled out his cigarette.

"Just one minute he'll be so demanding and be asking for whatever. Each time I said no, he'll beat the living out of me. But so far I had to yes to everything. I rather have a happy boy than a moody-Lovino-boy," Allan explains.

"But what about the STD?" Markell asked again.

"It's just- for him- the civil war kinda got to him. I'm trying to help out but something tells me that the kids are the problem,"

"Kids?" Both Glean and Markell asked.

"Oh, we're having four," The two eyes were coming out as they both asked if Allan was kidding. Allan looked at them as if they think this is a joke. Glean just pat his back and sign by saying he hopes Allan can survive these few months of pregnancy.

Alfred was laying in bed as he heard Allan coming in to cuddle with him. They laid in bed as Alfred just grab onto Allan. Allan just hugged him a little bit and slept through the night. Soon, Alfred woke up his lover as Allan snore.

"Really?" Alfred asked as he thought of something, "... Oliver is here,"

"What?" Allan said as he got up and saw Alfred with his death glare. Allan yawn as he listens to what Alfred wanted. All the 1p wanted was a BLT sandwich. Allan cocked a brow as he said he'll make it. But he ain't cooking the meat so that's a problem. So after about… I want to say an hour because of the meat problem but it was two hours for just getting the veggies out of the fridge and found a way to cook the meat without touching it.

"It's fucking 3 in the morning," Matt said over the phone.

"Common man!" Allan said as he kept his voice down, "Just one small favor and I promise not to bother you again,"

"... Does 'it's fucking 3 in the morning' mean something different in your country?"

"Matt, don't make me beg!" Allan said as he tries to keep his voice down. After that, Alfred was sitting up as he munches down on his sandwich while Allan held a towel over his nose.

"So you said that Matt can punch you in the nose if he helps you with this?" Alfred asked.

"... Yes,"

"You're really stupid you know," Allan sigh as he laid on the bed and held his nose up high, "Also I didn't even ask you to eat it, you just make it,"

"Vegans don't eat nor cook meat,"


	60. Canada 2 How The Mother and Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#2 Matthew and Matt_**

 ** _How Long: 3 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 1st- April 5th_**

"MMMAAATTTTTT!" Matthew cried out as he leans his head on the cushion of the couch.

"Coming," Matt said as he brought the bowl of maple ice cream for his pregnant lover. Matthew took the bowl as he eats the ice cream with a smile on his face. Matt pulled his lover closer as they cuddle.

"So what's new?" Matthew asked as he licks the maple syrup on his spoon.

"Found another trap in the woods. I don't even know why Voss still continue to hunt after I warned him not to shoot at innocent animals," Matt complains. Matthew kissed Matt as he looks up at his lover.

"He probably has a reason why" Matthew replied.

"A reason to piss me off?" Matt asked. Matthew chuckled as he places his bowl down.

"Well, he has a sister so he's just looking after her. Same thing with Vash,"

"He has a better reasoning," Matt said as he pulled Matthew closer, "Now, I want to cuddle with my little maples," Matthew blushed as he leans in on Matt's shoulders. As they cuddle, Kuma and Kumajiro were just watching this as the 1p polar bear cocked his head to the side.

"How long do you think that Matt will propose to him?" Kumajiro asked.

"In four months," Kuma replied as he leans over to the little bedding to sleep. Kumajiro sighs as he went off go on the computer. But the door was slammed open as everyone jumped to see Lilac running in.

"MATT!" The purple haired yelled, "HELP ME!" Before Matt could say anything, Abella came running in as she was covered in some sort of powder. Flour maybe?

"GET BACK HERE!" Abella yelled back. Matt sigh as he looks at the two running around, "Why must this happen on all days?"

Matthew giggled as he watches this, "Alright, calm down," But Lilac jumped on the coffee table and Abella jumped right at her. Matt got up and grabbed both of their hair.

"Mattie!" Lilac cried, "What are you doing this to me?!"

"Because one, I can," Matt said, "And two, you're both trespassing,"

"Shesh, you sound like brother Markell when I was trying to kill her," Lilac said as Matt yank her hair.

"And I didn't mean to kill your flowers! But I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" Abella barked.

After dealing with the two for maybe an hour or so, Matt rubbed his eyes as he sees the punch he got from Lilac. She may look weak, but she can punch hard to Matt's eye. Matthew grabbed the stake and gently press it on Matt's eye.

"I feel bad for you," Matthew said as he watched Matt flinch.

"Don't be, I had to deal with her and Egil before I met you 1ps. And it gets worse if there is a third party," Matt said as he took over at the stake. Matthew went over to clean his hands and then put lotion on his hands. He looked at how Matt relaxed on their bed as the 2p was just look up at the ceiling. Matthew climbs in and cuddles next to him. Matt wrapped his arms around his lover as they sleep. Sometime later at night, Matt woke up as he sees Matthew looking down at him.

"Oui?" Matt asked.

"It's just…" Matthew looked down at his lap as he told Matt that he's craving. Craving for something that ticked Matt. Over on the phone, Allan and Alfred were sleeping as the phone rings. Allan yawn as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Allan asked.

"I need two cheeseburgers, two large fires, an apple pie, and a large coke!" Matt yelled over on the line. Allan looked down his phone and hangs up.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"Your brother wants a buffa of McDonald's," Allan said.

"Just do what he asked you to so before I kick you," Alfred said. Before Allan could say anything else, Alfred kicked Allan jewels. Allan just groaned in pain as he said he'll do it.


	61. England 2 How The Mother and Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#3 Arthur and Oliver_**

 ** _How Long: 2 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 14th- April 14th_**

Arthur was working on his paperwork as he smells something being baked again.

"Oliver!" Arthur said as he went to check on his 2p. Oliver was finishing up with the cupcakes as he sees Arthur walking in. He didn't know why Arthur would be so mad right now. Did Oliver do something wrong?

"Oliver," Arthur spoke, trying to keep his voice calm, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Oliver said as he turns to put on the frosting, but Arthur came up behind him and stopped him with his hands wrapped around his lover.

"But you should be resting," Arthur reminded him.

"I'm feeling better," Oliver said as he bites the cupcake.

"Didn't either Yao, Bernard, or Flavio said that you should calm down and take a break with your baking?" Arthur asked as he cocks his bushy brows.

Oliver stop as he glares at Arthur, "I'm fine, you need to relax," Oliver snapped as he prides on Arthur's arms around him and went off. Arthur just stood there as he wonders if he did something bad. He might need to call someone about this. After an hour later, Arthur was having tea with Feliciano. Which was strange for the both of them.

"Well," Feliciano started when he heard Arthur question, "Lovi and I would be either be picking tomatoes or making pasta when we feel like we want to, but Luci and Flavy would stop us and tell it's bad for us to overwork ourselves. But when it came to Flavy shopping and Luciano knife games, we banned them for doing that. Either way, all of us would want to tell each over that we'll be fine. But in the end, Lovi couldn't bend down anymore, Luci was getting scared whenever he held the knife, Flavy couldn't go shopping due to his feets achs, and I couldn't cook all the time. I think from what Oliver is probably he's doing is to clear his mind about something or he doesn't want you to do all of the work,"

"I… guess you're right," Arthur said as he looks down at his hands. Arthur has been working lately and he been talking to his boss about taking a break for the next few months. And his boss was okay with that, but the paperwork would be sent over to his home when a meeting was being held. The two look out of the window as they think about the past. For Arthur, he was thinking how many times Oliver had cross both the 2ps and 1ps many times as Arthur started to trust him. But it's not that simple when he keeps taking a double take on if Oliver really cares for the safety of anyone really.

"After almost 10 years now, things are changing fast," Feliciano said as he smiled brightly. Arthur grunt as he looks out at the window as he felt like he should say something.

"Do you think Arthur trust me?" Oliver asked as he taps his pointer finger on his knee.

"Lovino doesn't trust me," Luciano said as he looks at Oliver, "But I can see why. Use Lilac for doing my bidding, you playing double agent for us and the 1ps, and there's me. Being a bitch to everyone about to the plan,"

"And if I remember correctly," Oliver spoke, "Tasito wanted you dead when you explain what to do for Lilac," Luciano scoff as he looks at Oliver.

"... Right now, you're pregnant," Luciano crack the ice, "Which means you need to lay off on the baking,"

"Now darling, why do you have to be so cruel?" Oliver asked with a childish grin and voice of slyness.

"Cause I can," Luciano said as his voice slide in a childish way. Oliver cock a brow as he heard this from Luciano. Maybe Luciano having kids aren't that bad… (Right?)

Arthur came into the master bedroom as he sees Oliver sleeping on their bed. As The English male slide in, he felt Oliver wrapped his arms around his lover with a smirk on his face.

"I love you," Oliver said.

"I love you too," Arthur replied back as he turns to hug him. As they sleep cuddle, they both dream of having their child… and baking.

* * *

Okay, I did some math and the results... are insane. It will be about 91 or 90 chapters. That's... almost 100 chapters! Wow... and yet you people enjoy reading this?! I'm starting to wonder why others didn't think of this... We don't all think alike. That's the thing... Why am I think of self-cest with Hetalia x Noytalia? Ah ****!


	62. France 2 How The Mother and Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#4 Francis and François_**

 ** _How Long: 2 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 15th- April 1st_**

François slam down his drink as he leans back in his chair. Already work was killing him as he sips on his wine. Francis was already asleep and the 2p Frenchman was about to get snappy. Not that he doesn't mind being a parent or anything, but he just wants to have a break so he can be alone for a few minutes or don't have to listen to Francis complaints. François planted his hands into his face as he thinks about this. Maybe he needs to rethink- the phone rings as François picks it up.

"Bonnefoy résidents," François yelped, "... Oui this is François…. But Monsieur, Francis wouldn't be able to come to the next meeting… Oui, he's pregnant," Outside of the room, Francis listen to this. If only he can listen to the other line on what is going on. Francis open the door slightly as he sees François was still talking to… would "their boss" be the correct words? Francis can figure that out later when he heard what François said next.

"I don't care if you want him there, let the poor man rest… Let me do his work for him… Please, that's all I'm asking… Merci Monsieur," François hangs up the phone as he notices the room felt different. Everything looked alright… maybe not that door in front of him.

"Francis, I know you're there," François said as Francis open the door as he looks over at his… friend? Lover? How would you describe it? I don't know, back to the story.

"Look, François," Francis started as he crosses his arms, "You already have to do your work and I don't think it's a good idea to have added my work,"

"Since when did you care," François asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Since you saved my life," Francis' voice raised. François sips his drink as he looks at Francis. The way he talks, the way he acts… why does his 1p needs to be so hot? Or would sexy be the correct word?

"François?" Francis asked. François shake his head as he looks at Francis. The other Frenchman sigh as he picks up François' arm and drags him to their room.

"W-what are you doing?" François asked as Francis remove François jacket and tie.

"It's time for you to rest,"

In the next morning, François woke up as he felt his eyes were still sleepy. He slowly gets up and saw that he was in the white silky sheets and was in his dress shirt. What happened last night?

"Bonjour comment-allez vous?/ **Good morning, how are you?** / Francis asked as he rubs François' chest. François was freaking out from the inside as he looks over at Francis.

"... What the hell happened last night?" François asked.

"Well… I think you were buzzed, so I've undress you but you wanted to have sex. I slapped you and lightly pushed-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need the full version," François said as he leans up, "... But did we had sex or not?"

"Non," Francis said, "But…" François felt horrified as he looks at Francis.

"What?"

"... You may not want to look in the mirror,"

François jumped out of bed as Francis laid back as he counts in his head. Three… Two… One.

"Qu'est-ce que la baise est arrivé à ma barbe?!" / **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BREAD?!** / François yelled. Francis made himself comfortable as he laid his head on the soft pillows.

"You shaved it," Francis mumble. François was touching his face as he felt naked. Why did he need to shave it?

"I feel ugly!" François said as he touches his face more. Maybe that's how Francis is feeling. And speaking of feeling, François went over to the toilet and vomit. Hangover.

"Francis," François yelled, "Help me,"

"Only seven more months until you're born, little one," Francis mumbled.

* * *

Okay, sorry for adding another England Chapter. I thought I posted this but no my brain is not working with me. Also, I kinda thought that what if 1p France is just feeling normal and 2p France has to face hell? I don't know, I'm not even sure why I'm still enjoying thisXD! Oh well, winter is coming *Not literly but in Russia... maybe? No. Right?*


	63. Russia 2 How The Mother And Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#5 Ivan and Victor_**

 ** _How Long: 1 ½ Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 19th- May 19th_**

Victor pants as he leans his head by the bowl of the toilet. Ivan was helping his lover as he rubs his back.

"This sucks," Victor said as he leans his head on his arm.

"I know, sunflower," Ivan told his lover. Victor sigh as he closed his eyes.

"... I think I'm done," Ivan reaches over to flush the toilet and lifted Victor in his arms. Ivan carried his lover over to their bedroom to set him down. Victor grunt as he was set down on the bed as Ivan hugged him.

"I hope it's a girl," Ivan said as Victor smiled as little, "Pretty little one with raven hair like yours, big violet eyes, and a cute little shy smile," Victor giggled as he looked up at Ivan as he smiled warmly. But things just go… weird.

"So let me get this straight," Eduard started, "You were talking about how cute your child will be and Victor asked you on why don't you two get married,"

"Da," Ivan said as he leans his head on the table.

"Do you feel the same?" Toris asked.

"With all of my heart!" Ivan replied. The two Baltic nations looked at each as if Ivan was being serious with this.

"Did I do something wrong?" Victor asked as he was in a pile of blankets and his head was just poking out as he shyly looks at both Tomas and Egor. The two crooks their brows as they see Victor hiding in the pile.

"... Well-" Egor started but Tomas spoke in.

"That's way too soon tasked. I mean, you really want to marry this guy?" Tomas asked. Victor's head deepens in the pile as he started to feel embarrassed. Then he hears the two going off each other- mostly Tomas- as Victor start to rethink about this. He loves Ivan but Victor keeps double thinking that Ivan is just using him… Just like Luciano and Allan. Why would Allan do that in the first place? The guy hates Luciano and Luciano hates Allan! So why would they team up together? Yes, the 2ps knew that Lilac had some sort of ability when she sees someone in the mirror. But something told Victor that Luciano was using her… Allan was a different story. Everyone knows that… mainly Oliver.

"Vic?" Victor shake his thoughts as he pokes his head out to see Tomas and Egor looking down at him, "You alright?"

"Da, I'm fine," Ivan said as he pulled off the blankets off, "I'll be working on my paperwork,"

"Oh no you don't," the trio look at the door as Natasha is standing there with a pout on her face, "You're going to rest and I don't want my nieces or nephews to have any problems," Victor sunk down in his blankets as he nods his head slowly.

Ivan rubbed his head as he looked down at his work. Almost done and he can go and see how's his sunflower is doing. A knock came as Ivan looked up.

"Come in," The door open as he sees an old friend, "Oh, Lutz," he started, "I never thought you would visit,"

"Eh, I just thought I would come an see how are things are going. Plus I overheard that Victor is pregnant," Lutz said back. Ivan started to wonder who would tell some of the nations… for some reason, Ivan is thinking it's his older sister or maybe Feliks when Toris was visiting him that one time. No, Katyusha knows better than to do that and Toris wouldn't spill that easily… Unless Feliks asked him what's new.

"How did you know?" Ivan asked.

"I just kinda figure out because just last week I had to make sausages for Alfred. Honestly, I don't understand why can't Allan make them. It's not going to kill him," Lutz said. Ivan giggled as he smiled.

"Maybe it's the smell,"

"Could be," Lutz smirk, "So, how far is Vic?"

"Only a month and a half… Lutz," Ivan started to asked, "What would you do if Ludwig propose to you-"

"-Right after sex?" Lutz asked in surprise.

"... I was going to say after taking care of morning sickness," Ivan glare. Lutz hmmed as he started to think hard. When was the last time a 2p like him did something like this?

"Well," Lutz started, "I would probably get married. You do love him right?"

"Why is everyone keep asking me that?" Ivan asked as he started to feel he's being interrogated.

"Hey, my brother got married just last month and he proposed at the best time… though if you count that the baby was already late and it was ready to pop, which then goes into labor," Lutz said as he thinks about it. Which that did not help Ivan at all.

"So… I should marry him?"

"That depends," Lutz said as he rubs his hair, "How long have you been going out?" Ivan eyes wide open. Sure Markell and Matthias started to date almost a year later after the war and then two years later, Ivan started to go out with Victor when he… yeah.

"You been dating that long?" Lutz asked.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked. Hoping he isn't thinking out loud.

"I mean… dating for three years?" Lutz replied. Ivan sunk into his seat as Lutz gasp.

"You dated him almost two years later after Markell and Matthias started to date?!" Ivan shushes him as Lutz was freaking out, "Just say yes!"

"Lutz! Please keep your voice down!"

Meanwhile, Victor was hearing this when he managed to beg his little sister to let him out. He rubbed his middle as he hopes that Ivan will accept him. I mean Ivan was the one who got the knife out of his hands and explains that wasting a life is stupid. Victor listen closely as he heard this next: a crash, a flip, and someone yelping. Victor opens the door open as he went to see… Lutz was on top of Ivan as Ivan looked up at Lutz.

"Don't make me do it!"

"What do you want?!" Ivan panicked as he doesn't remember this fat ass being this strong.

"A yes or no question," Victor said as he slams the door, "Pridurok," / **Jerk** /


	64. China 2 How The Mother and Father P1

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #1_**

 ** _#5 Yao and Xiao_**

 ** _How Long: 1 ½ Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 17th- May 20th_**

Yao was working in his office as he wrote down one of the patient's names and other things that doctors do. So far, everything seems to be in order. Yao pulls his hair back and redoes his hair for the fifth time. This is getting to him so back now.

"Trouble there, darling?" Yao looked up as he saw Oliver there with his cheery smile on his face. Just what he needs, a 2p England who can help out when Yao feels like crap for a week or so

"How did you deal with the morning sickness, aru?" Yao asked.

"I took my medication," Oliver spoke bluntly, "But it takes some time until it's over with," Yao hmmed as he went back to work.

"... Is something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Everything at the household is becoming harder to handle now," Yao said, "I just feel bad for leaving Xiao at home while I go to work. Him staying home to watch over the others and it's probably going to make him crazy if our baby becomes like them,"

"You never know," Oliver said as he looked down at his watch, "Also, can you tell me when is my patient's appointment is next?" Yao nod as he looked up in the computer. After searching up for a few seconds, Yao said that Oliver's patients should be in a few minutes. Oliver said his thanks as he went off, but Yao stopped him.

"Oliver," Yao started, "Thanks for talking to me,"

"Any time, love," Oliver said as he smiled cheerily as usual.

Xiao was sleeping on the couch as he just finishes shutting the kids up. He loves them, even if he doesn't show it, but they just need to be quiet and stop throwing a fit over something stupid. Hell, the girls- Mei and Ming Yue- were fighting over a fricken dress. A red dress with a golden lace. He hopes that he doesn't get a girl so she can be spoiled too much. But what if it's a boy? He would probably have to deal with firecrackers in the house. Argh! This was making Xiao getting a headache! I would too if I have to deal with spoiled siblings! (Oh wait that is my little sister.)

"Rest in peace," Xiao mummer to himself. For once, it was just quiet. Just the others being in their rooms doing whatever, Xiao can rest in the afternoons, and nothing can ruin this moment.

…

…

…

…

"... Okay, I'm bored," Xiao said as he opens his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw… he only had freaking ten minutes of resting. HOW?! Xiao had to take care of the Bratz for about five hours ago and he finally got himself some quiet time! This doesn't make any-!

"Xiao," Yao called out as Xiao hears perk up as he ran over to hug Yao. Yao was about to say something but Xiao hugs him. Making Yao smile as he kissed Xiao's lips. And then asking him if he missed him. Xiao just said he missed him so much that he doesn't want Yao to leave ever again. Around the corner of the room, both Leon and Tai were watching this.

"Remind me to make sensi a body pillow of Yao-Yao," Tai said as he looked at the two.

"Why don't we don't we do that now?" Leon asked.

"..." Tai didn't reply back as he whispers something in Leon's ear.

"I know you're there!" Xiao yelped as both Hong Kong's ran for it. Yao sigh as he leans on Xiao's shoulders.

"Cuddle with me, aru," Yao said as they both walk to the couch. Xiao went first as Yao laid onto on Xiao's chest. He smiled softly as Xiao petted Yao's hair. Maybe that was the key to this? Someone to cuddle with ^j^...

"... I hope it's a girl," Yao said. Xiao's eyes opened as he looked down at Yao. At first, he doesn't want a girl… but now rethinking it, it can be that bad.

"I hope so too," Xiao said as he kissed Yao's hair. They were both tired after doing things. Work and home, that could maybe change when their baby is born.


	65. America 3 How the Mother and Father P2

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#1 Alfred and Allan_**

 ** _How Long: 8 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 4th- April 4th_**

Alfred was feeling unhappy right now. He feels fat, he hasn't seen Allan over five minutes, and he wants that ice cream sundae!

"ALLAN!" Alfred yelled from his bed, "WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM!?" Allan was downstairs as he went upstairs with the bowl of ice cream that Alfred asked for. Alfred glares at Allan as he crosses his arms over his heavily pregnant belly.

"Well?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Allan asked back.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Alfred barked. Allan sigh. He can't take this anymore. But he can't yell at Alfred otherwise he might have his ass beaten again.

"Alfred," Allan started, "I'm trying my best here to be supportive of this pregnancy. But I can't do everything at once," Alfred sigh as he looked at his lover. Yes, he'll admit it, Alfred was bossing Allan around but he blam his pregnancy. It was making him crazy too.

"Allan," Alfred spoke as he felt like he was going to cry, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm trying not to be bossy but…" The tears came falling down as Allan hugged Alfred. Shushing him with a lullaby. Slowly it calmed Alfred down as Allan smiled at him.

"Everything is going to be alright," Allan told him, "No matters what happens, I will always love you," Alfred kissed Allan as the 1p was back to being himself.

"Now where's my ice cream?" Alfred asked. Allan laughed as he gave Alfred the bowl of ice cream. Alfred nums on the ice cold treat while Allan leans his head to Alfreds eight-month belly.

"What should we call them?" Allan asked.

"Well, the doctor said I'm having two girls and two boys. So I thought of Annabelle and Isabella for the girls, and the boys I've thought Tyler and Eric for the boys," Alfred replied back as he licks the spoon. Allan looked up with a happy/ surprised look. Originally, Allan thought that Alfred would name their kids after the superheroes from the DC Comics and Marvel. But they were actual names that Allan could accept.

"I like it," Allan said as he kissed Alfred nose, "But do you know what they would be represented?"

"I don't know," Alfred said as he rubs his belly. Allan soon fell asleep as Alfred was barely sleeping. The kids were a little action as Alfred took note. But that's not what is keeping him awake. Alfred has a small feeling that Annabella would be Alabama and Isabella would be Virginia. But the boys would have to be either California, Vermont, Minnesota, or any of the northern states. Alfred grunt as he felt them pressing his bladder.

"One more month of this and you all will be born… shit," Alfred just realized that the birthing would be an ass. The hell he ain't popping them all out four times! He'll need a c-section, and from what he heard, they are kinda painless but you have to relax the entire time. Slowly Alfred gets up as he went over to the bathroom. Allan open his eyes when he heard Alfred groaning in pain. Quickly, Allan ran over to open the bathroom as he saw Alfred was holding his side. They both went to the hospital as Allan was holding Alfred's hand. When they waited for a few minutes, Flávio in with a smile on his face.

"I have some information for you both," Flávio started, "What Alfred just experience was a false contraction,"

"False contraction?" Allan asked.

"It's like he's going to labor but not really," Flávio explains, "Though we want to keep Alfred here for the night just to be sure,"

"Alright," Allan said as Alfred just glared at Allan when Flávio left the room.

"I don't want to stay here," Alfred said as he leans back in his bed.

"They just want to be sure," Allan said.

Alfred sticks his tongue out as Allan rolled his eyes. Just one more month of this and the babies will be in their lives… but who said they won't stop with four kids? Oh I know, no one!


	66. Canada 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#1 Matthew and Matt_**

 ** _How Long: 8 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 1st- April 5th_**

Matthew was sleeping in his bed as he was just dreaming about pancakes, their baby, and some others that the Canadian could dream about. As for Matt, he was working in the baby room. Wants to surprise Matthew when he wakes up. So far he got the walls all done when Matthew was out with the girls- because he asked them if they could have Matthew out for some time. Obviously, they said yes because how can you say no to this boi who has a pregnant belly!? … I don't know. Someone with a cold heart? But anyways, Matt finished the walls and had to speed things up- thanks for Lukas and Arthur coming over to be some of the help with magic. And all that Matt has to do is set up the baby stuff. So far it's looking good. And he did all by himself! … Okay, that's a lie. He called for some help from Berwald but the Swedish male said that he was at work but gave Matt instructions on how to build the crib and some others. Next time Matt should just stick with the all set stuff. Depends how well the first one goes.

Matt places the crib by the window as he then took a deep breath in. That only took three days to get the room all set up. The first day was getting the walls done and the second day was where was Matt going to place the crib, the chair, the changing table, etc.

"That should do it," Matt said as he wipes off the sweat from his brow. Looking over at the now finished room for there baby. At least it's just one instead of two or four. He heard Matthew getting up as he quickly gets out of the baby room- shutting the door- and went to see his sleepy cutie. Matthew rubs his eyes as he looks up at Matt with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Matt," Matthew said as Matt went over to kiss his Canada boy.

"Morning, Mattie," Matt said as he nuzzles his 1p. Matthew smiled as his kissed back. They both lay in bed as they just stay quiet, enjoying this peaceful morning and the cool air.

"So what should we do today?" Matthew asked as Matt kissed his hair.

"I just wanna cuddle," Matt said as he closed his eyes. Matthew giggled as he pets Matt's hair.

"... What were you doing this early in the morning?" Matthew asked as Matt hugged Matthew a little tighter.

"I was making something for our baby," He said.

"You were?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm, and I finished it," Matt said as he got up a little, "You wanna see it?" Matthew nod as Matt helps him out of bed. They both went over to the baby room as Matthew awe at it.

"Matt," He said, "How long did this take? Surely you didn't ask Berwald, or the whole group of Allies, in the middle of the night and made this,"

"Well it only took two days to make this," Matt explain, "I had to ask the girls if they can keep you out of the house while I paint the walls. And I had to ask Arthur and Lukas for some help to speed the process," Matthew hugged Matt as he started to have small mood swings.

"She's going to love it, Matt!" Matthew said as he hugged Matt. Matt froze as he looked at Matthew.

"She?" Matt asked.

"Oh, that's right," Matthew said, "You weren't with me when you were at work when I went for my ultrasound. We're having a girl," Matt drops to his knees as he rubs the enlarge stomach. Matthew rubs Matt's hair while the 2p Canadian was in shock. He was going to have a little girl. A girl with a cute little face and has a cute voice. Yeah, he's going to love her mad.

"... Mary," Matt spoke in as Matthew look down at him with a questionable look.

"What was that, maple?" Matthew asked.

"I want to call her Mary Williams," Matt said as he looked up at Matthew.

"I like it," Matthew told him. They were like that in a few minutes until Matthew asked if they could have something to eat. Matt nod as he said he'll make breakfast. And after that, they would go baby shopping for clothes and what not. As they eat, the door knock as Matt sigh.

"That better not be Lilac or Abella," Matt said as he got up from his seat.

"Abella is not that mean," Matthew said in defense.

"Sure but if it involves with Lilac, I'm going to kill them both," Matt replied as he opens the door. Only to see Gilbert, Glean, and Alese there. That's right, they were supposed to babysit Alese for two days while the two Germans go somewhere for some time.

"Oh, hey guys," Matt said as Alese bright red eyes look up at Matt.

"You didn't forget to look after Alese for two days?" Gilbert asked.

"A little," Matt said, "I was too distracted to get the baby room all set up," Glean nod in understandable.

"Well, thanks again for watching over our little awesome baby girl," Gilbert said as he passes over Alese to Matt.

"It's no problem," Matt said. Glean gave Matt a piece of paper that is saying on what Alese needs and what she shouldn't do. Matt nod as he said he'll see them later as the two said goodbye. Closing the door behind, Matt coo at Alese.

"Hey there cutie," Matt cooed.

"Who was that?" Matthew called out as he sees Matt coming into the kitchen with Alese.

"Look who came to visit," Matt said as he did an Eskimo kiss on Alese nose. Matthew awe as Matt passes over Alese so he can hold him.

"She looks adorable with her red eyes and snowy hair," Matthew said.

"She is," Matt said as he brushes Alese hair, but the baby slapped him. Matthew giggled while Matt looks over the list. Apparently, Alese doesn't like it when someone brushes her hair back. Matthew cooed at Alese while the baby reaches her hand out to touch Matthew's face. Of course, the baby would do that as she then grabbed Matthew curl.

"Ow, ow, Matt," Matthew said as Matt came over to get the baby.

"Well she should be taking a nap in an hour so I'll get her bed set up," Matt said as he went to put the baby in her crib. Matthew rubs his fingers on top of his eight-month stomach. Feeling his daughter kicked when he touched it.

"You got one more month left, maple," Matthew told her.

* * *

Okay, while I was coming up some names for the Allies baby's, I thought of Mary Maple Williams. Honestly, I find it cute and adorable for her middle name. So we only got about... 26 chapters left- one group left- and nine parts left... Fuck me running. (The parts are like the "The Start" "The Talk/ Telling The Family/Telling The Others/ Meeting About Pregnancy/ (and the next one that is coming up) Telling Big Brother" etc.)


	67. England 3 How The Mother and Father P2

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#3 Arthur and Oliver_**

 ** _How Long: 7 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 14th- April 14th_**

It was just a normal day… well, as normal as Oliver wanted. All he wanted to do is make cupcakes and do something fun! But no~! Arthur told Oliver he needs to relax and calm down. But how can he when he is about to have the baby is two months. Or a month, remembering what it was like for poor Peter when he had Maria. So as Oliver laid on the couch he started to feel bored with no Iggy… and cue the hunger.

"I take you want cupcakes," Oliver giggled when his baby kicked. Slowly getting up from the couch, Oliver went into the kitchen to make some cupcakes. And maybe went a little overboard with them. After about maybe a fifth batch, Oliver was putting on the frosting on the fourth batch he took out. Easily Oliver started to feel a bit faint as he places a hand on the counter. Maybe he shouldn't overwork on them. Oliver didn't hear the door opening when he drops to the floor.

Oliver woke up later when he heard faint voices over his ears. As he could tell was maybe two or four people in the room. Opening his cotton candy eyes, Oliver sees Arthur talking with Bernard and Lilac with Cian who were both talking about something. Slowly Oliver got up but Cian spoke in.

"Take it, easy lad!" Cian said as he went over to Oliver. Arthur looked over and went to his lover to hug him. Oliver hmmed as Lilac pouts.

"I was hoping it would be drama,"

"Lilac,"Bernard's voice warned her as Lilac looked down innocently.

"What happen?" Oliver asked.

"You passed out on the kitchen floor while baking cupcakes, doctor," Bernard said as he went over to check over Oliver, "Though you should take it easy, sweetie, because you can't overwork yourself. Otherwise, you would probably lose the baby,"

"Is it alright?" Oliver asked as he places a hand over his belly protectively.

"Ja for now," Bernard said as he finishes taking Oliver's blood pressure, "Your blood pressure is high and it wouldn't be good for you do any work or baking. It might cause some damage to the baby and might also give you an early labor,"

"... Can I be a bitch for a moment?" Lilac asked as Arthur glares at her.

"No," He said. Bernard did a bit more on checking on Oliver and give out some advice to Arthur on how to handle Oliver. Cian was just hanging out with his brother and Oliver. Giving them their regards from Killian who was too busy at the bar cleaning. Which is strange because Killian smokes and doesn't like to drink, but Cian likes to drink but doesn't like smoking. Strange duo. As for Lilac, she was just trying her best not to go off on Oliver because of what he did was not right for the baby to deal with. But she got over and started to say that she hopes it's a girl that looks adorable so she can braid her hair.

"Lilac," Arthur started, "Have you and Abella ever thought about having kids?"

"Oh um…" Lilac looked away and mess around her necklaces as she blushed, "We plan to one day but… I don't think a female country with another female country could have a baby,"

"Let magic do its thing or have someone donate a sperm," Oliver suggested.

"I rather not have someone donate their sperm," Lilac replied as she then gave off a curious look, "But I'll have them donate blood in my garden,"

"Alright, alright," Bernard said as he packs up his things, "Time to go,"

"Awe! Five more minutes!" Lilac beg as she held her brother's leg. Cian laughed as he took a swig of whiskey.

"I gotta get going too," Cian said as he put away his drink in his vest pocket, "Besides, I owe a bet to Killian,"

"Losing your luck, Cian?" Arthur smirk.

"Not yet," Cian smirk.

"But you lose between Abella to 217 to 200," Lilac said as Cian cracked.

"I-I'm getting there! Abella may have the highest points, but I have-"

"Leprechauns on your side?" Arthur laughed as Cian pulled Arthur's hair.

"Don't bring that up, potato stealer!" Cian said as Arthur cried out. After maybe a half an hour later, Arthur was in the bathroom to see the black and blue mark on his eye.

"I should've stopped at Leprechaun," Arthur said as he walked out.

"That would've been a smarter thing to do," Oliver said as he munches on a cupcake with pink frosting.

"But he knows how to punch better, is he gett lessons from Killian or Abella? Or maybe Ludwig or Ivan," Arthur said as he sat on the bed with Oliver.

"I don't know," Oliver said as he smiled. About to eat a cupcake, Arthur took it away from Oliver, "Hey!"

"First thing first," Arthur started as he glares at Oliver. Still holding the cupcake in his hands, "You should've known how high your blood pressure would get when you bake,"

"I'm sorry, darling," Oliver whine, "Now give me back my cupcake!"

"No," Arthur told him as he took a bite of it, "You are now band on going to the kitchen by yourself unless I'm there with you. If you need something to eat, call me or call someone that isn't you," Oliver pout as he glares coldly at Arthur.

"Gimme the cupcake before I beat your ass," Oliver said darkly. Arthur hand over the cupcake but glared at Oliver before fully gives his 2p counterpart his cupcake.

"Do we have a deal?" Arthur asked.

"YES!" Oliver yelled. Arthur now fully gave the cupcake over to Oliver as the pregnant male smiled brightly.

"... I'm sorry though," Oliver said as his smile wash away, "And I'm sorry that I… I…"

"Shush," Arthur said as he cuddles close to Oliver, "You just got lucky, right now you're both fine and well," Arthur gave Oliver a kiss on his forehead as he rubs his hands over at the large pregnant belly. Oliver finished his cupcake and lean over on Arthur's shoulders to sleep. As Oliver slept, Arthur rests his eyes as he could already relax after being traumatized by seeing Oliver passed on the floor. Who knows how bad it would've been if he didn't come home early.


	68. France 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2**_

 ** _#4 Francis and François_**

 ** _How Long: 7 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 15th- April 1st_**

François open the door as he walks in with a bottle of wine in his hands. Drunkenly, François walked more into the house as he makes his way to the office. Fricken hell today's work. What kind of boss would make their countries 2p do almost ALL of the work from their 1ps?! François almost lost it today by Francis boss and boy he was ready to kill the dude. But he had to keep his cool and drink himself. All thanks to the wine he's been drinking. But he also has to keep it hidden from Francis or he'll get pissed. François saw Francis sleeping on the couch. Slowly, François place his bottle on the floor by the doorway and went over to pick up Francis. When he picked up Francis, the pregnant male open his eyes with a cold stare. François didn't seem to notice as he felt Francis slapped him.

"I knew it!" Francis said as François held his cheek, "Drinking wine while working, François! What kind of job do you think when you have to go to meetings and talking with our bosses?!"

" _Our bosses_?" François asked.

"Oui! _Our bosses_!" Francis said.

"So you 1ps think you're so high from us 2ps that if any of us gets you knocked up, we get to do your work?!" François asked when his voice got higher.

"What gave you that idea?!" Francis asked, "I was clarifying about us!"

"You mean you 1ps?"

"Non! I mean you and me!" Francis said. Francis growls as he told François that he can stay out of their room and sleep somewhere else. François was about to say something when Francis walked away. François scuff as he walked out of the house. Francis cringes as he smells the wine. Not really a good thing to have in the house. Walking upstairs to their room, Francis started to get under the blankets. Feeling mad that François would do something like that. This started to hurt his heart as he drops his head deeper into the pillow. François was in one of his bars that he enjoys going to when he is having a hard day in the meeting. Spilling on his drink, he heard a lighter was lit.

"So you went out instead of helping out with your boyfriend?" Killian asked as he smokes.

"What the fuck you want?" François asked as he didn't bother to look over at the 2p Irish man.

"Is it simple," Killian said as he waves his cigarette, "You get your ass out of here and get yourself in shape. I've been here for some time now and trust me, I better stop drinking if I were you,"

"Why not?"

"Because you might be in the hospital for alcohol poisoning," Killian replied back as he drags his cigarette.

"Do I look like I care?" François asked coldly.

"Maybe not," Killian said as he reaches over to put his cigarette out, "But maybe your son or daughter would if they have to see you in the hospital," François felt his heart stop as he thinks about this.

Killian puts out his money by François and told him if he wants to keep drinking, he'll give his money over to him. But if François want to prove that he more than that, (quote-unquote) then he can get his ass off and be with his pregnant lover. Even though François denies that Francis and himself are lovers. But how does that explain when they have sex? Is that supposed to be normal for friends to have sex? François got up from his chair and ran out of the bar. As the barkeep took the money and went to clean the glass that François drank from. François ran home when he opens his door open. But if he remembers that he left the wine bottle by the door, he wouldn't get what will happen next.

Francis woke up as he heard a loud crash from downstairs. Getting out of bed slowly, Francis grabs the weapon that François had by the dresser. Just in case if someone barge in. Holding the knife, Francis saw his living room was a mess. Sighing he turn on the lights and saw François bleeding from the glass table.

"François!" Francis yelled. He ran over to François and held him in his arms. Not caring about the glass, he just wants to be sure that François is okay. The drunk 2p isn't responding, making Francis panicking much more. Grabbing the phone from François pocket, Francis called an ambulance to pick up François. After maybe a few hours, Francis was sitting in the waiting room with a lot of emotions in his heart. Anger, worry, upset, everything seems to make it was his fault that François is like this. The doctor came in and called out Francis name. Francis got up and went over to the doctor to see what's wrong with his 2p.

"Is François alright?" Francis asked when his voice cracked a little.

"I'm afraid that he's in a coma state," The doctor reply, "And since he was more likely to be a drinker, we had to pump out the alcohol in his body. Who knows when he'll wake up,"

This made Francis worry out of his mind. Who's going to help him when François isn't able to do things for him? He could ask Antonio for help, but he's busy with his 2p. Maybe Cian can since those two are kinda like brothers in-laws due to the marriage that he and Arthur been doing for hundreds or many years. Mostly marry their bosses and Cian would joke that they ligget married. But Cian would also be getting drunk and Killian would be working at his bar. Who can help him in need?

"Can I see him?" Francis asked.

"This way," The doctor said as she took Francis where François is staying. They walk down quiet as they went to see François. Francis asked if they could be alone and the doctor left him be. The pregnant male took François unconscious hand and rubs it smoothly.

"... Bon sang, les deuxièmes joueurs, vous pensez tous que tout va bien et agissez comme si tout dépend de vous ... Vous n'êtes plus seul! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça, mon amour?" / **... Damn, the second players, you all think that everything is fine and act as if everything depends on you ... You're not alone anymore! Why can't you understand that my love?** / Francis told the coma male. He gripped the sheets as he felt something that wasn't good. Whatever it was, Francis has to deal with this… without François help or comfort. Francis just held François hand as he kissed it, "... Please wake up,"

* * *

I know... so heartbreaking. Well, I'm going to 10th grade in August. And I can finish this (hopefully) by July 1st because that is when the next story I'll be doing. Thanks to the votes I got from Hetalia Amino, the sequel will be next. By sequel, I mean the Hetalia children. And F*** me running these names! I even made some cute ships that I think you might like. Like this one: Greenland kid X Ireland kid, Siggy X Leggatha, Tiffany X Riku. I don't know why on the last one, I just like it! There will be more when we get to the sequel. Stay tuned~!


	69. Russia 3 How The Mother And Father P2

**_Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2_**

 ** _#5 Ivan and Victor_**

 ** _How Long: 6 Months_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 19th- May 19th_**

Ivan was on his toes while he held a bar by his side. He then slowly pull out his arm to extend and make a curve on it. He stood like that a few minutes then drop down to his feet. Making an arch over his back and bend back. Just how much longer until he can switch? Ivan has been practicing this for a few days- thanks to fricking new lessons to learn by a certain Dane- and so far was feeling swore. So swore that he couldn't feel his arms or legs. After a few more minutes, Ivan drops and lay on the floor. He never felt this much pain in his legs or arms ever! Maybe it was because he been taking care of Victor for some time. Baby things and such others. Ivan just laid there and closed his eyes. Nap time.

Speaking of Victor, the said male was hiding under a pile of blankets… yet again. Ever since he started to round out, Victor tried to find something to cover himself. He's just shy, which he really is. Just don't piss him off… even if he's pregnant.

"Common!" Said Egor, as he knocks on the door "happily", "You haven't come out for a while! You need to eat and move around a bit!"

"Net, ya ne khochu," / **No, I don't want to** / Victor said as he just curls up in his blankets more. Egor sigh and flop on the ground. This getting harder for the Estonian male to do. But he got an idea. Perhaps the idea was too cruel.

"I'll get Thomas here to drag your ass out of here~!"

"Stop being mean!" Victor cried out as he started to feel very upset.

Egor sigh and walked off to do something. Maybe getting the other two 2ps. Victor poked his head out of the blankets. Feeling that Egor might get Thomas and- Victor started to hyper letting as he got out of his bed.

"I- I have to get out of here!" Victor said, "I to g- go before I get myself hurt!" Getting his bags, he went over to open his window. He set one foot out and-

"Victor!" Yelped two females. Victor stops as he looks over his shoulders. Both Natasha and Katyusha were standing there with a worry and terrified look on their face"Um… This isn't what it looks-!"

"We should talk," Natasha said as she sighs.

"... About what?" Victor asked.

"Just come with us," Katyusha pleaded. She took Victor's hands and they both went to the fire room. Victor sat on the couch as he looked at his hands. Why would they think that he was going to commit suicide again? That only happens once! Once! And he promises Ivan that he'll never do that again! Katyusha gave Victor a cup of tea and sat next to him. Comforting the pregnant male by rubbing his back.

"Now then…" Natasha said quietly, "... Why were you going to kill yourself again?"

"I wasn't," Victor said, "I was going-"

"Victor," Katyusha spoke, "There is no need to end your life. Ivan walked in-"

"Let me speak!" Victor snapped. The females both shut their mouths as they wait for Victor to explain. The pregnant male sigh and rub his templates. He explains that Egor was going to get Thomas and have the Lithuanian male drag him out. He got scared and thought he should leave before Thomas could hurt him and the baby. So Victor thought he should climb out of the window and find where Ivan was.

"... Why didn't you walk out of your room normally?" Natasha asked nicely.

"I… It made sense to me at the time…" Victor said. Katyusha pulled Ivan into her arms and kissed his hair. Telling him everything is alright and nothing will ever happen to him, Ivan, and their child. Natasha asked if she could feel the baby shyly. Victor was okay with it as he made more room so Natasha can feel it. The 2p Belarusian shyly place her hands on Victor's stomach to feel it. Small movements were felt and cause the sweet girl to jump a bit. Making Victor smile a bit and telling him it was just the baby.

Ivan woke up what felt like a day later when he saw he was still in the ballet room. Getting up, Ivan heard the music playing Swan Lake. He turns it off and went to get himself something to eat. When Ivan got into the kitchen, he saw Thomas and Toris talking to each other. In their native language pretty much.

"Tai buvo kvaila dėl Egoro," / **That was stupid for Egor to do,** / Thomas said.

"Na, ar tu gali jį kaltinti?" / **Well, can you blame him?** / Toris asked, "Jis tiesiog susirūpinęs, kad Viktoras nejudėtų ar valgė daug, kaip turėtų. Ar manote, kad Viktoras tiesiog nerimauja dėl savo nėštumo ar tikrai nenori turėti kūdikio?" / **He just got concern for Victor not moving around or eating much as he should. Do you think Victor is just shy about his pregnancy or doesn't really want to have the baby?** /

"Manau, jis bijo rezultato. Sužinojote apie tai, kas atsitiko su Oliveru?" / **I think he's scared for the outcome. Heard about what happened with Oliver?** / Thomas asked as he went over to grab the dishes.

"I prefer if you both could speak in English or Russian the next time you have yourselves a chit-chat," Ivan said. The duo looked over at Ivan. Toris with a fear look and Thomas with no emotions.

"Then don't eavesdrop on us," Thomas said bluntly.

"But what if I choose to?" Ivan asked innocently, with an aura around him that says fight me.

"I'll just have to cut your ears off and your tongue," Thomas said back.

"But I can still hear,"

"Let's not kill each other, please," Toris said as he got in between them. The two glared at each other for a bit longer. Most of the glare came from Thomas.

They stopped when the bell rang. Calling for someone to go serve the snack at the fire room. Ivan said he'll get the snacks there and the rest of the Baltics can have the rest of the day off. All can do whatever they please to do. Ivan went off with the snacks in his hands and went to go to the fire room. He arrives later and saw Victor was chatting with both of their sisters. This was a great picture in his head… Though, where are Natalya and Katia? Sure, he may not see them all day but… where could they even be? Something tells Ivan he should watch over his fiance and his soon to be child much closer now...

* * *

*Pulls myself out of the books* I'M ALIVE! NOT DEAD YET! *Flops on the ground* I had to do summer school and I never been on my laptop all last month because of summer school. We just need to fly through this! Right now!


	70. China 3 How The Mother and Father P2

_**Allies Pregnancy: How The Mother and Father are doing, When The Baby is in Mommy's Belly #2**_

 _ **#5 Yao and Xiao**_

 _ **How Long: 6 Months**_

 _ **Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 17th- May 20th**_

"Okay, okay, out now!" Xiao said.

"But-" Ming Yue started, but her counterpart started to pull her out of the house.

"Come on~!" Mei whine, "We got ourselves a place and it's going to be fun~!" Ming Yue rolled her eyes at Mei and walked out of the house. Which leaves the other female smiling at Xiao. She gave Xiao a hug and told him that he'll see them when the baby is born. In which Xiao just told her to scram and take care of his sister. Mei kissed his cheek and went off in her car with Ming Yue. Which they are living in a penthouse with a nice overview of the city in their homeland. Im Young Soo was throwing a fit that he can't stay so Im Young Sun has to drag him out.

"Dazzee~! Why can't we stay~!" Soo cried out.

"Because you're going to give them hell every time when the baby wakes up," Sun said back to Soo. Which left the said Korean cry more. They were going to live in their homeland too, which they got themselves a small house to start with. Tai helped his brother to put Soo in the car and then they left.

Yao walked over to Xiao and sees the "kids" leaving. Xiao helped Leon with the bags and looked at the emotionless male.

"You got your plane ticket?" Xiao asked.

"You, like, don't have to treat us like we're still kids," Leon said. They were going to live with Arthur and Oliver for a while, which they are both aware of Oliver's pregnancy. And they (mostly Leon) would be on their best behavior.

"Wǒ zhīdào wǒ zhīdào," / **I know, I know,** / Xiao said, "But you guys are like our kids,"

"Yeah, like, overgrown kids!" Tai said as he stuffs his bag in the trunk.

"We still care for you," Yao spoke as he crosses his arms over his enlarge belly.

"Wǒmen zhīdào, wǒmen zhīdào," / **We know, we know,** / Tai said back.

"We'll like call you to let ya know we're at Iggy's place," Leon said.

"Thank you, and listen to them as well," Yao said. Leon gave Yao a hug for goodbye and told him that they'll miss him. Yao said that they'll miss them too. Which Tai hugged Xiao and told him that'll come back when the baby comes. The Hong Kong's left to the airport and Xiao went back inside with Yao.

They both lay on the couch. Yao was eating a bowl of fruit as Xiao was sleeping on Yao's stomach. Yao rubs Xiao's hair and brushes it a bit. Yao yawns as he set the bowl off on to the table and fell asleep… Though Xiao was actually awake the entire time. He looks down at Yao and smiled at his pregnant lover. Xiao traces his finger on Yao's stomach and smiled warmly. He'll admit this, he's going to miss the rest of his family. I wonder how long will it be until Xiao ends up calling the others back? Something tells me it won't be for long.

…

…

..

"... I miss them now," Xiao said as he cuddles up next to Yao. Yao woke up when he felt Xiao moving up to cuddle next to him.

"We'll see them again," Yao said as he kissed Xiao's head.

"But that's forever~!" Xiao whined. Yao just pets his head. Knowing that any moment that Xiao would probably sprint to the phone and start calling the "kids" and tell them to come home. So Yao had wrapped his arms around Xiao and cuddled up more with him.

"You can wait until the baby is born. Besides, would you want our baby to get killed by Leon's firecrackers or get trip over by Soo or maybe get dressed up by-?"

"Yeah, they can come back when our little one is sixteen," Xiao stop his lover from speaking.

"I know you care for them but they can watch over themselves," Yao spoke back.

Xiao nod as he then falls to sleep. Yao reaches over to the table and grabbed a grape and munch on it. The baby kicked on wanting more, in which Yao just keep eating on his unfinished fruit salad. Around sometime later, Xiao woke up as he saw that Yao wasn't by him. Getting up, Xiao went to their room to see if Yao was in there. Somehow he knew that Yao was in there... but cheating on him with a Hello Kitty plush. Curse both Kiku and Kuro for giving that to his lover! He was supposed to be Yao's cuddle buddy! Well... Unless if Xiao dress himself up as Hello Kitty and see if Yao want's to cuddle with him... Thoughts?


	71. America 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#1 Alfred and Allan_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 4th- April 4th_**

Of all days and of all nights… THIS had to happen?!

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Alfred yelled as grips on the couch arm. Allan was upstairs getting the bag and was going to help his boyfriend to the car. Originally, Alfred and Allan were having a movie marathon of Marvel. Which Alfred water broke on a really good part. At first, they both thought that Alfred pees his pants but about five minutes later, Alfred just realizes that he was going to give birth. So far, it hurts like hell. Allan got his boyfriend to the car and drove him to the hospital. Alfred was in so much pain like he never had before. It just makes him start crying and screaming in pain. Allan felt like he can't do anything to help his lover. Allan called up Flávio to let him know that they're on their way to give birth.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, ALLAN!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry babe," Allan reassure his lover, "We're almost there," Alfred growled in pain. It was too much for him to deal with. I mean, who wants to deal with that much pain?! Alfred grip on his stomach when he felt the next contraction hit him. He curses loudly as he was then growling in pain. Allan just tried to get his lover to the hospital fast as he could without any car crash or have the police upon his high tail. They came up to the building and saw Flávio there. The blond Italian doctor got the stretcher out and got Alfred on it. Allan was trailing behind with Alfred, Flávio, and the other doctors. Flávio was telling them to get the operation room ready. Alfred grabs onto Allan's hands and squeezed them.

"C-can I g-get t-the pain s-shot now?" Alfred asked in pain.

"Sorry," Flávio said, "But we don't have someone to give you that,"

"JESUS FUCK!" Alfred cussed.

"Why can't you give it to him?!" Allan asked.

"Because I just can't," Flávio explain.

"SOMEONE GET THEM OUT OF ME NOW PLEASE!" Alfred cried out. Allan rubbed Alfred's hands but the male who is in pain almost broke Allan's hand off. Flávio got them into the operation room and had Alfred all set up for the c-section. Allan was to sit out of the room, which he had to call his parents on the event with Alfred. Arthur just flips the frack out while Oliver is just saying that childbirth is a wonderful thing. Allan just replies back to Oliver by saying it's a "bitch" and he has to pay Oliver at the next meeting. Because he cuss and now that is ten dollars if he cusses on the phone line. And Alfred tried to reach for Francis and François but they aren't answering. And the final people Allan called was Matthew and Matt. Matthew just seems okay on the other line but Matt was trying to act like he's the big man and telling Allan to be with Alfred right now or he'll feed his twin bacon.

Allan just called up the Nordic fam to let them know and… I think most of you got the idea at least most of the reaction, right? About a half an hour later, Flávio came out of the operation room and saw Allan was passed out on the floor. There were chairs by the room door, he could've slept in those. Oh well, mind as well gets the pot and pans to wake him up.

"Allan," Flávio spoke has he shakes Allan to get up. The American woke up and saw the Italian's smiled down at him.

"What happen?" Allan asked.

"Alfred just gave birth to four perfectly healthy babies," Flávio explains, "We got him stitched up and you can see him,"

Allan got up and went over to the door. He walks in to see Alfred holding four of the babies in his arms.

"Hey," Alfred smiled at him. Allan walked over to Alfred and kissed him. Alfred kiss back but it was short so Alfred could at least breath a little more. Allan look down to see a light brown hair girl, a sandy hair color hair boy, a dark brown hair girl, and a blond haired boy. In order, their names are Annabelle, Eric, Isabella, and Tyler.

"They're adorable," Allan said.

"Well… that's at least leave us 46 kids to go," Alfred chuckled.


	72. Canada 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#2 Matthew and Matt_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 1st- April 5th_**

Matt was out on his "hunting" for poachers or traps that may be set out to hurt the animals. So far he hasn't seen any traps out. The Canadian male stop when he saw a bunny was having a small problem. He kneels down to look at it as he saw its' foot was bleeding. Matt pulled out a cloth to clean the wound and stitch it up a bit. When he finished, Matt put the bunny down and pats its cute little head.

"Hop along now," Matt said quietly. Which the bunny hop off somewhere. It made Matt smiled warmly. He started to wonder what would happen with the bunny's life. Have a family of its own maybe? Again, who would know but the bunny itself. Matt walks off more in the woods and started to head back home. Everything is just peaceful today in the woods. That's a good thing. Matt opens the door and heard the house was quiet. Matthew must be napping right now. The male removed his boots and went to the upstairs bedroom. Once he opens the door, he saw Matthew was cringing in bed. And with a painful look on the sweet Canadian male's face.

"Oh god, Matthew!" Matt ran over to his lover. Matthew leans up a bit with the help of Matt.

"H-Hey," Matthew stutter a bit. Matt held his hand as the word panic was written all over his face.

"Is the baby coming?!" Matt asked worryingly.

"Y-yeah," Matthew chuckled a bit, "F-funny thing is that the contraction started at midnight,"

In Matt's mind is saying how is Matthew staying calm at a time like this? Matt shakes his head and held his hand more. Matthew smiled a bit at Matt when he started to feel the next contraction. His water broke about an hour ago and the pain was starting to make him ready to push. Which he didn't want to because he wants Matt to be with him when the baby is coming out of him. I'll tell ya this, giving birth is a bitch… Not that I have given birth in my life.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Matt asked.

"N-no time," Matthew groaned in pain, "S-she's coming right now!"

"Oh shit!"

"Now's not the time to make a big deal of this, Matt!"

Matt panic as he grips his hair. Matthew instructs him to get to the end of the bed to see if the head or anything happening at the end. Matt was going to say something about is he sure, but Matthew just scolds him that they don't have time to argue until the baby is born. So Matt looks down and saw something horrifying. He shut Matthew's legs closed and his sunglasses kinda drop down on his nose. Which Matthew groaned in pain by his legs being closed and the baby is starting to come out.

"Something is coming out of there!" Matt said with a wheeze.

"You don't slam my legs shut!" Matthew groaned.

"S-Sorry," Matt said. Matthew groaned as he then started to push the baby out. It went on a couple of minutes. Finally, their daughter was born. Matt pulled her out and held his crying baby in his hands. Matthew smiled tiredly as he looks up at Matt. Seeing him like this made his heart swell. Matt pulled out the knife and cut the cord. He cleans up their daughter and looks down at her. She had such soft blond hair with a small curl popping from her hair. Matthew could've sworn that Matt had cried when he looked down at their daughter, Mary. When Matthew finally get to hold their daughter, he smiled down at his sweet little Mary as her sleeping form was making Matthew smiled with joy.

"Our baby girl, Mary..." Matthew smiled warmly down at his baby girl. Matt walked over and kissed both his lover and his daughter.

"I love you... the both of you," Matt told his lover.

"We love you too," Matthew said back. Mary reached her hands up as Matt let her grab his finger to her. Mary grabbed his finger while Matt smiled down at her softly. Promising that nothing will ever happen to and he swears by it. He wants to be the best father to her as possible.


	73. England 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#3 Arthur and Oliver_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 14th- April 14th_**

It was a calming day at the Kirkland's resident. Oliver was doing a simple knitting work while Arthur was doing the rest of his paperwork. Since the last meeting with the G8, both Matthew and Alfred couldn't be present due to taking care of their kids, and Francis still hasn't come out of the hospital since François still hasn't woke up from his coma. So Ludwig is busting his bollocks badly to have him finish his work by next G8 meeting.

"Did you know Francis had his baby?" Oliver asked. Arthur looked up as he saw Oliver smiling at him.

"He did?" Arthur asked, "I thought it would be next week,"

"Had an early birth," Oliver said back, "Poor lad was crying for François while giving birth to his little girl,"

"Francis had a girl?" Arthur asked again. 'I feel bad for that little girl now,' He thought to himself. Oliver frowned at him as he got a feeling on what Arthur is thinking.

"What is your problem with Francis?" Oliver asked him. Arthur crooks his large brows at Oliver in question. "Sure, been fighting him for almost 400 years and had your royal family marry Francis royal family as he has his royal family marry your royal family. But you guys always have to nick pick at each other for whatever reason you have. I think you should treat him with respect for now on," Oliver said as he went back to his knitting.

"But-"

"No buts, Arthur," Oliver said to him, "Besides, what if our baby has a thing for Francis and François?"

"The hell our baby will!" Arthur panic. If Francis child has a thing for their kid, Arthur would be a cock block the entire time. No matter what, he can not let that happen! Oliver sigh and went back to sewing. But something tells him that Arthur will have to accept it soon. If not, well a little blackmailing-magic won't hurt… too much. Arthur saw the look Oliver had on his face. He might have to do another hostage on the cupcake again. Which he now believes this is the tenth time now? Or did he do six? Oliver stops sewing and got up from his seat. Probably can tell what Arthur is planning.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Getting a cupcake before you put a gun to its head," Oliver said blankly, "Or maybe have it get it away from the fire that you may or may not have hired Lokki to burn the cupcake,"

"What? Why would I hire him?" Arthur asked. And in his mind was asking how did he know that Arthur asked Lokki to burn the cupcakes before? Or hoping he doesn't know that part.

"Good point," Oliver yawn as he rubs his lower back, "You mind as well get Tino to be your hitman. Or Taisto perhaps," Arthur laughed at the thought of it. Hiring one of the two to assassinate a cupcake in Oliver's hands would make Arthur laugh his ass off. But then Oliver would be crying for the lost of the cupcake… or he might have Arthur killed if he saw him laughing at him… or both. Oliver didn't show a look on his face as he started to walk out of the room.

Arthur almost spoke out to stop Oliver from leaving the room, but the 2p just reply back to Arthur that he'll be alright and that he'll be back. Oliver left and shut the door behind. Right away he felt a pain in his belly. Gripping on the door handle, Oliver tried not to call for Arthur. It was his fifth contraction today and it was starting to hurt a lot.

"Just wait a little longer, please," Oliver spoke softly as he rubbed his bulging stomach. The contraction stopped, allowing Oliver to go to his destination. Which is going to be the kitchen and have some cupcakes. It's like he can't go through one day without a cupcake. Well, it could be his pregnancy that is. Oliver walked down to the kitchen and see his blue and pink frosting cupcake. He takes it and nums on it. Happily to have his cupcake… until he felt the contraction again. He dropped his cupcake and panic.

"THE CUPCAKE!" Oliver yelled. Upstairs, Arthur flips his papers and panic. If Oliver is yelling for cupcakes being missing or worst. Running downstairs, Arthur sees Oliver holding his pregnant stomach and looking down at the cupcake. Arthur walked over to help Oliver to sit down but then Oliver grip on the counter.

"Love?" Arthur asked the 2p.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Oliver groaned, "Get the overnight bag and take me to the hospital!" Arthur started to do that as Oliver just cringed in pain. He grips on the countertop while doing one of his breathing exercises when in labor. Arthur came back and took Oliver to the car and drove down to the hospital. He called up Cian and Killian, Allistor and Alasdair, and Peter and Richard. Honestly, Arthur didn't want to call up his brother but he needs his elder brother for help. And Cian sounds like he was drunk on the phone because he was slurring over the line, or could be sleeping after getting a few drinks in. But Peter was jumpy and happy, so he told him that he'll be there with Richard and Maria.

Glad someone was happy. When they got to the hospital, Oliver was taken to the delivery room and Arthur was sitting outside of the room. He was pacing back and forth while waiting for the baby to be born. Then he heard footsteps coming over and saw his brothers. Well, three sleepy Irish, Scot, and little British boy, two a bit worried Irish and Scot, and one happy British child who is jumping up and down.

"Is it here!? Is it here?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Calm down, lad," Alasdair told him, "It takes a while for a baby to be born. You should know that,"

"Honestly, I just want to sleep," Cian yawn.

"And this is why I told you we don't go over to our elder brother's place and play poker," Killian huff.

"Hey! I almost won!" Cian said back, now more awake than before.

"How are yer holding up?" Allistor asked Arthur. At least he's more reliable than the last four.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous for Oliver," Arthur admitted, "I mean… It's not like every day that someone becomes a father,"

"You sure about that?" Richard asked. But Peter lightly punched him because Richard was holding Maira in his arms. Arthur nod as he then sat down on the chairs. Allistor sat next to his brother and rubbed his back. Reassuring him that Oliver will be alright. Even Cian said so while giving his brother his classical smile. Killian then just ruin it by saying that there could go wrong with the birthing, which just got everyone quiet. So Alasdair dragged him by the ear and said that they'll get some coffee while they wait.

It was taking like about an hour or so that they waited for the doctor to come out of the room. At this point, Peter and Richard past out while the two Scot and Irish males watch over and take a closer look at Maria. Arthur smiled tiredly as he started to think about his baby. Would it have green eyes like him and pink hair like Oliver? Or would it have blue eyes and blond hair? Would it look like Oliver or Arthur in a way? Would it have a sweet personality or a gloomy one? Time will tell when his sweet little-

"Kirkland?" A doctor spoke out. Arthur thought bubble was pop as he heard the doctor. He got up, same with the rest of the brothers after they woke up the two Sealands, and walked over to the doctor. Arthur asked if both Oliver and the baby were alright. The doctor nodded as he was about to tell Arthur the baby gender but the English male just ran into the room. He walked in and saw Oliver resting while he had a little bundle in his arms. A pink blanket wrap around their baby.

Arthur felt so shocked that he just looked at his newborn daughter. Oliver smiled brightly as Arthur went over to his baby girl.

"She's beautiful…" Arthur awe.

"She is," Oliver said back, "And she's going to be the sweetie's girl every,"

"Now you don't know that," Arthur chuckled, "What if she becomes a rock star?"

"Or a baker," Oliver laughed. The others came in and saw the baby girl. Which they all thought Victoria Kirkland was the best name to call her. Who represent London, England.

* * *

Ello~ everyone! Sorry that I've haven't been posting a lot on this story lately. It was getting hard to find some time to write on this when school than came out. But hey! It's here! Hope you guys like this chapter! Next up is Francis and François! Don't know when will that come soon XD


	74. France 4 Mommy Already Gave Birth

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#4 Francis and François_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: July 15th- April 1st_**

It has been over a few months since Francis gave birth. He refused to have himself be alone when he gives birth and he wanted to give birth by his coma lover, François. Francis was in so much pain that he started to cry and started to call out François name. But it was no use… François didn't wake up. Now Francis is sitting next to François bedside. It's what he had been doing since François got in the hospital. Always by his side and checking on him. Hoping to wake up from his deep sleep. Francis still pays attention to his daughter, the newborn baby, but that's only when she needs food, attention, love, or just wanted to be held. It didn't mind Francis… but he really wishes François can wake up.

"... Please wake up," Francis said softly, "Our little girl needs her father…" Still, François hasn't woken up. Not even moved a muscle… Francis started to let a tear drop fall down on François skin. This just made him feel like François will never wake up again. The poor French male started to cry as he held onto François' hand. Just feeling like it was his fault. But it's not really… François was being stupid at the time…

Suddenly, Francis felt his lover grip on his hands. Stopping his tears, Francis sees François started to wake up. It was making Francis starting to smile in joy as he then heard François utter.

"Fran… cis?" François groaned. Francis went back to crying but with joyfulness and held his lover.

"François!" Francis cried. François grunt a bit as he looked around his surroundings. Looks like he was in the hospital. But feeling Francis hugging him made him hug back. He was so sorry for everything! Honestly, Francis doesn't deserve him, François feels.

"... What time is it?" François asked as he leans up.

"It's 5:39," Francis reply back. François rubbed his head and felt like he was like crap. Then he quickly saw Francis' stomach was flat. Starting to get worried about their child. Francis held François hand as he gave a warm smile.

"She's okay," Francis said softly. Which made François felt his heart stop.

"... S-She?" François asked.

"Oui," Francis answered as he went over to over a crib and picked out a pink bundle where their daughter is at. He carried her over as François reach out to hold her. He did and smiled down at her. She was beautiful with blond angel hair and her eyes were like a pair of amethyst. She would have to be the most beautiful child he ever had.

"... What's her name?" François asked.

"I was going to name her Luna," Francis said back as he looked down at her, "But… I then thought her name should probably be Joan…" Right away, François started to smile warmly and held Francis' hand.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," François told him. Francis smiled and gave him a kissed. But right away, François sigh and looked at their baby girl in his arms. Francis rubbed his lover's back in comfort, but François still looked gloomy.

"What's wrong, mon amour?" Francis asked.

"... I don't deserve this," François mumbled. Francis looked at him in question. Wanting to know what he meant and see if they can change that. "... I don't even deserve to have you or be with our daughter… Maybe it's best if I stay away from you France and Joan…" Francis leans over to kiss François' lips and gave him a comforting kiss. He pulled back and brush his lover's hair away and gave a comforting smile down at him.

"If that's what you want to do, then you can. But whatever happens, I will always come and see how are you doing or if you ever need help," Francis told him. François nodded as he looked down at Joan and brush her hair back. She has her father's eyes and has her mommy's hair. After they left the hospital, François had moved out after a week later with a sorry note. Even though Francis was sad to hear that, but maybe it was for the best. Little did the French know, their little Joan Bonnefoy- who represent Paris, France, will somehow bring them back together. After all, she is the city of love~.

* * *

Ello~ everyone! So for now on, I think I might do this at least once per month because my brain isn't thinking straight on this story or some others. And yes, unlike the other chapters when the parents had their kids, both France's are splitting up and Joan is living with Francis and she'll visit François at least on the weekends. But hey, two more of the Allies and then we can move onto my friend's and my OC's, Ireland and Greenland! And after that, we'll probably get a bonus chapter~.

Got any questions? Feel free to ask on anything and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Have a lovey day or night everyone~!


	75. Russia 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _#5 Ivan and Victor_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 19th- May 19th_**

Victor was sitting in a comfy chair with a pillow behind his back and a blanket over his lap. Since Victor is now in the last month of his pregnancy, Ivan has been very on edge lately. Making sure that Victor won't be in any harm, nothing bad that would happen to their baby, and such. And it's already spring so they should be having a spring baby. Even though they would've wanted to go to the hospital to deliver the baby, but Ivan wanted to have a home birth. A little bit Victor was getting to feel a bit too warm from the blanket. So he started to pull off the blanket and set it off to the side. But right away, Ivan walked in and saw what Victor was doing.

"Sunflower?" Ivan asked as he went over to his lover side, "Are you feeling alright?" Victor nodded over to his lover, reassuring him that he's feeling fine. Ivan walked over and nuzzle into his lover's belly. Feeling the little kicks in there. He gave it a small kiss on it and gave a small rub and trace little circles around it.

"I still hope it's going to be a little girl," Ivan smiled. Victor's ears perk as he wonders why Ivan would still want a girl. Ivan stokes more of the enlarged belly while he has a warm smile on his face. "If it's a girl, she would be so cute and very pretty. Having black hair and big violet eyes would be very cute. Too cute maybe that I would have to make sure that I will find the right match for her. And also will murder anyone if they try to hurt her or start dating her without my approval," It kinda made Victor a little worried on that. Ivan may be a sweet precious little bun, but he can be… A bit overprotective.

"But what if it's a boy?" Victor asked. Hoping that it won't come to that problem if their baby will be a girl. A boy wouldn't have any problems because they can do whatever they want… Kinda.

"I would still make sure no one hurts him or try to date him without my approval," Ivan smiled still. Victor let out a deep sigh and rubbed his templates. When their baby comes, it's gonna be a headache when the baby becomes a teenager. Hopefully, Victor can be patient with Ivan on that part. If not, mind as well goes along with it or something. He let out a yawn for feeling so tired. Ivan pecks his cheeks and helps him up so Victor could rest comfortably in bed. But from the first step, the raven-haired male grunt as he felt a small pain hitting him. Ivan got a little worried.

"Sunflower?"

"I-It's fine," Victor stutter a bit, "Just cramps." Ivan nodded and helped his lover all the way to their room. They continue walking and made it to their bedroom. When Victor laid down, he passes out. Ivan rubbed his back soothingly too keep him comfortable. Soon enough he was. Some hours later, Katyusha was in the middle of making out with Katia in the library. Slowly, Katia was kissing Katyusha sweet spot while trying to get her to moan. Katyusha seems very easy to make her moan a bit, just softly. Katia smirked and was going to go a bit harder for her, but cue Natasha burst in the room panting. The two older sisters stop and saw the blond female having a worried look.

"B-Big b-brother… M-Might be in labor," Natasha pant. They all went down to their brother's room as Katia start to give small orders to her sister and Katyusha. Needing to get the towels and what not. In the bedroom, Natalya and Ivan were both by Victor side as they both try to comfort him. Victor is in a lot of pain while he tries to make himself comfortable, but it isn't working. He just wants the baby out now and not to be in any more pain.

"Try to rest a bit, lyubit'," Ivan told him. Victor nodded and shut his eyes to rest for a bit. Natalya brushes Victor's head back to comfort him in some way. Ivan looked over at his little sister with a somewhat thankful yet pleading look on his face.

"... Spasibo," he told her, "I'm glad you and Natasha were close by,"

"Shut up," She told him. Ivan had a confused and a worry look on his face as he wonders what is she going to do to Victor or him. "I have stood by and see you and your 2p always being together. Whether it was just for dinner or just for talk. I thought we had a thing. I didn't care if you loved Abella or fucking Yao. But with him… The fuck do you see in him?!" Natalya scolds him. Ivan looked down at Victor. Slowly brushing his hair back as he tries to think of something to reply back at Natalya. Well, something good that didn't mean that his sister gets to kill the love of his life and the baby that is going to be born very soon.

"... Loneliness," Ivan said softly. Natalya crooks a brow at him while she waits for him to continue. Softly, Ivan places a kiss on Victor's head as he continues on. "Even though we had our family, we were still alone… Had no romantical relationship to love or to care."

"But I could've given you that!" Natalya told him, "We could've been together if you just said yes to marry me!"

"But you're my sister," Ivan told her, "I only love you as my sister and only my sister. Besides, you really must learn how to move on now. Victor and I will always be together no matter what. He's Mother Russia to me. And we will become one in a few weeks," Natalya sigh and looked away from her older brother. Ivan pats her shoulders a bit and gave her a warm smile.

"But I'm sure that someone will like you. You're very pretty to me. And if someone dares to hurt your feelings, I'll kill them,"

Victor opens his eyes a bit and gave a warm smile over to his lover. 'He'll be a great father,' He thought to himself. But he felt the contraction coming closer and screamed a bit. Ivan held his hand and told him sweet words to keep him calm. Right away, Katyusha, Natasha, and Katia came into the room with some of the stuff in their hands. The Baltics happen to be outside of the door as they all wait for the baby to come, some were eager to meet him or her. After some hours later of screaming, pushing, and crying, Victor finally pushed out the baby when they all heard a loud cry in the room. Katia starts cleaning up the baby with Katyusha's help. Victor laid back while both Ivan and Victor wait to see their new-born baby. Katia pash the baby over as Ivan gave out a warm smile. It was a sweet baby girl as he hopes it was. Raven hair and violet eyes.

"Little Anastasia… Our little Moscow, "

* * *

Okay, sorry for posting this story late. I had some late homework to turn in along with some finals last month. But don't worry, we only got ONE MORE chapter left for the Allies- and that will be CHINA! I'll try and get that post done either today or tomorrow or somewhere in this month hopfully. Enjoy this chapter and your day as well~!


	76. China 4 Mommy is giving BIRTH!

**_Allies Pregnancy: Mommy is giving Birth!_**

 ** _# Yao and Xiao_**

 ** _Date When Baby Comes/Start: August 17th- May 20th_**

"AIY YA, ARU!" Yao cried, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY I WAS?!"

"I'm sorry," Xiao sigh. The 2p just came back from the meeting that took place over at Russia over about two weeks ago. Since Yao couldn't be able to travel anywhere, Xiao had to go to the meeting by himself. It was giving the 2p a hard time to focus on the important parts during the meeting because he wanted to be with his pregnant lover instead of discussing whatever it was. Yao was due almost any day and he got very worried if Xiao would miss the baby being born. Which also made Xiao worried about that too. So then Xiao had to go through this so-called meeting for about an entire week and had to wait for his flight to come back, due to some sort of problems that the plane was having some problems, for another week. So It was making Xiao really more worried that he would miss the baby being born.

Yao slammed his fist onto Xiao's chest and started to baby for a bit until his nose caught a scent of something. It was coming from Xiao's pocket as Yao lean- or tried to- down to smell what it was. Xiao pulled something out of his pocket and gave Yao a small light smile at him.

"Will this help you calm down a bit?" Xiao asked. In his hands were four little balls inside of a container. It was making Yao water his mouth a bit as he nods his head. He wants an ice cream mochi now, and really badly. They both sat down and Xiao started to feed his lover. Yao started to eat one and softly let out a moan on how good it was. Xiao waited for his lover to ask for more. Yao rapidly taps on Xiao's shoulder for more. Xiao pulled out another one and fed it to his lover once more.

It was about some hours later that they both ended up cuddling on the couch together. Yao nuzzles closer to Xiao for some closure and warmth. Soon enough, Yao felt the baby kicking him to wake up. The long brown haired male woke up and yawn. Feeling pretty tired from that nap he just took. Slowly getting up, he heads over to the kitchen so he can make himself some tea with a spoon full of honey. As he makes that, Yao started to think of some baby names. He wants to name their baby something good, something that is meaningful to their little one. He started to grab a pencil and paper so he could start thinking of some good ones. Xiao woked up about fifteen minutes and saw Yao sitting on the couch while he has two sheets of paper, pencil, and a laptop. Xiao blinked a little bit over at Yao on what is he doing. Taking notes on some sort of surgery or what?

Getting up carefully so he doesn't disturb Yao, Xiao went outside to take a smoke break. So much stress from the meeting and he forgot to smoke while at the meeting and before he went on the plane. Lighting up his cigarette and taking a drag. He left the door open so in case Yao start screaming about something, Xiao will be right over. Yao had scroll down on his laptop as he saw an interesting name. Yao reached over to one of the papers but he accidentally crumples it up when he felt something in his stomach. He groaned in pain and wrap his arms around his belly as the pain went on.

"Oh God… Xiao! Xiao, I think the baby is coming!" Yao yelled. Xiao heard his 1p yelling for him and ran over to him. Seeing his sweet, sweet Yao in a lot of pain. Xiao picks up his lover and carried him over to the hospital. Well, actually got him in their car and drove him to said hospital.

Soon enough, Yao was in a hospital gown and in the bed while he was going to a hell of a lot of pain. Xiao was holding his hand while he was trying his best to comfort his love. It was about a couple of minutes later until they got to the hospital. Waiting for the doctor to come in the delivery room and help Yao have the baby. Xiao just held Yao's hand as they both wait when will the doctor come. Not too long ago, Xiao did shoot a text to the kids and the Honda's that the baby is coming. So far, Kiku and Kuro were there with little Riku. Talking with Yao how's he's feeling and how is Xiao taking all of this. Before they knew it, the rest of the kids came in and started to freak out. Well, half of them were, the rest were just trying to be cool about it. Soon, the doctor came in and shoo everyone out. And then we have Xiao and Yao's little baby girl, Jing Ling Wang. Otherwise known as Bejing. Sweet little girl with red eyes like her papa and brown hair like her mama.

* * *

Ello~! Finally, I'm done with the Allies! Honestly, I don't think this part wasn't good for most of the characters and I was supposed to post this in the first week of February. But then I had homework and I completely forgot about this so I'm sorry if it's good. But hey, we only have 14 plus a bonus chapters left! Let's see what will happen~


	77. Ireland 1 The Start

**_Ireland and Greenland Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: Whiskey Baby_**

 ** _#1 Cian and Killian_**

 ** _Date When The Baby Come/ Starts: October 24- June 23_**

"Oh my God, Gil!" Cian chuckled as he bounces little Alese up and down on his lap, "She's so cute! I could just kidnap her and make her my sweet little girl!"

"Keseses, talk to Glean about that," Gilbert laughed. The two laughed a bit an and looked down at the sweet little two-year-old girl. Gilbert had come to visit Cian and see how is his awesome number one best friend is doing. Sure, Alfred and Matthias would be his awesome friends as well, but Cian is more awesome than those two as Gilbert would say at times when they were dating. Cian went over to his whiskey cabinets and looked through which drink would be a good one to drink for the two of them.

"Still drink?" Cian asked him.

"Glean forbid me to drink in front of Alese but a glass wouldn't hurt," Gilbert told him. Cian pulled out a small glass for the two of them and grabbed a good bottle of whiskey to splash in the cups. He then passes one to Gilbert as they both sip it.

"How's your brother handling his kid?" Gilbert asked him as he set his glass down.

"Pretty much like his old self when Alfred was just a little lad," Cian replied back, "Though at the same time he seems to get a little worried if his lass will fall in love with that frog face stealer kid,"

"Why do you have to be so mean to Francis? What did he ever done to you?" Gilbert chuckled a bit.

"He has stolen my name on the guillotine!" Cian whined, "Look it up! I dare you to! I was the first one to come up with that beheading tool! Well, me, Allistor, and that Antoine Louis did. But we stop using it and later on FRANCIS stolen it and made the name all fucking fancy with it!" Gilbert then started to laugh a bit more and saying how Cian is bluffing. But soon enough the door was opened as both of the males saw Killian coming in the room with a stressed look. Almost was about to smoke his cigarette but then saw Alese in the room.

"Gilbert," Killian lightly spoke at him.

"Hey! How are things?" Gilbert smiled at him.

"Hell and been dealing with…" Killian started to vent but then saw the whiskey glasses out with the bottle. He glared at Cian and took the bottle to put it back where it once belong.

"My whiskey!" Cian complain.

"Last time I've checked, you were throwing up in the sink just last week and couldn't eat breakfast this morning. I know for a fact Lilac didn't come over and gave ya her cooking. This morning you threw up in the bin when I made you cabbage stew," Killian told him. Gilbert looked at Cian with a worried expression. His best friend in the whole world was sick? For how long he wonders. And why does this oddly sounds familiar to Gilbert? As Killian went on with the list, Cian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I feel fine, chill and smoke outside," Cian mutter.

Killian shot him a glare and crossed his arms over his chest as well. Gilbert just then broke the ice by saying that he should probably get going because Glean would need him to make dinner for tonight. As he left the Irish home, Cian went to drink Gilbert's unfinished glass of whiskey. But right away Killian took it away from him and poured it in the sink.

"Oh come on!" Cian complain, "I feel alright! Don't be like potato stealer when he bitches about shit!"

"He does that with good reason, idiot. And you shouldn't drink when you're sick," Killian told him.

"Oh don't be a mum! That's Abella's job," Cian told him.

"Since when is your best friend job is supposed to take care of ya?!" Killian asked.

"Since the day that her brothers, most Berwald and Matthias, took over my regions! Do you know how hard it was to live with those guys and eventually became friends with them!? Not that I don't regret my friendship with Sev, Dane, Norge, Fin, Ice, and little Green, but it was hard to live with them when they are taking all of my fun and made me fucking Cinderella!" Cian rant.

Killian rolled his eyes as he went over wash the glass and put it back with the others. Muttering to himself that he had worst in the 2p world when those ex-Vikings came and took over his regions. Cian grumbled and still has his arms crossed over. By then Killian told him he'll be making something light for Cian to eat, like Shepherds Pie or an Irish stew for him. But right away, Cian told him he wants some pizza with corn, pepperonis, and pineapple toppings. Killian just sent him a questionable look and went to order said pizza. Plus Killian didn't feel like slaving in the kitchen. Even though he said he will make something for Cian to eat, he's just wasting their food storage whenever Cian throws up again.

After some pizzas and watching some anime, that Kiku and Kuro sent them over for them to watch, they got bored with the show and Cian made himself a girl. Since Arthur did curse Cian to be a female for the last 18 centuries and they had finally found a way for Cian to be his usual male self again, Killian would ask Cian if he can be a girl whenever they have sex or just make out. I know, it's weird. But the last couple of times Killian didn't ask Cian to be a girl because… reasons. Killian didn't pay attention to when Cian female form started to cuddle up next to him. Lightly rubbing his chest but secretly opening the buttons on it.

"Stop," Killian told him- or would it be her? I'm just gonna go with him. Cian pout as he started to nuzzle on Killian's chest.

"But Killy~," Cian cooed, "I'm bored and I wanna do a little me and you time~,"

"You're sick and I'm not gonna woo you when you're sick," Killian snorted. But faintly blushed when he heard his pet name. Cian rolled his eyes and got on top of Killian. Slowly moving his lips down to his 2p. When his lips touched Killian, he started to kill him. Killian tried to refuse but eventually gave in. It was because he was getting a boner from Cian being hot right now. Cian was pushed down on

But soon enough their little make-out session was cock block when Cian ran to the bathroom and throw up while he turns himself to be male. Killian went over and comfort the poor nation as he looked down at him.

"I still think we should head to the doctor's to check up on you," Killian told him, "Who knows, maybe you have alcohol poisoning,"

"I would be in a fucking hospital bed by now, dipshit," Cian groaned. But he then threw up and Killian sigh.

"It wouldn't hurt if you do. It'll be a quick check-up and we'll figure it out what is wrong,"

"It's just the stomach flu!" Cian growled. But yet again he threw up once more.

"Aye, I'll call the doctors,"

"I fucking hate you,"

"Love ya too,"

The next day they went to the doctors, much to Cian's protest. Cian just had his arms over his chest and grumbled a bit how he didn't need to go. Killian was just reading a magazine as they wait for the doctor to call for them. It was about ten minutes later that their names were called and Killian did most explaining to the doctor while Cian throughs a bit of a hissy fit.

"I see," The doctor said, "And this been going for a couple of weeks now?"

"Aye," Killian told him. The doctor went quite as he tried to think of reasoning for this problem. The only he could see it was...

"Well, the way I see this is that mister Walsh here been stuck being a girl for a long time that it has damage his reproducing system. So that could mean that Cian here is pregnant," Cian started to laugh at what the doctor while Killian and the doctor just had emotionless looks. Cian stops laughing and started to say that it can't be true. Because that was impossible. Then again most nations could have kids despite their genders. The doctor made him take a test and went to see the results. Cian was getting nervous about what the results will be. If they were positive, how in the world can he live without drinking whiskey?! Sadly, his worst nightmares became true. He's pregnant. And what's worse is that it's Killian's kid.

"Ah fuck," Cian said, "My whiskey collection,"

"You're more worry about the whiskey than the fact you drank alcohol when you're pregnant?!" Killian flipped.

* * *

Ello~ everyone! Now, my friend owns Ireland (both 1p and 2p) and of course their kid- whose name and gender will not be reviled until the end of their part. Plus, my awesome best friend told me some small fun facts on Ireland.

Most commonly known in Irish history would be the Potato Familie- or probably mostly known as The Great Hunger. It's when Britain took Ireland's potatoes and left them to starve. About a million people in Ireland had died because of this disease called "Late Potato Blight" which only affected the potatoes. So if you don't know why Cian always called Arthur "Potatoe Stealer" that is why. And sorry if I'm not being accurate with this, please forgive me. My friend knows more of this stuff better than I do... and also sorry if I'm making any sense.

And then the guillotine part: Ireland, along with Scotland who didn't want to be left out, invented this gruesome tool on a guy named John Dalton. Originally called "The Halifax Gibbet" (I think) before Joseph Guillotin had brought it to the French Revolution and renamed it the Guillotine. My friend and I thought it would be funny if every time Ireland saw France in the world meeting, and whenever makes some sort of idea, Ireland would just yell or comment at France by saying "If it wasn't so hard to come up with that idea, then you don't need to steal my contraction," "Is that what you thought of before you stole my beheading tool," or anything else we could think of.

And then we look over to where Cian talks about Abella's brothers came over and took his regions. I was doing research on this Swedish or Danish Viking leader named Ivar the Boneless and read how he took over Dublin, Ireland and be said King of Dublin. I was gonna write a fanfic about that but I just scrap it and never finished it. It was gonna be posted in my Hetalia Nordic 5: The Movie but didn't.

Oof, this is a long Author Note thing. Also from the last chapter, I forgot to mention that Jing Ling name means Elf in Chinese. I thought that would be a good name for Beijing and also that name was stuck in my head for some time now. Not forget it sound cute. That's all for now and thanks for reviewing, following, and liking this story everyone ^^


	78. Greenland 1 The Start

**_Ireland and Greenland Pregnancy: The Start_**

 ** _Title: Snowflake Angel_**

 ** _#1 Abella and Lilac_**

 ** _Date When The Baby Come/ Starts: November 1- June 27_**

A few days later of the family visiting on Halloween night, Abella woke up first in the morning as she made herself some tea while being in her deep red nightshirt and white comfortable pajama pants. She pulled out her glasses that she left on the kitchen table and put them on her so she can do some paperwork that Ludwig had sent her due to one of the meetings she missed when she got sick with the flu. And then also reading some of her boss's letters on how to improve their work with Denmark and their work with Canada as well. Not to forget their country themselves. Abella just thought there no needs to change anything and everything looks fine to her. So now she's just working on her missing work. Lilac yawn as she walked downstairs while being in her purple tank top and purple fuzzy PJ bottoms. She was feeling a bit tired from last night and was ready to do her usual thing. Grab the jug of tea, drink it, take a warm bath, get dress, stay outside until Abella calls for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and fall asleep on the soft grass.

A normal thing Lilac likes to do. And sometimes she will have Luciano or Tasito or any of the violent nations will come over with a dead body and she'll have their blood spilled all over the garden. She did need her flowers to be watered with blood pretty soon so she better go and sees if Luciano will give his payment. Or maybe Oliver, she's unsure right now. Abella looked up at Lilac with a look that Lukas would do when he sees someone he doesn't like.

"You do you know that you need to sign some paperwork, right?" She asked Lilac.

"Yes yes," Lilac reply, "Bring them in the garden and I'll fill them out," Abella sigh as she sips her tea. She hummed she'll do that as Lilac walked over to the table and looked down at the paperwork on what Abella is working on. It looks like Abella will be working on them for the day. Lilac went over and looked at the small bottles and vials that are all shaped differently. Reaching up to grab on, they heard the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Abella told her. Getting up from her spot, she went to pick up the phone that is in the living room. Lilac shrugged and grabbed a teardrop shape vial that had a dark blue liquid inside it. It was blue as the deep deep ocean as dark as it can be. Pop open the cork and poured it in her tea to see if she can sweeten it more. Probably will taste like blueberries. Abella on the phone with Loki as she rubbed her eyes.

"Loki, it's too early in the morning for magic training," Abella groaned.

"No no, I'm not asking you to come over," Loki said nicely, "I'm asking you if you have seen my potion-vial that I left at your place on Halloween,"

"Loki, you gotta be more description on this sort of things,"

"Do you have a teardrop vial that is dark blue?" Loki asked her.

Abella walked over to her potion rack and looks through to see if there are any of that in there. As Abella does that, Lilac started to sip her drink and take what the vial had. It tasted like peach tart, caramel, lemon cakes, cherry tart, and cream pudding. It was tasty for her. So Lilac started to drink her tea until there is none left. Back to Abella, she looked through the rack and didn't see the said vial.

"Nope, we don't have it. What does it do?" Abella asked him.

"Oh, it was for Matthias," Loki started to explain, "It was a pregnancy potion that I was going to give to him. Do you know how long that took to make?"

"Not that I don't care right now," Abella said bluntly and hang up the phone. She sighs and went over to see Lilac eating a raw shrimp from their bag that Abella bout down the market. Sadly, she was gonna cook those for tonight's meal. Smoked shrimps, wild rice, some carrots, and some others she could mix with.

"Didn't I told you I was gonna cook tonight?" Abella asked. Lilac stopped and looked up at Abella as if she was a dear who saw the headlights. She slowly stops eating and act like she didn't do anything. Abella rolled her eyes and went over to give Lilac a kiss on her cheek. Lilac smiled and pulled Abella closed and started to nuzzle on her side. Abella rubbed her purple hair and kissed it as well. "Good sleep?" She asked. Lilac nod as she nuzzles her more.

"It was so good that I wish to stay in bed forever~," Lilac chuckled. Abella laughed as she pecks her lover's hair and started to make breakfast. But once she pulled out the frying pan, she looked at Lilac with a questionable look. "Have you seen teardrop shape vial that had a dark blue liquid inside?"

"Yeah, I poured that in my drink. Do you think you can make that again, that was soo~ good to drink," Lilac replied back as she started to munch on the shrimp again.

Abella nodded as she went back to make breakfast. It didn't take Abella more than ten seconds to rethink what Lilac just told her. She froze in place and her jaw dropped down. Lilac didn't see that as she was busy looking over the paperwork. Abella looked over at her 2p and flip.

"YOU DRANK THAT!?" Abella shrieked. Leaving Lilac confused if her 1p didn't hear her what she had said.

"Ahhhh, yeah," Lilac told back. Abella grips her hair, abandoning their breakfast as she started to pace and freak out.

"Markell is gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, I'm dead, I am so fucking dead!" Abella panic.

"Abella, calm down. I know for a fact that Markell won't kill you," Lilac rolled her eyes. Abella glared at her as she grips on Lilac shirt and gave her a panic look.

"That potion was a pregnancy potion! You have breathing issues! What would happen when you go into labor?! We- We need to-"

"Oh? So I'm pregnant?" Lilac asked happily.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY RIGHT NOW?!"

"Because I always wanted a kid, silly," Lilac giggled. Abella let go of Lilac's shirt and fainted. Lilac tisk her tongue down at her as she then dragged her 1p to the living room, after turning off the stove and everything else as she then pulled out her phone and called up her lovely Lutzy.

"Hey Lutz, um tell me, how did Ludwig handle when he found out that you were pregnant? ... Yeah, well It's because I'm pregnant with Abella's child now,"


	79. Another Author's Note

Ello everyone~!

Now I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that summer vacation is almost here and I got most planed up on what will happen in this so close story that is about to be done. But here's the bad news: I haven't been updating this for a long time since... March maybe? But it's because my school work was kicking me hard in the ass lately and I now got a job which that is good because I'm saving my money to get myself a new laptop because I plan to start MMD soon. But don't worry, I still plan to write. I know most of you are looking forward on what will happen at the end of this story before we hit the sequel and all- which I will make an announcement about it if you guys follow me on Amino Hetalia and search for my name that is "MJS ScorpioHunt/ mjschotzko" and it's the Lv 16 one, not that Lv 11. But I'll make that announcement once this story is finished so make sure you follow me if you like to know what will be my plans and such.

And since this is the OC chapters, I've asked my friend, who owns both Cian and Killian, to help me out with this because I don't want to damage his characters. And from there he's going to help me out on how his characters (because he said that he might redo them) should be like in their chapters. But yes I do enjoy reading your guys comments when I receive them. I want to thank you all for sending me sweet and kind words about this story. I don't know what to do or say but thank you for them. It means so much to me ^^

I'll post the next chapters once I get everything all set up and then from there we shall continue where we left off. Be back in this story soon and have a lovely day everyone~!


End file.
